Prequel
by Bluemoon Haze
Summary: What led to Maddie and David's divorce?
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place right after And The Flesh Was Made Word:**

The next few weeks passed quickly. David and Maddie went to dinner and Lamaze classes every Tuesday night. David realized how much easier it was to be with a woman he had been intimate with during the class. He never felt comfortable touching Teri. David was also proud of himself. He was being a perfect gentleman. This time around he did not want Maddie to raise any issues that he was with her just for the sex. After Lamaze classes, he usually took her out for a cup of coffee so they could talk. Then he brought her home and left her with a peck on her cheek. But this celibacy was killing him. He wanted Maddie with his entire body and soul, but he didn't want to upset their tenuous relationship. Even though they were both trying David still felt they were on shaky ground. They needed time to get over the anger and hurt before they could forge a stable, lasting relationship. Maddie had apologized to him for her callous treatment and he had forgiven her but there were still remnants of past issues that they needed to get through. This time around David wanted to assure her that sex wasn't the only glue that held them together. But when he looked at her newly rounded body and bigger boobs, he was finding it more and more difficult to keep his hands to himself,

After each class, Maddie was hoping that David would make a move. It had been more than a month and the man, who once couldn't keep his hands off of her, hadn't made even one small advance romantically. Maybe he was really only with her to help with the child that may or may not be his? Maybe he was not attracted to her anymore since she was now pregnant and – in her eyes- fat. Maddie was afraid to reach out to him because what would happen if she saw pity in his eyes? She would die. She sighed.

David started the car and looked over at Maddie when he heard her sigh. "You ok?"

Maddie nodded then turned her face to the passenger window. She didn't want David to see the tears in her eyes. "I'm fine."

She didn't sound fine. This woman would surely be the death of him. He changed the subject. "So where to?" They usually went to a nearby coffeeshop after the class to talk.

"Just take me home David."

David turned off the car and turned to her, "Blondie, Blonde. What's going on in that golden noggin?"

"I said I'm fine." Her voice was shaky and coated with irritation.

"Well, you don't sound fine." He ran his hand though his hair.

"Just take me home David!" She insisted.

David shook his head, started the car and headed to Maddie's house. They rode in silence. Every once in a while, David would turn to look at Maddie, but she just stared out the window. He could see her reflection in the passenger window and was surprised to see she was close to tears.

When he pulled in the circular driveway in front of Maddie's house, David turned off the car and moved his body so that he was facing Maddie. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on under that blonde hair of yours!"

Maddie didn't know what to say? She couldn't tell him she was hurt and upset because he hadn't touched her. She just wanted to get away from him, put her head under the covers and cry herself to sleep. "I'm ok Addison."

He moved toward her and turned her head to face him. "Well, you sure don't look fine! Why are you crying? What did I do now?"

"You did nothing David. Guess it's just pregnancy hormones." She made a move to leave the car. "I'll be fine."

David pulled her away from the door and almost into his lap. Maddie pulled away as if she'd been stung. David felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach.

"Listen, David I really appreciate you being here for me and the baby but I really don't want you to think that you're obligated to me – to us – in anyway," Maddie told him, "I mean you don't even know if the baby is yours!"

Kick in the teeth. "Yeah and I bet you hope it isn't mine! That's it isn't it!?" David seethed. This shit again!

Tears pooled in her eyes, "no that's not it at all!" She cried, "but maybe you're the one who would rather not get stuck with me!"

"You're nuts!" David bellowed, "I wouldn't have told you that I'd be there for you if I didn't mean it!"

"There for ME in what way? As a friend? A pal?" Maddie couldn't stop the rush of words from pouring out of her mouth, "Obviously, not as a lover! Seems you don't want ME in that way?"

What is this? David shook his head, "I want you. What has your panties in a knot now?"

"How would you know anything about my panties since you no longer show any interest in what's inside of them?!"

Bingo! David had to hide his smile. So, the little minx was upset thinking that he didn't want her and here he was trying to be the perfect gentleman. He chuckled as he moved closer to Maddie. "I want you babe." His lips covered hers in a sensuous kiss that set her pulse racing. No man could kiss like David. Maddie couldn't control the gasp of pleasure when his tongue found that spot on her neck. "Like that baby?" He drawled as his tongue slowly played over that spot.

Her reply was a deep moan.

"I was trying to be a good boy so you wouldn't think that all I wanted was to screw."

"But I don't want a good boy David! I want you!" She whispered in a voice coated with desire and sex.

David chuckled causing her nipples to harden and her loins to throb. "You got me babe. And this bad boy is going to make you a very bad girl." Maddie squirmed in her seat. And when David's hands went into their divide and conquer mode Maddie began to writhe with pleasure. His tongue sliding over her lips, one hand rubbing her hard nipples, his fingers fluttering over her throbbing loins was just too much. Maddie began to scream his name in passion as his hand and lips pleasured her. Before long Maddie quickly catapulted into an earth-shattering climax that made her entire body vibrate.

"Come for me baby. Come so good." David drawled and kissed her until he felt her orgasm subsiding.

"Wow that sounded great baby." He whispered to her in that caramel coated voice that made her woozy with lust. His tongue was moving over that spot again. "How about we finish this in the bedroom."

When they got to Maddie's bedroom, she suddenly felt insecure and shy. David was used to her tight body and now she was no longer lithe but fat and ugly with stretch marks and huge breasts. She didn't want him to see her naked. She thought he'd be turned off by her body which was no longer as sexy as it had been.

David couldn't wait to see Maddie in all her naked pregnant glory. Her new curvaceous body and ample breasts made him weak. He couldn't wait to get her into bed! And she seemed to want him just as much! So, he was surprised to see that Maddie seemed hesitant when he began to undress her. "What's the matter baby?" He whispered, "don't you want me?"

"Oh, David I do want you." She told him pulling away slightly.

"So, what is it? You're so hot and sexy. I want you so bad baby!"

"Not so sexy anymore." She said in a very low voice.

David stopped unbuttoning her blouse and stared into her eyes, "are you kidding? You're so sexy to me. I love your new curves," he squeezed her butt, "I adore this butt," he put both hand over her boobs and squeezed, "and how I love these babies now," he bent his head and kissed her boobs, "you are so much sexier to me now honey." He raised his head and kissed her mouth. "You are beautiful."

Maddie blushed at David's adoration, "I want you David, I missed you so much."

The couple spent the night getting to know each other again sexually. Maddie was even more passionate and came even quicker and harder due to her crazed hormones.

David felt as if he had died and gone to Heaven. He would never take this woman for granted again. "I love you Maddie Hayes." David proclaimed as the morning sun came up. They had spent the night making love again and again but neither one was tired. They had the rest of their lives to sleep.

The months sped by. The couple had never been happier. Maddie was thrilled at the attention and love she was getting from David. He was the perfect lover and seemed as if he'd be a great dad. He accompanied her to every doctor's appointment. Even though they still weren't sure who the baby's biological father was, David and Maddie both knew who the dad was. David was already in love with the tiny being inside of the woman he cherished. At Maddie's latest appointment the sonogram showed that the baby was a boy. The couple couldn't wait to meet him in person.

Eventually–the day had come! David was nervous as Hell as he drove Maddie to the hospital. He was nervous as Hell when they went into the labor and delivery room. He hated to see Maddie in pain. He was scared and fretful, but he had to put on a good show for Maddie. He didn't want her to see the terror in his eyes. He put aside his feelings and started to recall all he had learned in Lamaze class. He was a near expert since he had gone through the class twice. David guided Maddie through the birth process with the techniques he had learned. Finally, Maddie gave one last push and a little tow-headed person entered the world. David had never worked harder in his life. He was drenched in sweat and all his muscles ached from the tension.

Maddie had never worked harder in her life but when they placed the newborn in her arms she was filled with feelings of love and devotion she had never experienced before. And when the baby looked up at her with David's eyes, she knew her joy was complete.

A smile of happiness covered Maddie's face as she handed the baby to David, "here we go daddy." She grinned.

David returned her grin as he gazed into his identical eyes in his son's small face. Never a doubt he was the biological father! "What should we call him?"

"David Addison!"

"David Addison the third!" David laughed with joy.

Maddie nodded, "Tripp. We'll call him Tripp."

"Tripp?"

"The third one!" Maddie told him staring down at their tiny son.

The next few months went by swiftly. Even though Tripp was an easy baby, his parents had been single and alone until their thirties and both were unclear what to do with an 8lb human being whose life depended on them. Thankfully, Maddie's parents came to visit their grandson immediately after his birth. With a mom's sixth sense, Virginia knew her daughter would need a little help with a newborn.

David was a nervous wreck so when Virginia and Alex showed up to lend a hand, he was enormously relieved. He already loved his son with all his being but was uncomfortable with the day to day activities associated with a newborn. Neither he nor Maddie had ever been around such a tiny human being. They didn't even know how to change a diaper!

Virginia refused to take over. She wanted to show the couple what to do but they were the ones who needed to take care of the baby. And, sure enough, after a couple of days, both were capable parents. When Maddie's parent saw that the younger couple were ready to take over, they decided to go to a hotel for the remainder of their stay. They'd be close by if their help was needed, but not close enough to interfere. Although, in private Alexander Hayes had a lot to say.

"They have a baby! They're in love! They should be married!" Alex huffed to Virginia as they ate dinner in their hotel room.

"Alex, that is not your business! Maddie is a grown woman!"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "is she? Seems she needed her mommy to come and help her out just a few days ago!"

His wife shook her head, "that's different."

"How?"

Virginia put down her fork, "she wanted some guidance Alex. Maddie and David love one another. They will work it out." She shrugged, "maybe they don't want to marry."

Alex turned beet red, "no grandchild of mine will have the stigma of being a bastard!" He fumed hitting the table with his fist,

"Alex! This is almost 1990! There is no stigma of any kind now for a child born out of wedlock! Get out of the dark ages!"

Alex stood up and walked out of the room and into the bathroom, "it still isn't right!" He bellowed slamming the bathroom door with a loud band.

Virginia shook her head but continued with her meal. Alex was hard-headed and old fashioned, but he couldn't run their daughter's life. Virginia was old-fashioned too and she would never admit this to her husband, but she was also hoping that Maddie and David would get married...

Time passed swiftly. Tripp was growing in leaps and bounds. Maddie's parents had decided to buy a condo in a luxury retirement village not too far from David and Maddie's house. Both Virginia and Alex wanted to be near their daughter and grandson. The elder Hayes were over the moon that Maddie had given them a grandchild since they didn't think she would ever find the right man. They weren't even sure she wanted a child. But now seeing how their daughter doted on her son, they knew that Maddie had finally find the happiness they had always wanted for her. And they knew that David was a huge part of that happiness. Alex had told Virginia that he was going to sit that young man down and have a little talk with him about doing the right thing. Virginia ordered him to put that nonsense out of his mind! She knew Maddie would be livid! And she didn't know how David would take such interference either. She hoped they would marry soon but it was up to her daughter and David.

David was thrilled that Maddie had decided to stay home with Tripp until he was at least a year old and then they would talk about her going back to work. Virginia offered to watch the baby a couple of days a week if Maddie wanted to return to work part time but for now, they were happy with the old fashioned way of the father working and the mother staying home.

Of course, the couple still had their tiffs and loud arguments, but they were blissfully happy and looking forward to the future... A future both were a tad unsure of...

David wanted to ask Maddie to marry him, but he remembered her reaction the last time they spoke of marriage and even though their relationship had changed he was still afraid to bring it up. David had tried to get up the nerve a couple of times, but he could never pop the question. He even had a beautiful diamond engagement ring that he had saved up to buy – but it remained in a box hidden in the bottom of his closet under his baseball card collection.

Maddie was happy with David, but she would be happier if she heard 4 little words coming out of his mouth. She thought as soon as the baby was born David would have immediately wanted to get married. And especially since there was no doubt in their minds that David was the father – but nope. David never mentioned getting married. David seemed happy enough living together but Maddie wanted David as her husband. It was awkward when she introduced him – was he her boyfriend? Lover? Baby daddy? Maddie was anxious over this but tried to hide her feelings from David and her parents. She knew her parents were itching to throw her a wedding. They hinted about her unwed state enough times! And truthfully, Maddie wouldn't feel totally sure of their relationship until she had a ring on her finger. Maddie knew David was old-fashioned, so she was confused why he hadn't asked her to get married. At times she thought that since he had been married before and how that didn't work out that David was done with marriage. That thought made her blood run cold. She wanted to be David's wife, but she couldn't force him to marry her –or could she?

Virginia and Alex had offered to take Tripp for the night. They loved babysitting their grandson and figured that his parents could use a little time alone. Little Tripp was 3 months old and growing like a weed. Even though, Maddie and David were tired from lack of sleep and taking care of an infant, their sex life was still as great as ever. They knew how to pleasure one another in many different ways and as soon as Maddie was able to have intercourse, they resumed their active sex life completely.

David stepped out of the shower and gave a low whistle at the mother of his child. Maddie was wearing a short beige dress that showed off her legs and was molded to her generous bosom. She finally felt sexy again. She had worked hard to lose the extra weight she had gained during her pregnancy and her body was as tight as ever. Happily, only her breasts were still voluptuous, and she knew that was probably due to breast feeding Tripp. She had pumped out enough milk and had given it to her parents along with enough formula to last until the following day.

Maddie turned around slowly to show off her body to David. He licked his lips in admiration and felt his pants tighten. Damn, she looked more incredible than ever. His eyes leisurely roamed over her shapely body as he approached her.

Maddie was aroused by the burning heat in David's eyes which felt like hot fingers moving up and down her body. Damn that man could still turn her on with one look. She gave him a sultry smile as he moved closer.

Maddie's hard nipples were clearly visible through the sheer material of her dress. David' hands covered her breasts as he whispered in her ear, "I want to fuck you." His knee moved between her legs which opened to accept it. "Now!" David pushed her against the bedroom door and pulled off her panties with one quick move, he unzipped his trousers and pushed into her with one deep thrust. "Dinner can wait baby." David moaned as he made love to her until they both spiraled into a shattering climax.

Maddie repaired her make up and put on a new pair of panties and they still made their reservation. The couple had become experts in quickies in their time together. The food was great, and the conversation flowed easily. Maddie and David never ran out of things to talk or argue about. It kept things interesting.

When they reached home, David noticed that Maddie looked pale and tired. "Are you feeling okay honey?" He asked with concern as he helped her off with her jacket.

A slow shake of her head, "actually I'm feeling a bit nauseous," Maddie told him as she covered her mouth and raced to the bathroom where she was violently ill David threw off his jacket and ran into the bathroom after Maddie. She was sitting on the floor with her head against the cold tiled wall. David ran a washcloth under cold water and placed it on her forehead. "I'm sorry David." Maddie told him sadly.

"Sorry for what?"

"Ruining our night!"

David shook his head as he pulled her into his arms, "you haven't ruined anything!" He told her as he snuggled her into his arms, "we fucked, we ate, we had fun."

"But now I'm sick. I wanted to fuck again!" She admitted with a cry.

David laughed, "let's get you into a hot shower and then let's see how you're feeling?" He pulled her to her feet, "ok?

But Maddie felt no better. David watched her as she slept and hoped she'd feel better in the morning. But she still felt dizzy and nauseous. Virginia came by with Tripp and was concerned and urged Maddie to go see if she wasn't feeling any better by the next day.

"You're pregnant!" Dr. Samuels informed Maddie with a smile. "Congratulations!"

Maddie sat on the examination table stunned. She had been feeling unwell for a few days and had agreed to see her doctor. "What? How?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow.

Maddie tried to smile, "I mean I know how of course but I'm breast feeding! And my son is only a little more than three months old!"

Dr. Samuels patted Maddie on her shoulder, "Happens all the time. Despite what is said, breast feeding is not a good form of birth control. I am surprised your gynecologist didn't explain that to you and David."

Maddie shook her head, "I think she did recommend we use another form of birth control but well," she was embarrassed to admit, "David and I have never been great at using birth control."

Dr. Samuels smiled at her, "I remember! And now you have Tripp!"

She nodded, "yes now we have Tripp."

"Aren't you happy about the new baby?" He asked concerned.

"I'm not unhappy. It's just a huge surprise. And Tripp is still so young!"

"Maddie everything works out. You'll see."

"Everything will work out! You'll see!" David uttered the same words as the doctor. Instead of feeling nervous and unsure David was thrilled with her news.

"A new baby! Another Addison! I hope it's a little girl who looks just like you!" David grabbed Maddie into his arms and hugged her tightly. He stared down into his wife's eyes. "Wait? Aren't you happy?"

Maddie shrugged out of his arms, "it's not that I'm unhappy. It's just so soon. Two babies under 2?" She shook her head. "Won't be easy."

Anger bubbled up inside David, "who said life was ever easy?" He told her scornfully, "I can't believe you're not happy!"

"I never said I wasn't happy!" Maddie scowled at him. "I'm the one who will be carrying this child."

"And?" David stared at her. "So?"

"I just got my body back!"

David's eyes narrowed as his jaw clenched with anger, "are you fucking kidding me? That's your concern? Your body?"

"Well, seems like you enjoy it."

"I'd enjoy your body if you were 200 lbs.! I love you not just your shape!"

"Yeah sure you say that now!"

"What kind of a man do you take me for?"

"A man who enjoys a sexy body!"

David seethed, "so what do you want to do? Get rid of the kid cause it doesn't fit into your beauty routine?" Over his dead body!

"Of course not!" Maddie roared, "how can you even say such a thing?!" She patted her newly flat stomach, "I love this baby already!" She stared at David with fury, "you're an asshole for even saying that!"

"Oh, back to the name calling!" He scratched his head, "this happy family lasted all of 3 months!"

"So, you're not happy with our family now?"

David smacked himself on the forehead and walked out of the room. Sometimes he needed to get away from Maddie before he said things he'd regret.

Maddie watched David leave the living room with regret. She hoped they weren't falling back into their old patterns of attack and retreat. Things had been so good between them; she should have known it wouldn't last forever. How dare he even imply that she didn't want this baby growing inside! She had just expressed her concerns and he had flown off the handle! Typical! She was pushed out of her thoughts by the sound of the baby crying. She climbed up the spiral staircase and heard a deep voice coming from Tripp's room. She realized that the baby was no longer crying. On quiet feet, she peeked into the nursery. David was changing the baby's diaper and singing one of his Motown hits. When he was done, he sat on the rocking chair with Tripp and continued to serenade the baby with his song. He looked up when he heard someone enter the room. "I'm sorry." Simple.

"Me too!" Maddie walked over and sat on the floor next to the rocking chair. She looked up at David with tears, "I love this baby already. I was just telling you my worries."

David nodded and put one hand on her head, "I know. I overreacted. But just the thought that you'd be even a teeny bit unhappy about the baby made me mad and sad."

Maddie laid her head on David's lap. "I love you." then she stood up and held out her arms for Tripp. "I think he may be hungry." Maddie unbuttoned her blouse and watched as the baby latched on to her breast and began to suck. At first, she didn't like the way it felt but she had slowly grown used to breast feeding. She hoped to do it as long as possible even though now she knew it was not a valid form of birth control. And it was too late for birth control anyway she remembered with a smile.

David stood up and gently placed Maddie in the chair. He sat on the floor where she had just been and watched her feed their child. A feeling of overwhelming love and contentment that he had never felt before ran over him. Who would have imagined all that time ago that he would raise a family with the cold bitch that had slapped him the first time they met? Life was funny. Now he couldn't see life without her – and their babies. Life was good.

Unfortunately, this pregnancy wasn't an easy one. Maddie had morning sickness with Tripp but this time around she felt sick all day long. She couldn't hold down any food and instead of gaining weight she was beginning to lose some. David was very worried and escorted her to the gynecologist who reassured them. Some pregnancies were like this – hopefully in a few weeks the nausea and dizziness would subside.

The one good thing that occurred during that time was that they found out the baby was a strong, healthy girl which they agreed to name Irma after David's deceased mother. But otherwise the couple was going through a very rough time.

The sick feelings passed in a few weeks as the doctor had promised but Maddie's moods were wild. Taking care of an infant and constantly feeling ill had left her moody and out of balance. Also, as soon as the nausea was over, Maddie began to put on weight easily. She was hungry all the time and when she looked in the mirror, she was upset over what she saw. A huge middle-aged pregnant woman – and then when she looked at David who had never looked better – she began to resent him for getting her pregnant again so fast. She conveniently forgot that it takes two – and she was the one who had claimed that she couldn't get pregnant while breastfeeding. David tried to reassure Maddie that she was still beautiful and sexy, but all her bitchiness and mood swings were taking a toll on him. He never knew what her demeanor would be when he got home. Would the demon Maddie meet him hoping to claw out his eyes? Would the sexy hot mama greet him with Tripp napping and Maddie eager to get laid? (He liked this one best.) Would Maddie meet him at the door with Tripp – both of them in tears? He just never knew. Guiltily, some nights he stayed in the office longer than he should so he wouldn't have to go home. He knew that it was wrong, but he was tired of the angst.

Getting married had become an obsession with Maddie. Her parents had brought it up again when they discovered she was having another baby. They had made their unhappiness clear. "Did David not want to get married?" "Has he asked you yet?" She could answer none of these questions and if she didn't need her parents' help to maintain her sanity, she would have avoided them. She was already 6 months pregnant with this baby and David remained silent on getting married.

Maddie was waiting for David to get home. He hadn't been home on time in nearly a week. She had been feeling cranky and out of sorts all day. Tripp was cutting two teeth and was unusually fretful and weepy. Her parents had gone on a trip back to Chicago to tie up loose ends, so Maddie had been alone all week with a miserable baby whose crying and fussing made her miserable too. She didn't know what she would do if David didn't make it home for dinner that night. She was frazzled and upset and needed an adult to talk to. She had looked into mommy and me classes but when she had found out she was pregnant again and had become so sick she had forgotten about the classes.

When David came home only 15 minutes later then he had promised, Maddie met him at the door with a scowl on her face and a cold look in her eyes. David could see she was riled up and he felt his stomach go into knots. He decided to play it lightly, "hello my beautiful shapely woman!"

"Shapely?" Maddie snapped, "you mean fat, don't you?"

David shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, he looked at Maddie with puzzlement, "um no. You look fine to me." He took off his tie and tossed it on the chair along with his suit jacket.

"Fine? That's how I look to you? Fine?" She shrieked at him.

David's jaw dropped as he looked at his wife. Her face was beat red, and she looked crazed. "Calm down Maddie. Your mood swings and temper can't be good for the baby?" He looked around, "talking about babies, where's Tripp?"

"Napping! Finally!" She threw at David as she picked up the items of clothes he had thrown on the chair. "Am I your maid now too?" She threw the clothes in his face.

"Hold the phone!" David was incensed, he had enough of her crap. The discarded clothes fell in a puddle at his feet. He was at a loss for words for once in his life.

"And maybe my -", (finger quotes), "mood swings and temper as you call it would improve if you weren't such a damn pig!"

David turned his back on her and started to climb the stairs, maybe when he got out of the shower, she would be more reasonable. He knew from experience, that there was no talking to Maddie when she was in a mood. Before he got midway up the spiral staircase, he felt Maddie's fists pummeling his back.

"Don't you turn your back on me? Don't you ever walk away from me again! You bastard maker!"

David turned and grabbed her arms putting them over her head, he carefully moved them down the stairs to level ground. He didn't feel safe on those stairs even when no one was hitting him! "What did you call me?"

Maddie kicked him and he let go of her arms. She pulled away from him and looked at him with blue lasers, "bastard maker!"

David looked confused, "what the Hell does that even mean?" What was she saying now? He was too confused, angry and hurt to continue this argument much longer. He wanted to grab Tripp and go somewhere with the baby until she calmed down.

Maddie stomped her foot! "You make bastards! Tripp is a bastard!"

A thundercloud marred David's face, "calling our son names now Maddie! You're over the line!"

"I'm not calling him anything that he's not!"

David was lost, "what?"

Tears appeared in Maddie's eyes and she wiped them away childishly, "our son was born to unmarried parents so legally he is a bastard!" She raged, "and poor little Irma is going to be a bastard too!" She pointed her finger at David like a pistol, "you bastard maker!"

It hit David like a bolt of lightning. Wait? Was Maddie upset because they weren't married? He had thought she was fine with their unwedded bliss.

David couldn't hide the huge smile that covered his face.

Maddie looked at David like he had just sprouted another head, "why are you smiling? So, you think this is funny?"

David shook his head and pulled Maddie into his arms. She began to struggle out of his arms, but he held on to her tighter, "so my independent woman wants to get married? Well, well..."

Maddie stopped struggling. "this is not a joke David!"

"I never said it was!" He looked down at Maddie, "why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"mention what?"

"Wanting to get married?"

"And you don't?"

"Don't what?"

"Want to get married!" She threw at him! She pulled away from him.

"I never said that!"

"Well you never said you wanted to either!"

David ran both hands through his hair, "damn Blondie you are one confusing woman!" He smiled at her. "I do want to marry you!"

She just stared at him, "you're lying!" What if he wasn't?

"Maddie why would I lie?" David said in exasperation, "I even bought a ring. A long time ago. I kept it even through Walter and all that mess..."

Maddie's eyes widened with surprise, "you bought me a ring? When?"

David shook his head, "that's not important." He told her, "I'll be right back." David ran up the stairs and appeared a few minutes later holding a small black velvet box.

Maddie stared at him with wide blue eyes.

David took her hand and moved her to the sofa. He sat her down then kneeled in front of her, "Maddie Hayes, I know that I may not be the man you imagined you'd spend your life with, but I love you with all my heart and soul. I promise to always take care of you and all the babies we may have and hopefully will never let you down. I may not have a million bucks, but I love you in a million ways. Please marry me. Please be my wife."

Maddie began to cry with happiness, "you are exactly the man I imagined myself with. You are kind and decent and loving. And gorgeous," she smiled through her tears, "you are an amazing man and I am lucky to have you! I will be proud to be your wife."

David had tears in his own eyes as he placed the ring on Maddie's finger. "I love you forever and always."

The couple spoke about their upcoming wedding with anticipation.

"So, I guess we can tie the knot after Irms pops into the world." David suggested with a grin.

"No!" Maddie protested with a frown.

David looked at her in puzzlement, "you don't want to get married?" What was this now?

"I don't want to get married after Irma is born. I don't want to wait!"

David scratched his head, "okkk, but why?"

Maddie looked at him like he had 3 heads, "I don't want another of our children to be a bastard!"

David shook his head, "you really are obsessed with this bastard crap." But then he grinned, "your wish is my demand."

They set the date for the following month. They decided to have a small ceremony and dinner with only immediate family. And after Irma was born, they would have a big party celebrating their marriage and her baptism. Tripp had been christened despite Maddie's aversion to religion. At first, she had balked at the –what she deemed – archaic ceremony but when she realized how important it was to David, she relented. Maddie had come to the conclusion that a relationship required compromise.

The following day Maddie was feeling happier than she had been for weeks. Finally, she and David had set a wedding date. She was going to call her parents first and then she was going to look into the mommy and me classes she wanted to enroll. She went about her day humming and enjoying her son. Her parents had been thrilled with the news of her upcoming nuptials and Maddie had even had the time to book a small restaurant. She would leave procuring a priest to David.

That night when David got home that evening that she would be happy to see him. She put down Tripp for a nap and dressed in a cute outfit – one that would fit her huge bulk.

When David arrived home – on time – he was thrilled to have Maddie greet him with a smile and dressed in a cute sundress that showed off her curves and ample boobs. He loved the way Maddie looked and felt when she was expecting. Her body was so much softer and curvier – he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

He shrugged out of his suit jacket and took her in his arms. Maddie looked radiant and he was eager to make love to her. "Where's Tripp?" David asked as his hands were busy undressing her.

"Napping." She told him as she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper.

They undressed each other in haste as they whispered words of love and lust to each other. Maddie was always reassured of David's love and adoration when they made love but if they went even a couple of days without sex, she began to feel doubts about her body and age. But that night she reveled in his murmurs of love and devotion. She couldn't wait to become Mrs. David Addison.

6 Months later

The birth of their daughter hadn't been an easy one. Maddie had been in labor for hours when they had to call an emergency C-section. Thankfully, the baby and mother were fine, but Maddie had a hard time coping afterward. She was in pain from the c-section and the baby was colicky. David stayed home the first week, but Maddie picked on him all the time. In her eyes, nothing he did was right. Thankfully, Maddie's mom and dad were frequent visitors and gave Maddie and David much needed breaks.

Maddie sat in the rocking chair trying to put Irma to sleep. How was it that this baby never slept? Tripp still slept like a log and ate like a lumberjack. Irma barely finished her bottle then would be gassy and cranky until the next feeding. The pediatrician prescribed an easier to digest formula and that helped – a bit. Now, Irma was eating better but she still rarely slept- which meant Maddie rarely slept. Maddie sighed as she looked down into the wide-open eyes of her daughter. David's eyes. A feeling of love overwhelmed her. A party celebrating their marriage and Irma's baptism was set to take place in a month. Maddie had booked the reception hall and caterer. David had taken care of the d-jay and the invitations. They had agreed to keep it small with only family and good friends invited. Maddie cringed when she thought about their "real" wedding day.

The day was hot and smoggy. Maddie had woken up with a massive headache and upset stomach. She felt bloated and just knew that her feet would be swollen before she saw them. She promised herself she would put on a happy face and not show David how she was feeling. That is until she tried on the white maternity dress, she had just bought last week to wear for her wedding. She couldn't zip the dress all the way up. She collapsed on the bed in tears. David found her like that a few minutes later. He soothed her, helped zip her dress and dried her tears. He told he how gorgeous she was and how much he loved and desired her. He was patient and kind and got her to the wedding without further ado.

Virginia and Alex were all smiles. They held their grandson in their arms as they watched Maddie and David say their vows. The ceremony brought tears to their eyes. Hopefully, Maddie and David would have a happy life together.

Finally, Maddie saw Irma's eyes close as the baby drifted off to sleep. Maddie smiled down at her daughter then laid her head back on the rocking chair and closed her own eyes. Thank God Irma had fallen asleep. Tripp was already in his crib asleep and Maddie needed a few minutes alone.

Her thoughts raced back to their wedding day. Maddie had felt like a beached whale and along with her still throbbing head and swollen feet she was uncomfortable and just wanted the day to be over. Of course, she was happy that she was married but maybe David had been right, and they should have waited until Irma was born to tie the knot. Or they should have just gone to City Hall and then gone home. But no, she had insisted they celebrate and now she was miserable. She looked over at David who was having a wonderful time and wanted to stab him with her fork. He looked handsome and sexy in his tux while she looked like a blimp. Why did he still want her? She saw how some of the waitresses were looking at him and her stomach dropped.

The dinner had ended with a bang. Maddie's crankiness and jealousy had taken over and she had accused David of ogling their waitress. He had denied it, but Maddie had raced to the ladies room with David following at her heels. She tried to lock the door to keep him out, but he pushed his way in and locked the door behind him. They had a rousing fight. David had slammed out of the bathroom first. Maddie dried her eyes and followed a few minutes later. They had pretended to be happy for the rest of the night, but they didn't talk to each other for days afterward. Happy Wedding!

Maddie's eyes flew open when she heard David calling her name. Gingerly, she put Irma down in the crib and went to shush her husband but as soon as she put Irma down the baby began to wail. Maddie was not happy.

'Damn it David! I just got the baby to sleep!" She bellowed at him, "what's wrong with you? You know how hard it is to get her down?" She was tired and cranky.

"Gee, I'm sorry! Kill me!"

"If only I could!" She snapped as she picked up screaming Irma.

David shook his head, "give her to me." He insisted, "go get less cranky."

Maddie handed the baby to David, scowled at him then left the room in a huff.

Later that night after putting both babies to bed, David came out of the shower and saw Maddie asleep in their bed. His heart turnover as she watched her sleep. Maybe he needed to be more understanding. He wasn't the one home with the kids all day, every day. Maybe they should hire a nanny to help out with the kids so Maddie would be less stressed. Thankfully, Blue Moon was doing well enough that money was no longer an issue.

"Oh, so now you don't think that I can take care of my own kids!" Maddie shouted the following morning when David had brought up the idea of hiring a nanny. Maddie placed Tripp in his highchair while David was fastening Irma into hers. Having babies so close in age was almost like having twins. But even more difficult in some ways.

Brushing his fingers through his hair, David stared at Maddie with puzzlement, "stop twisting my words. I said no such thing!" He talked with his hands trying to get his point across without using his hands to choke his own wife. She was really trying his patience lately. She was on his last nerve. "All I said was maybe you could use a little help with the kids. I mean they're so small and you always seem so frazzled."

Maddie looked at David with disgust, "oh so I'm frazzled now?" She spat, "anything else I should know about myself?"

"Damn it! Stop the fucking shit! I'm only trying to help!" David shouted.

"Stop using that language in front of the kids!" Maddie shouted louder as she put scrambled eggs and cut up toast on Tripp's tray. David was trying to spoon oatmeal into Irma's mouth, but she kept spitting it out. David had learned to wear an apron when feeding Irma so he wouldn't have to change his shirt after feeding her.

David gave her a nasty look, "like right now, the nanny could be feeding Irma while I leave for work."

Maddie threw him a nastier look, "if feeding your daughter is such a difficult chore for you then don't do it!"

David stood up at the exact moment that Irma took a handful of the oatmeal form the bowl on her tray and tossed it at her father. The oatmeal landed smack on his head. "What the Hell?" David cried as he tried to wipe the oatmeal out of his hair.

Maddie started to laugh. David look so adorable standing in the kitchen wearing a flowered apron with oatmeal dripping down his face. David looked at Maddie and then joined her in laughter. Tripp and the baby began to laugh along with their parents. The couple laughed until their sides hurt.

David waved at his head, "guess I need a shower and a quick change of clothes."

Maddie walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, "sorry I've been such a bitch."

"Now, now the children..." David chided as his hands moved over her body. He missed touching her. They hadn't done the dirty deed in over a week. He nuzzled her neck, "I think I just came down with a cold." He pretended to cough. "I think I need to spend some time in bed today."

Maddie smiled up at him, "hmmm maybe you should let Agnes know that you won't be in today?"

After putting the babies down for their nap (Maddie had spent months getting the babies to nap at the same time), she took David by the hand and led him to their bedroom. She pulled down the sweats he had put on after changing from his work clothes and pushed him down on the bed. David pulled his t-shirt over his head and pulled Maddie on the bed next to him. She was wearing only a short silk robe that easily came off. The couple made love quickly.

After the loving, David cuddled Maddie in his arms, "baby are you ok? I don't want to fight or argue over this but lately every single thing I do or say – you're on the attack!" He felt Maddie start to pull away, but he only held her tighter, "stop trying to escape! God, I love you Maddie but I'm not happy with the way things are going right now."

"You're not happy?" She pulled away and sat up using the sheet as a shield between them, "well maybe bar hopping and screwing around will make you happy!" She seethed, "see I knew you'd get tired of me, of us!"

David ran his fingers through his just screwed hair, "are you fucking kidding? Listen to me for once God damn it!" He raged, "I am not tired of you or our family."

Maddie tried to leave the bed, but David pulled her back, "I think I hear the baby!" She lied.

"I am tired of the way you've been treating me lately! I'm your husband not your enemy!" His jaw was clenched in anger, "have I done something to hurt you? Don't you love me anymore?" His eyes were glassy with confusion and hurt.

Maddie calmed down, "of course I love you! You and the babies are my life. Yeah, I know I haven't been easy to live with lately. I also know I haven't been fair to you. I'm so sorry!" She began to cry.

He nodded and took her in his arms, "maybe you should talk to the doctor. I read about something called post partem depression..."

"I'm not depressed."

"It not just depression." He stared at her, "please. It won't hurt but if things go on like this then I'm afraid it will tear us apart Maddie."

The following day Maddie made an appointment with her doctor. He prescribed a low dosage medicine to help with her mood swings and unhappiness. Thankfully, within a few days she was back to normal. David was thrilled. Of course, she was still Maddie – prickly, stubborn, with a wicked temper but that was the woman he married. Not the mean witch he had been living with since Irms was born. David felt like he could finally exhale and enjoy his life again.

The couple was excited for their wedding reception/baptism. The decided to have the party at a beautiful old mansion on the beach which was converted into a party venue.

The day of the party was chilly and foggy but that couldn't dim the happiness both David and Maddie felt as they got ready for their special day. In the morning, Maddie pampered herself with a mani/pedi at her favorite nail salon. And after that she had an appointment with her hair stylist Mr. Bruce who always worked magic with her hair. She had been going to him for as long as she could remember. "So, what can I do for you today Maddie?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her blonde tresses. "A very special day deserves a very special hairstyle." Maddie and Mr. Bruce discussed different hair styles for the special day. Although, David liked her hair long with loose curls, Maddie always thought an up-do was more befitting a formal affair. They compromised on fixing her tresses parted to the side with a sea of soft curls cascading down over one shoulder and fastened up on the other side with a beautiful diamond clip that sparkled as it caught the light. Maddie felt like a Queen as she left the salon and drove home. She was more excited than she could remember. Tonight was going to be perfect.

**Later that day**

Grandma Hayes kissed the blonde fuzz on top of her granddaughters head. The baby was all smiles as she cooed in her arms. Irma wore a beautiful christening gown that emphasized her startling beauty. She looked like a little doll for her big day.

Virginia was holding Irma while Alex played with Tripp. The little boy wore a light blue shirt, blue slacks and a cute little bowtie. He looked more like a big boy every day. He was adorable. Virginia and Alex were watching the children while Maddie and David got dressed.

"Wow!" David shrugged into his dress shirt as his eyes devoured Maddie. "You're gorgeous Mrs. Addison." His eyes were blazing green.

Maddie was wearing a stunning cream dress that was elegant yet sexy. The dress showed off her gorgeous legs and voluptuous curves. After 2 kids Maddie's body had become softer and so much sexier to David. As a surprise, she was also wearing sheer hose attached to a lacy blue garter. "Ya like?" she asked as she spun around to show off the dress. "Nice dress huh?"

David moved toward Maddie and pulled her into his arms, "I'm more interested in what's inside the dress and how long I have to wait to get you out of it." He told her as his hands moved over her body.

Maddie's loins began to twitch but she pushed David away with a smile of promise, "now, now big boy," she stared at the bulge in his pants, "we can have our private celebration later."

"Yep it's big just for you my almost wife," David's eyes twinkled as he kissed her with love.

The baptism went off beautifully, the couple had chosen Bert and Agnes to be Irma's Godparents. (Richie and Stephanie were Tripp's Godparents). David's family had traveled from Philadelphia for this special occasion and it was great to have the family together in the same city. Although, David still had issues with his dad and brother, as he got older, he realized how important his family really was to him. Another little addition had been added to the family just a few months before Irma was born. His dad and Stephanie had added a baby girl to their lives. Joanna Grace Addison. He remembered he had felt like he'd been kicked in the balls when his dad had called to tell him that Stephanie was pregnant. He had instantly called his brother Richie who was fine with the news. David had roared that he hadn't been there for them and now he was breeding again! Richie didn't seem to care. So, he ran to complain to Maddie who also didn't see it as a bad thing. She had reminded him that his dad was older now and sorry about the way he had ignored David and his brother after their mom died. Maddie told David that his dad deserved a chance at happiness and David needed to be happy for him. It took a few days but gradually David came to accept the inevitable. When Joanna was born David took a trip east to meet his little sister. He instantly fell in love with the infant.

After the church, the guests traveled a short distance to the reception hall. The party was a blast. Everyone commented on what a beautiful couple Maddie and David made. How beautiful their children were and how lucky they were to have found each other. David smiled and held on to Maddie's hand as they walked around the room and greeted their guests. The love and happiness in their eyes practically lit up the room.

Everyone was having a great time eating, drinking and dancing. The food was delicious, and the d-jay was playing the kind of music that got people on their feet. David led the guests in a rousing rendition of the chicken dance and Shout! He waved for Maddie to join in on the fun and to his delight she ran onto the dance floor with him. They didn't have to worry about the babies who were the real stars of the party. They were held, kissed and rocked until they feel into an exhausted sleep. They were now snoring – cozy in their double stroller.

After dinner, the d-jay quieted the crowd. "Today is s special day for David and Maddie who happen to be great people. They make a gorgeous couple and they created 2 gorgeous kids. We wish them a lifetime of celebration and love. Now a few words from David.

Maddie looked at him curiously, what was this?

David jumped onto the stage and took the mike from the d-jay. He was silent for a moment then smiled at the crowd. "I stand here as the luckiest guy in the entire world. I'm married to the women that I love with all my heart and we are grateful to have 2 healthy kids." He stopped as tears filled his eyes, he then laughed, "for those of you who knew us from the beginning did any of you think we'd ever make it this far?" He waited as people began to shout and hoot.

"Never!"

"I always knew!"

"Who knew what was happening!"

"Yes!"

"Anyone with a brain could see that you two loved each other from the get go!" Richie shouted, "soon as I saw you two together, I knew little bro!"

David put up his hands to silence the guests, "well believe me guys I had no clue. I hoped. I even prayed a little but hey little Davey from South Philly got the super model." He winked at Maddie, "who'd a thunk it?" He jumped off the stage to a round of raucous applause. He ran over to Maddie and grabbed her for a passionate kiss. The guests went wild.

As the cake was served, David pulled Maddie into a dark corner and pushed her against the wall, "have I told you lately how much I love you Mrs. Addison." He smiled down at her with brilliant green orbs, "I never tire of saying those 2 words -Mrs. Addison."

Maddie reached up to kiss him, "and I never get tired of hearing them." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the shadows, "but now it's time to get back to the party and the cake!"

"You'd rather eat cake then eat me?"

Maddie looked at him with feigned shock, "Mr. Addison you are way out of line." Her long fingers ran lightly over his bulge, "and now I must return to the party before my virtue is gone."

"Your virtue is long gone you hussy!" David laughed and patted Maddie on her ass. "And since you've been a very bad girl," He chided her. "I might have to punish you and make you beg for it later."

Maddie giggled, "let's see who's going to be doing the begging." And she escaped his clutches with a laugh and a wave.

Virginia watched Maddie and David as they approached their table and her heart sung with joy. She had known with her womanly sense that David and Maddie were destined to be together the first time she saw them together, but it had taken a couple of years for them to accept it. And now they looked so happy. And they truly made a marvelous couple. Maddie so blonde and beautiful and David – tall, dark and so handsome.

The reception was winding up. David and Maddie had spent the night dancing, drinking and having a great time. They couldn't wait to get home and celebrate in private.

Alex and Virginia were taking the babies home for the rest of the weekend so that David and Maddie could have a mini honeymoon. They had never taken a honeymoon when they got married and the Hayes' thought they needed some time alone.

When they reached home, David practically pulled Maddie into their house. All night long his member was at attention and he couldn't wait to get her alone. As soon as they closed the front door, David pushed Maddie against the wall.

"You're gonna get it now Mrs. Addison." David teased as his hands ran over her body. "Parading around all night in that dress with your hard nipples was making me crazy." He crooned in his caramel voice, "and just knowing how wet you were for me was making my dick throb."

His fingers moved up her thigh pushing up her dress until they reached her blue garter belt. David's dick grew bigger, "what's this?" His long fingers played with the lacy silk.

"Just something blue just for you," Maddie gasped as his fingers fluttered over her throbbing nub. "David!" She moaned as her dress puddled at her feet. David was an expert at getting her out of her clothes in the least possible time. He pushed his hardness against her silk panties and began to rotate his hips as his lips moved slowly over her neck. Maddie began to scream his name louder and louder as her orgasm snuck up on her.

Slowly with expert hands, Maddie undressed David as he pulled her up the stairs to their bedroom. When they finally reached their room after a few short breaks of petting on the stairs, they were both completely naked and horny as hell. For the rest of the night they enjoyed each other without having to worry about crying babies.

When Maddie woke up feeling sore in all the right places, David wasn't in bed. She heard water running in the bathroom and climbed out of bed. David almost ran into Maddie when he left the bathroom. When he saw she had no clothes on the blood ran right to his dick. "My, my Blondie, coming to find me?"

Maddie moved passed him to brush her teeth and saw their huge bathtub filled with bubbles and surrounded by candles. David snuck up behind her and ground his erection against her. "Ya like."

Maddie looked at David through the mirror, "I love baths."

A chuckle, "I meant my dick." He turned her around and covered her mouth with his, "now about that begging…"

A couple of hours later:

David and Maddie were seating on the patio eating a late breakfast or an early lunch. David refused to use the word brunch. "I miss the babies." Maddie admitted as she took a bite of toast.

David nodded, "me too." He looked at his watch, "How about you call your folks and tell them we want to pick them up now. They must be tired anyway."

Maddie agreed and reached for the phone. She couldn't wait to hold Tripp and Irma in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of years passed in a blur of diapers, temper tantrums, and love. The Addisons had hired part time help and it made a load of difference in their lives. When David came home, he was happy to find a clean house and a hot meal. He was thrilled to find a happy wife and happy kids. Blue Moon had also expanded taking over two floors of their building. The agency was one of the top detective agencies in LA.

Tripp was now 4 and ready to start school. Maddie had done her research and had enrolled Tripp in an excellent school for 4-year-olds. Tripp was advanced for his age and could already count to 25 and write his name. He knew all the ABCs and many of the letter sounds. David hadn't wanted him to start school so young, but Maddie had argued that it was the right thing for their son. He was very bright and needed the stimulation he couldn't get at home. Finally, David agreed when he realized that Tripp would only be in school from 9 to 12.

The part time mother's helper still worked for the Addisons. Patty was a rotund 20-year-old with bright red hair and freckles. David jokingly referred to her in private as Howdy Doody. The young woman was studying to be a pediatrician. Patty was mature, serious and dedicated to the Addisons. Of course, she had a crush on David when she first started but that attraction had turned into admiration and respect. She enjoyed joking and talking with him, but he had made it crystal clear that Maddie was his wife and that he loved her completely. The kids adored Patty and thought of her as a member of their family. She was a huge help to Maddie. Although, Maddie was home with the kids, she often took on the paperwork and accounting for the agency. Maddie loved the idea that she could be home with her kids but still be a part of Blue Moon. Sometimes, she even convinced David to take her out on a case. She loved those times with him. She had the best of both worlds. She was happy.

The kids were growing like weeds and sometimes David missed when they were babies, but he didn't miss the drama and unhappiness that had lingered after the birth of Irma. Thank God for medical science. One pill a day basically saved their marriage. Maddie had only had to take the pills for a short time until she was back to herself. The doctor had slowly weaned her off the meds until he was satisfied David loved the idea that his wife was home with the kids but still was interested in going out on cases with him. Even though it had been a few years, David still missed working with his wife. He loved when Maddie asked him to work on a case with him. Every once in a while, when he thought a case would interest Maddie, he brought it up to her and she usually was happy to work on it with him. He was happy.

The months passed until it was almost a year later. David loved the holidays so starting with Halloween things were always festive at the Addison home. David and the kids loved to decorate and think of the perfect costume long before October 31st. This year the kids decided to be superheroes while David was going to dress as Satan. He bought two costumes for Maddie – one to wear trick or treating – and one to wear later that night in the bedroom. He had almost blushed when he paid for it – it was that hot.

David raced home on Halloween to go trick or treating with the family.

The kids were already home from school and ready to leave when David arrived home. They looked adorable in their costumes. Tripp was dressed as Batman and Irma had insisted she wanted to be Robin. They both looked adorable in their costumes.

David's eyes ran to Maddie who was dressed as an Angel. "Are you my Angel, Blondie?" He chuckled as his fingers played with her wings. "I can't wait to see you in the other costume I got you." He winked and sneakily pinched her ass.

"You really have a one-track mind!" Maddie laughed.

Little pictures have big ears, Irma looked up at her father, "you got Mommy another costume?" She wanted to know.

"Yeah David why?" Maddie asked innocently. She loved when the kids pushed David into a corner. Irma was great at it too.

"Hey kids and mommy let's go before it starts to rain." David skirted the question as he pushed the kids toward the door.

"But it's sunny out!" Tripp observed as he looked up at the bright blue sky.

"Halloween weather!" David told them, "on Halloween the weather can change from sun to rain," he snapped his fingers, "as fast as you can say trick or treat." Maddie smiled as Tripp and Irma looked at their dad with their identical eyes wide open. "So, let's move!"

Along the way, the foursome met with friends and by the time they had finished for the night there was a crowd of trick or treaters led by David who had them in peals of laughter along the way. David joked, sang and teased but his eyes remained on Maddie who seemed to have picked up a stalker along the way. The young kid from across the street hadn't left Maddie's side since they left their block. He strutted over to her and bent his head to whisper in her ear. "See you got a stalker." He teased her as his fingers ran over her back.

Maddie laughed and looked toward 15 year-old Brad who was now jostling with his friend, "he's sweet."

David guffawed, "nah, not so sweet. He wants to get into your angel wings,"

Maddie shook her head and tried to move away, David grabbed her elbow. "I used to be that age and honey I wasn't sweet."

Maddie elbowed him in the stomach, "you're still not."

"And you love it. And you know how I love you sticky sweet," he cooed.

Their repartee was interrupted when Irma ran to her mother crying, "Tripp took my candy!"

Tripp appeared behind Irma with a frown marring his little face, "I did not!" He retorted hotly, "Irma wanted all the Snickers but I took some and now she's mad!"

Irma looked at Tripp with green lasers, "Liar!" Then she kicked him!

"Irma! You are not supposed to kick your brother!" Maddie scolded her daughter.

"You kick Daddy!" She retaliated with a smirk.

David broke out in laughter, "she's got you there Maddie. I still have the scars."

"Shut up!" She growled at David then looked down at Tripp and Irma. "I think that's enough for tonight. We need to get home."

The children muttered and argued but David agreed with Maddie (but not for the same reasons. He couldn't wait to get the kids in bed so he could get Maddie into her bedtime costume.)

The family sat around the kitchen table which was strewn with all the collected Halloween candy. Maddie picked up a fun sized Snickers and examined it. "Mommy's making sure that the candy is ok for you to eat." She explained.

Trip tilted his head, "why wouldn't it be ok to eat Mommy?"

David picked the candy from Maddie's hand, "daddy has to be double sure." He unwrapped it and threw it in his mouth. Maddie looked at him annoyed, "the candy is for the children David!"

David picked up another piece, looked it over, and ate it. "You're always saying I'm immature." He joked as he ate another piece of candy.

"Daddy's eating all our candy!" Irma cried indignantly.

"No, there's still a lot for you guys. I'm just making sure it's ok!"

Irma looked at David with the exact face Maddie had on, "double tagged?" David laughed.

Tripp took the piece of candy that David was unwrapping and popped it in his mouth with a grin. "Safe!" he swallowed quickly.

There was way too much candy for them to eat all at once so Maddie put most of it back in the trick or treat bags to save for the next day, and the next and the next – unless David got to the candy first. Maddie inwardly smiled; sometimes she felt as if she had 3 kids! She took the bags and walked out of the room. "I'm putting the candy in a secret place so that no one is tempted." She looked at David who was unwrapping another candy, and walked out of the room. She knew from other years that if she left the candy out in the open the kids and David would eat all of it and then complain of stomach aches. She shook her head and walked toward the perfect hiding place.

Later that night:

Maddie had just come out of the shower to find David waiting for her still dressed in his devil costume. The only thing different from that night's costume was the huge tent in his red tights. Maddie shivered as she met David's eyes. She noticed he was hiding something behind his back. "What do you have for me fella?" She gestured to the tent in his pants, "besides that I mean."

David laughed at pulled out a Halloween treat bag from behind his back. "I have a little treat for you," he winked and handed her the bag, "or maybe a trick?"

Maddie opened the bag and pulled out what appeared to be a one-piece cat costume complete with cat tail and ears. But this costume included a crotchless panty. A red blush ran over Maddie's neck. As she put on the costume. Just seeing David's eyes practically bulge out of his head as he looked at her made her juices overflow. Her hands covered her boobs which were clearly visible through the sheer material. Maddie felt her nub throb as she felt her hard nipples.

"God!" David gasped as Maddie sat on her vanity chair and spread her legs. He kneeled in front of her and began to kiss his way up her legs to the prize between her thighs.

Maddie moaned and tangled her fingers through his hair, "didn't you have enough to eat tonight."

"Never enough sweet candy for me." He used his tongue until she shuddered to a climax.

David pulled her over to the bed, then pushed her down and covered her body with his. "Now I'm going to play a bit more with my pussy – cat." He drawled as his tongue played over that spot. And then one hard thrust joined them together. More hard thrusts brought them to heaven and back. They spent the rest of the night making love.

After Halloween the family started preparing for Thanksgiving. This year was going to be special because joining them would be David's father, Stephanie and their 4-year-old daughter Joanna. David still couldn't believe he had a 4-year-old half-sister. His dad and Stephanie took a couple of trips to LA to see David and his family, but Philadelphia was not around the corner. So, this year would be extra special because all the Addisons (even newly divorced Richie) and the Hayes would celebrate Thanksgiving together for the very first time. She had also invited Bert, Agnes and their twins – Fran and Bran who were 6 years old.

As it got closer to Thanksgiving, Maddie became frantic with preparations and decorating the house. She wanted everything to be perfect. She was driving the family crazy.

The weekend before the holiday Maddie left the house very early to get groceries she needed for her recipes. David suggested they cater the meal, but Maddie was determined to cook the meal herself. David was a bit leery since Maddie had never prepared a Thanksgiving feast for so many people. Years past, they had eaten at the country club with her parents. They had taught the children how to behave in restaurants and they were no problem. Also, the country club had a play area where the children could go after they were done eating. This area was supervised and a Godsend to parents who wanted to enjoy their meals in peace.

When he was helping Maddie in with the groceries, he asked her one more time if she would consider catering or at least buying the turkey fully cooked.  
"My God Addison! You really don't think that I can cook a meal?" She eyed him up and down, "sure doesn't like your starving to death to me!"

David knew he was in great shape so wasn't offended by her crack. "Babe, cooking dinner for me and the kids and preparing a Thanksgiving feast for 12 people isn't the same thing!" He threw up his hands. "You gotta see that!"

Maddie threw him a nasty look, "all I see is a husband who has little faith in his wife's cooking skills!" She snapped, "maybe when we were first married I could understand your skepticism but now I consider myself a good cook!"

David said no more.

Maddie asked Patty to come over the day before Thanksgiving and help with the kids. Tripp was off that day and Irma was whining and cranky. Patty took the kids to an afternoon movie and Maddie was grateful for the peace. She needed to concentrate on preparing the side dishes and pies for Thanksgiving. Her mother offered to come over to help but Maddie assured her she could handle it herself. Didn't anyone think she could prepare a damn turkey, some potatoes and a pie or two by herself?

By late afternoon the kitchen was a total mess and Maddie was in tears. She was in over her head and she didn't know what to do. She had no clue how to clean a turkey – especially one that weighed almost as much as Irma! Her potatoes were lumpy and tasteless. The recipe she was following for the stuffing was harder than she imagined. She should have just bought Stovetop Stuffing and called it a day! Maddie looked around the kitchen strewn with dirty dishes, pots, pans and utensils. The floor was littered with crumbs, pieces of food, sugar and flour. Flour was everywhere. Maddie didn't realize that she was covered from head to toe in flour and sugar. Baking pies was a science in itself and one she was failing miserably. She had already ruined two pies and realized the third one was burning in the oven!

David had closed the office early for the four- day holiday weekend. When he strolled into the house, he immediately smelled something burning. He noticed smoke coming from the kitchen. Without, a second thought, he ran towards the kitchen to find Maddie pulling an identified object out of the oven. Whatever it had been it was now charred beyond repair.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Maddie cried. When she turned to throw the burnt object into the trash David could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yo! Hold the phone! No use crying over spilled milk," he waved at the burnt pie, "and whatever that is!"

Maddie threw the potholders on the table and plopped down in a chair with her face in her hands. "I've ruined Thanksgiving!" She almost sobbed.

David looked around the mess of the kitchen, saw the inedible stuffing and lumpy potatoes. He then noticed that his wife was as white as a ghost – covered in flour and what looked like sugar. Despite himself, he began to shake with laughter.

Maddie looked up at David with a frown, "stop laughing!" she demanded her voice shaking with tears and anger, "why are you laughing?"

For a minute David couldn't answer since he was still chuckling, finally when he saw the anger in Maddie's eyes he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and controlled his mirth with great effort. "Babe, it's just food. No one died."

Maddie threw him a glowering look, "yet."

"Come on! It's no big deal."

"If you say I told you so…."

David put up his hands as if to ward her off, "my lips are sealed."

Maddie stood up and waved her hand around the kitchen and the ruined meal, "so what now?"

"Leave it to good old Dave here," he winked, "clean this mess up and I will be back in a jiffy!"

Without Maddie's knowledge, David had decided to have the grocery store prepare a Thanksgiving Dinner for 15 people. The feast including a huge 20 lb. turkey with all the trimmings, mashed potatoes, candied yams, gravy, their special stuffing, biscuits, rolls and two types of pie. He had ordered the meal the week before and figured if Maddie delivered on the dinner, he would just donate it to a homeless shelter but if she didn't then Thanksgiving would be saved. He paid for the food and told them to deliver it to his house at 12 the following morning. This would give them enough time to warm up the turkey and sides before company arrived. David bought an extra pie and added a hot antipasto and some cheese and fruit to the order. Done!

"You what?!" Maddie shouted. "Damn it David you were so damn sure that I couldn't pull Thanksgiving off that you went behind my back!"

"And if I hadn't?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I do hate you!" Maddie fumed. She didn't.

"You love me!" She did.

The kitchen was cleaned but Maddie was still covered in flour. David knew that Patty wouldn't be home with the kids for at least another hour. He strutted over to Maddie who was debating whether to be angry or happy. He took her by the elbow and steered her to the stairs. "Let's get that flour and sugar off of you. I mean I do like you sticky but…" She elbowed him and laughed. She had decided to be happy.

That morning before the guests arrived, the Addisons were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when Irma looked up from her cereal bowl with a puzzled expression. "Daddy, Joanna is 4 like me. Right?"

Maddie looked at David as he replied cautiously, they never knew what Irma would come up with at times, "yes she is."

"And she's my aunt?" Her small lips pursed in thought exactly like her father's when he was thinking.

David nodded, "you don't have to call her aunt."

"But how can she be an aunt?" Tripp chimed in.

"She's daddy's baby sister." Maddie tried to explain. The two small faces still looked confused.

"Uncle Richie is my brother so he's your uncle."

"Uncle Richie is old." Tripp stated, "and how is Joanna your sister?"

Irma nodded, "I thought your mommy died a long time ago."

David ruffled his hair as he thought, "well yes she did." He looked to Maddie for help.

"Yes, Daddy's mommy died but then years later when Daddy and Uncle Richie were grown ups Grandpa David met Grandma Stephanie and they fell in love and got married."

"And then what happened?" Tripp's brows were furrowed in concentration.

"Then they had a baby dork head!" Irma scowled at Tripp.

"Irma! Stop with the name calling!"

"Tripp is a baby!" Irma said to her mother, "everybody knows when you get married you have a baby."

Tripp threw a half a bagel at his sister. "Not everyone does, you dummy!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Irma yelled.

David held up his hands. "Stop both of you!" He ordered in his serious dad voice. "But Tripp is correct. Not all couples have babies." Tripp stuck his tongue out at Irma but immediately closed his mouth with his tongue inside when David looked at him crossly, "but grandpa and grandma Addison did have a baby. Joanna is my little sister and your aunt."

"Why did they have a baby so old?" Tripp asked as he chewed his bagel.

David laughed. "Why don't you ask Grandpa!?"

Maddie shook her head and looked at her son. "Don't you dare!"

David laughed then downed his glass of orange juice. Today should be memorable he thought to himself.

Thanksgiving was a happy occasion. All the Addisons in one room usually became a rowdy affair but Maddie was glad to see her mother and father joining in on the laughter and storytelling.

During dessert David Addison sr. stood up and clicked a fork against his water glass. Everyone stopped talking and listened – even the children.

"I've –" he turned to Stephanie, "we have made a big decision. I have put up the fish business for sale and we're going to move out here to be near our family." He looked at Richie, "I wish you'd come with us so we can all be together." David sr. stared at his younger son, "I missed too much of your life and now I want to spend the last part of mine getting to know you better. And I want Joanna to know her family!"

David was shocked but happy. He never realized he meant that much to his father. When his mom died, his dad had practically ignored his sons. But then David thought how he would feel if he lost Maddie. Maybe, he shouldn't judge his dad so harshly. Life wasn't easy for a widower with two young sons. David Addison Sr. probably thought he was doing the best he could. David hoped now they would get closer. He also loved the idea of Joanna spending time with Irma and Tripp. It would be nice to be one big (sometimes happy) family.

The elder Addison looked at David. David smiled broadly at his dad. "This is great news!" He turned to Richie, "and how bout you adman?"

Richie laughed, "you think I'm gonna stay alone in cold Philly when I can move out here and sample the hot California babes?"

David shook his head as everyone laughed and began talking together about the surprise move when suddenly they heard screams coming from the children's table where Irma, Joanna, Tripp, and Bran and Fran were eating. Bran and Fran were used to the Addison meltdowns and fights so they just continued eating their pie.

"You're just a baby!" Irma yelled at Joanna, both girls had left the table and were standing eye to eye glowering at one another. "I'm not calling you aunt!"

Tripp was nodding his head, "me either! You're younger than I am!"

"And I'm one month older!"

Maddie stood up and approached the battling children, "what's going on? Why all the shouting?"

Irma pointed a loaded finger at Joanna, "she said I have to call her Aunt Joanna!"

"Me too!" Tripp joined in.

"Well she is your aunt. Remember we discussed this!"

"I won't call her aunt!" Irma shook her head, "I just won't talk to her.

David jumped up, "stop being such babies!"

Stephanie called Joanna over, "honey maybe since you guys are almost the same age, they can just call you Joanna."

Joanna glared at Irma and Tripp. "Why do I have to? They call Richie Uncle Richie."

David Sr. chimed in a stern voice, "Richie is a grown man. You are a child. Get it?"

It wasn't often that her father spoke to her in such a tone and when he did Joanna knew he meant business. She nodded her head of brown curls and went back to the table. She gave Tripp and Irma a mad look and then started eating her apple pie. Soon they were all laughing and playing together like nothing ever happened.

Maddie was wrapping up the leftovers as David was putting away the dishes. He winked at her across the room, "I think it went well. Our first Thanksgiving feast."

Maddie looked up from putting foil over the leftover turkey. She had given everyone a doggie bag but there was still a lot of uneaten food. "I know but I feel like a fraud," she confessed, "everyone was saying how good everything was and I felt like cringing." She admitted with a wry smile. "Felt like cheating."

"And how would you know what cheating felt like?" He teased as he dried his hands on a dishtowel covered with turkey.

"You know what I mean." She watched her husband approach with that look in his eyes. The kids were already in bed and hopefully asleep.

"Hey we didn't hurt anyone and the day went great. So, I say it was a success." He grabbed Maddie and pulled her into his arms, "now I say we celebrate what you're thankful for." He pushed his erection against her mound.

Maddie laughed, "and what are you thankful for?"

"You." Simple and to the point, "and our kids. I thank God every day that you're mine."

Maddie moved her lips over David's throat, "I love you."

David squeezed her butt, "come on Goldilocks let's go be thankful."

LA had a freak snowstorm the week before Christmas. The city was practically shut down to the 6 inches that fell overnight. Schools were closed and traffic was at a standstill. David and Maddie decided to close the agency so everyone could stay safe at home.

David was like a kid on a snow day. He missed the snowstorms of his childhood. This was the first time that Irma and Tripp had seen snow and they were dying to play outside. David made a sled out of a plastic trashcan top and off they went. Maddie was happy to stay at home and make hot cocoa and a pot of hot soup for dinner. She didn't miss the cold Chicago winters one bit.

Since the kids weren't used to cold or snow they only were interested in playing outside for a little while. David was disappointed when Irma voiced her unhappiness with the weather, "eww it's too cold! My fingers are frozen!" she wiggled her mittened covered hands in front of David.

Soon Tripp chimed in, "my nose hurts, and my eyes are all runny!" He complained, "I want to go inside."

David was annoyed, "we've only been out here for less than a half an hour!" He told them, "don't you want too build a snowman?"

Both kids shook their heads and ran to the house. David shook his head sadly and followed. Kids!

Maddie was surprised to see her brood back so soon. "Back so soon?"

"It was freezing cold!" Tripp said as he peeled off his jacket, boots and gloves. He knew to hang his coat up in the closet along with his gloves and boots. Irma followed behind dropping her outwear the floor. "I'm all icy!" She shouted!

"Pick up your clothes Irma!" Tripp demanded with his small face covered with a scowl.

"You're not the boss of me!" Irma yelled at her brother.

David came up behind his small daughter, "but I am. Pick up your clothes now!"

Maddie smiled at David over Irma's head. She could see that David was disappointed. He gave her a crooked grin, "kids aren't used to the cold." he told Maddie as he plopped in a chair and took a cookie from the cookie jar. Maddie had already started to bake for Christmas which was only a week away. This year it was only going to be their family and her parents. But she and David had decided to cater their Christmas meal. After the near Thanksgiving fiasco, Maddie was all for having someone else prepare the meal. It saved so much time and was still delicious. But she enjoyed baking with the kids. It was a yearly tradition that she loved. Her thoughts ran to the overabundance of presents locked in the room above the garage; which had become yet another tradition.

She recalled Tripp's first Christmas and the huge fight with David. When she saw the credit card bills for the amount of toys he had bought for a small baby she had a fit. She had confronted David with the bills and they had a huge row.

"Scrooge!" He pointed his finger at Maddie.

"I am not Scrooge." She growled through gritted teeth, "there is no reason to buy so many presents for a baby David. He doesn't even understand anything yet!"

He glared at her with angry green eyes, "but I do! It's his first Christmas and I want to celebrate it if you don't mind – Scrooge!"

"Don't call me that!" She shouted, "you on the other hand are irresponsible and a spendthrift! You have no concept of money or of saving any!"

"It's Christmas Maddie!" He raged, "And I want to enjoy it. And I will enjoy it by buying my kid lots of gifts!"

"Well I think I'm sending some of these gifts back!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Just because you're a miserable Grinch doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the holidays!"

'Can't you enjoy them with a few less presents?" She was trying to stop the argument from escalating.

David threw her a nasty look, "bah humbug!" and walked out of the room.

They hadn't spoken for a few days until Richie came to town to spend time with his nephew. He could tell Maddie was sad and upset when she met him at the door. David was still at the office.

Maddie poured out her troubles to Richie with tears in her eyes. "That man is driving me crazy." But after listening to David's brother Maddie understood a little more about her husband.

"You see when we were growing up Christmas wasn't always fun for us," Richie began, "you see after out mom died Christmas lost its meaning. Our dad wasn't into any holiday traditions and I suppose he didn't realize that a 10 year-old and a 13 year-old still wanted some Christmas spirit." Maddie listened, "when Mom was alive Christmas was so much fun. She'd decorate the entire house and then we'd go out to get a big tree which we'd all decorate together." Tears appeared in his bright blue eyes, "mom died in November and that year we didn't even have a tree much less any presents."

"Oh no!" In Maddie's mind's eye she could picture 2 boys unhappy and sad on such a special day.

"You can't really blame our dad. He was distraught over the loss of our mother and he could barely cope." Richie ran his hands through his hair just like David did when he was thinking or upset. "That was the worst Christmas ever. The following years me and David did our best to decorate and put up a tree but it was never the same. And we no longer got any toys or stuff we really wanted. Dad was still going through the motions." Richie continued, "so both of us vowed that when we had kids we would always get them to best gifts and a lot of them."

Maddie felt her tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh! Richie I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago." His smile reminded her of David too. These brothers so much alike yet so different. "So cut little bro some slack. He's just trying to make everyone happy."

Maddie remembered that talk as she sipped hot cocoa with her family. Tripp and Irma were growing into real little people with their own personalities and attitudes. Well, Irma had more of an attitude then Tripp and Maddie just knew that she was going to be a handful. But she wouldn't change anything for what she had now. And she cringed when she thought that all of it may have never happened if David hadn't given her another chance. She smiled at her husband who was joking and teasing with the kids. Her mind ran to the presents that were still unwrapped in the 'present' room as they called it. She planned to sneak away in a few minutes to start wrapping.

When Maddie opened the door to the room she saw that David had outdid himself again this year. Not only were the kids' gifts piled high (she was glad to see most were wrapped in festive Christmas paper) but her gift pile was almost as tall. And all those gifts were wrapped. She looked over at David's pile which still needed a few more gifts. She remembered the first year that they celebrated Christmas together. David had not shown it but she knew he had been disappointed in the few presents she had given him when he had gone out of her way to please her with trinkets and gifts he knew she would love. She never made that mistake again.

She began to hum Christmas tunes as she began to wrap. Who needed all these presents when she already had the best gift in the world – her family.

But David surprised them all on Christmas Eve when he came home with two small puppies.

"David! The last thing we need around this house are 2 puppies!" She ranted as the children played with the dogs on the living room floor, "we already have 2 hamsters and a rat! And guess who got stuck cleaning the cages?" She pointed an accusing finger at him, "not you! Me!"

"That's not true Maddie!" David retorted, "I clean them. Sometimes." He really hadn't cleaned out the cages in months. He always forgot.

Maddie just stared at him with blue daggers. "Are you listening to me?"

David ran his fingers through his hair, "Maddie they were in a box outside the grocery store!" David explained, "I was their only hope! The next stop was the pound!" David pulled her down on the floor with the kids and puppies. Maddie looked at the dogs. They were adorable. One was brown and white with a black nose and brown tail. The other was almost completely white with brown stripes on its stomach, face and paws. The white one ran over to her and began to lick her face. She laughed and picked the dog up to cuddle. "They are cute." She admitted.

"And the guy giving them away told me they would only grow to like 30 lbs." David nodded to the kids who were laughing and playing with the brown and white one.

Maddie sighed, "ok I guess two smallish dogs won't be so hard to take care of."

David stood up and yelled, "Yabba Dabba Do!"

The puppy took that moment to pee all over Maddie's pants. She couldn't help but laugh.

But she wasn't laughing 6 months later when Moe and Curly had already grown to over 80 lbs. The vet told her they were a mixture of Great Pyrenees and St. Bernard and they were going to be huge. They had already destroyed a couch, too many pairs of shoes and David's baseball mitt. No gate contained them and they had to reinforce the fence in the yard so they wouldn't escape. They were a handful but were so loving and adorable that no one could stay angry at the huge puppies. Maddie hoped when they got older they would calm down. Two dogs were a lot of work!

About a week later David was driving home from the agency when he saw a small moving bundle on the side of the road. He pulled over and cautiously approached the towel wrapped trash bag. He toed the bag and heard what sounded like a puppy whining. He bent down and opened the bag and was immediately assailed by a tiny wet nose. He reached in and pulled out a tiny puppy that looked like a chihuahua. "What have we got here?" He whispered to the little puppy. The puppy growled but then licked David's nose. David laughed and carried the dog to his car.

"I don't want another dog David!" Maddie argued when David came home with the puppy. The kids had already fallen in love with it and Irma wouldn't let it out of her arms. Curley and Moe were interested in the tiny creature and were trying to lick the small dog.

"Come on Maddie. Look how small it is! How can Larry be any trouble?"

"It's a girl dad!" Tripp exclaimed as he pet the small brown puppy.

"Whatever," David shrugged, "we're still calling him Larry! Now we have our 3 Stooges." The kids were very familiar with the Stooges and they found them hilarious. Maddie didn't see the appeal. She didn't find 3 grown men hitting and poking each other funny in the least. "Anyways," he threw Maddie that crooked grin that she could never resist, "can't he stay Mommy?" He took Larry from Irma and held her in front of Maddie, "see how small she is. She won't be a bit of trouble." He promised.

But David was wrong. Larry got into more mischief than the two bigger dogs combined. She was always getting lost in the house and her hobby was ripping up paper and tissues. Anything that dropped on the floor was also hers to destroy. She was a mini monster. And as the months passed, Tripp and Irma stayed out of the grumpy dog's way. Larry liked only Maddie and David. She tolerated the kids and the other pets but she adored her mommy and daddy. But Maddie was her one true love.

Time sped by. David's dad moved out to LA and bought a cute ranch a couple of blocks from David and Maddie. Richie had also decided to tag along and had bought a small food truck that specialized in grilled cheese sandwiches. He was doing very well in his business life but his personal life was a wreck. He had married a girl he had met in Vegas and divorced a year later. Now he was happily playing the field again.

The kids were sprouting like weeds. Irma and Tripp were doing well in school and both had many friends. Joanna had become Irma's best friend and they were even in the same class at school. Joanna with her long brown curls and hazel eyes could have been Tripp's twin. She closely resembled her big brother and had his quick witted, joking personality. Irma was also growing into a little beauty with her caramel brown hair, deep dimples, and penetrating green eyes. The girls had a large crowd of friends that they ruled with small iron hands.

Tripp was more of a loner. He wasn't into the crowd drama and preferred his small group of friends. He was an almost exact replica of David but for the light blonde hair. Girls flocked to him and his aloofness only made them like him more.

Irma and Tripp were also thick as thieves despite their personality differences. Irma was quick as a whip, spontaneous, impulsive, strong-willed, and easy to anger. She could be a handful. Tripp was more of a thinker (like his mother) but he also loved to joke around and that often got him into trouble at school. He also was slower to anger and quicker to forgive. But since they were so close in age Tripp and Irma were inseparable. David called Tripp, Irma, and Joanna The 3 Musketeers.

Time was marching on for David and Maddie also. They were amazed at how fast time was going.

David was happy with his life. His brother liked to tell him about his antics with his women but it didn't make David jealous it the least. David hated the idea of dating again. He had plowed his wild oats many times over and was now happily settled down. Of course he and Maddie still didn't see eye to eye on many things but they at least tried to compromise and work together. He still was crazy about his wife and he adored his kids and enjoyed the 3 dogs, 2 hamsters, and rat that were part of their family. He wasn't thrilled that he was losing his hair but he figured his charming ways and excellent bone structure would still make him attractive and good-looking. Some times, David would have to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. At times, he still couldn't believe that Dave from South Philly had won the super model. And even as she aged, Maddie was still the sexiest woman he had ever seen. He loved her curvier body and the fine lines on her face made her more beautiful in his eyes. And when he made love to her, it was still hot as hell. Life was good. But sometimes David worried life would throw them a curve. It wasn't usual for him to thing this way...

Some days when Maddie looked in the mirror she wasn't happy to see the fine lines and wrinkles that seemed to be multiplying on her face daily. She was also not happy that despite how little she ate or how strenuous her work-out were she was still getting thicker around the waist and bigger in her butt. And what annoyed her most was that David was getting better with age. It wasn't fair that men aged better than women! And she couldn't forget the fact that she was 5 years older than her husband. That was a sore spot with Maddie that she had never admitted. And David was still David with his appreciation of other women. She often told him to reign in his wandering eye and flirting. He would be better for a while and then revert back to his old self. Maddie didn't think David would ever cheat on her but his flirtatious ways often made her feel inadequate and unattractive. But David still seemed to want her sexually. And in the bedroom, she forgot her worries and enjoyed her husband. Their sex life was still magical. Life was good. But once in a while Maddie worried life would throw them a curve. She was usually a worrier so she pushed these thoughts away...


	3. Chapter 3

About 5 years later

Maddie was preparing dinner as the kids did their homework at the kitchen table. She was happy that Irma hadn't given he a hard time about doing her homework but had just sat down across from Tripp and began her work. Some days there was a battle getting Irma to sit down and do her assignments. Tripp usually did his work to get it out of the way but usually not Irma. She would dilly dally then cry when Tripp was finished with his homework and could now play. Thankfully, today wasn't one of those days. Maddie had already had a hard day. She and David were at odds over taking a case. (Shocker!) They had been bickering all day over the case and Maddie was fighting a headache She was actually glad that David was working a case with Bert and wouldn't be home until late. She had returned to working at the office a couple of days a week and the other days she usually worked from home. She still wanted to be home with the kids most of the time.

As Maddie drained the pasta, she was half listening to Tripp and Irma's conversation.

Irma was done with her dreaded math homework, "you think you're a big deal because you're in 3rd grade but you have a mean old teacher!" Irma baited Tripp. She enjoyed making him mad.

Tripp scowled at his sister, "shut up! I like Mrs. Baxter! She's not mean! Just old.

Maddie smiled as she chopped vegetables for their salad. Mrs. Baxter was 33! Kids! "Don't say shut up to your sister." She said automatically as she looked at the children hiding her grin.

Irma started on her English assignment, she noticed Tripp was almost done with his homework and she was jealous, "Well, I like Miss Johnson. She is so pretty and so nice!" (giggles) "I think daddy likes her too."

Maddie's smile disappeared and her ears perked up.

Tripp closed his book and scowled at his sister. "You're stupid!" Tripp told her nastily, "Miss Johnson is dumb too! And she's the one who likes daddy!"

"Stop calling your sister names!" Maddie admonished Tripp.

"Ha ha!" Irma teased Tripp, "you're the dummy!"

Maddie was in no mood, "stop it both of you! Finish your homework. Dinner is almost ready!"

The children resumed their homework then Irma looked up, "Daddy likes Miss Johnson too!" Irma stated.

"Don't be stu—crazy Irma!" Tripp argued, "dad only likes mom!"

"Why do you think that Irma?" Maddie had to ask.

"Because when daddy drops me off in the morning they always talk and laugh together!" Irma told Maddie looking at Tripp. She sneakily stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Irma just stuck her tongue at me!" Tripp shouted as he flicked a pencil at Irma; the pencil dropped to the floor.

Curly picked up the pencil and began to chew it. Moe ran to Curly and they began to fight over the pencil. Larry, who was the boss, woke up from her nap and growled at the two much larger dogs. They dropped the pencil and ran behind Maddie. Larry looked at them, growled grumpily, and went back to her nap.

Even though, Moe and Curly were both well over a 100 lbs. they were frightened of the 10lb. chihuahua. She was their boss.

Maddie turned her attention back to her son and daughter. "Now you two! Stop"

Maddie's face told Irma and Tripp that she was done with their nonsense. They knew not to push their mother when she looked at them with what their father called 'mom's evil look'. "Enough both of you!"

All through dinner Maddie was thinking about David and that pretty young teacher. She knew that her husband liked to flirt but being flirtatious with their daughter's teacher was going too far. His flirting had always been a bone to pick with Maddie. He knew she was a jealous woman but he continued to do it. She hated that he also had eyes for other women. She didn't think he did anything but look but she still hated it. Men!

Maddie was in bed reading when David came home from work. Curly and Moe were lying at the foot of the bed as usual. David shooed them away and closed the door. They'd go sneak in bed with the kids now. Larry was lying in her luxurious dog bed on Maddie's side of the bed. She looked up and wagged her tail. She was happy her daddy was home.

"Hey babe!" David smiled as he threw off his clothes. "Going to take a quick shower" Maddie was happy to see him pick them off the floor as he headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later David came out wearing just a towel wrapped around his waist. Maddie's nipples hardened watching David – his body was damp, and the towel outlined his huge dick. She put the book on the nightstand and beckoned him into bed. Thoughts of the Miss Johnson and their argument of the day flew out of her mind as horniness took over.

A sly grin ran up David's face. "Waiting up for me?" he teased as he threw off the towel and climbed into bed. Maddie could see his member was at full attention and that made her juices flow.

"What do you think?" She replied as her fingers ran over his damp chest hair.

"I think you want my dick." His tongue ran over her neck to that spot. He heard Maddie's moans and that turned him on even more. He still loved how she reacted to his lovemaking.

Maddie giggled, "I think you may be right Mr. Addison."

The made love slowly with love and passion. Their bodies were so in tuned with each other that they knew exactly how to turn the other on and make them come. When their lovemaking was over, Maddie sat up and looked at David. She didn't want to start a fight, but she couldn't fall asleep without talking to him about what Irma said that evening.

"When you drop Irma off at school do you see her teacher?"

David sat up and yawned with his hands over his head, "yea so? She's nice. I like her." He admitted not realizing where this conversation was going. With Maddie it was always a surprise.

"Well, Irma thinks you like each other."

"What are you saying?" David's eyes narrowed and his jaw tensed.

Maddie pushed her hair out of her face, "during dinner Irma said that you and Miss Johnson like each other a lot." She saw David's eyes turn dark green and from experience, Maddie knew he was not thrilled.

"What?" David ruffled his just fucked hair creating angry spikes sticking up all over his head, "and so we're not supposed to like each other?" After all these years he was annoyed at the green-eyed snake that reared its head when he was an inch away from another woman.

"Well maybe not so much."

David looked at Maddie with a mixture of confusion and amusement. "You're kidding me. Right?"

Maddie could see the amusement in David's eyes and that made her angry. "No, I am not! And I'm glad that you find this funny!" She fumed, "if Irma thinks you two like each other what do the other moms and dads think?"

"Really?" Air quotes, "we like each other?" He shook his head again, "are we 12?" He scoffed with a smirk.

"Well, Miss Johnson is only slightly older!" Maddie seethed, "and wipe that dumb smirk off your face."

"This is the smartest smirk I have." David joked with a bigger smirk.

"I hate you!" Maddie growled.

David pushed her down and kneed her legs open, "baby I don't like anybody but you." He began to make love to her again, "actually I don't like you. I love you honey."

Maddie succumbed to David's lovemaking. They quickly spiraled out of control. Afterwards, Maddie stared into David's eyes. "Cut out the flirting with Miss Johnson!" She ordered him, "or else."

Months later -

Maddie had left Blue Moon early because she was feeling very tired. She recognized the symptoms but wanted to be sure before she said anything to David. She made an appointment with her doctor for the following morning. She told David that she was going to the doctor with her mother so he wouldn't be suspicious.

"Well, well," Dr. Samuels smiled, "you're having another baby Maddie!"

"Am I too old?" She worried.

"No but at your age we need to be extra careful," the doctor explained, "I'd like to do some tests just to be sure that everything is going well with the pregnancy."

Maddie nodded, "now?"

Dr. Samuels shook his head, "not now. You're only 8 weeks pregnant. I will do some tests when you're at 12 weeks." He told her, "so now just go home and tell David."

"A baby!" David smiled and picked Maddie up spinning her around in his arms. "Another Addison!"

"You're happy?"

"Are you kidding? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well the kids are older now and we'll be starting all over with the diapers and sleepless nights." She thought, "although Larry, Moe and Curly kept us awake many a night."

David's eyes narrowed, "wait you're not happy?"

"Of course I am! I wanted another baby but was afraid to say anything but God made the choice for us!"

The couple celebrated the pregnancy by making love. They didn't want to tell the kids yet since it was still so early in the pregnancy.

A week later:

Maddie marched across the room towards David's office. She slammed into his office as the door closed with a bang. "I told you I didn't want to take this case!" She threw the file on his desk. "And get your feet off the desk!"

A smirk ran up the side of David's face as he leaned back in his chair, keeping his feet on his desk. "Nice to see you too my wife." He quipped.

"I mean it David! I find this case, this man – offensive!"

"Well I don't!" He stood up and approached Maddie. "What's the big deal?"

Maddie's eyes widened, "what's the big deal?" She was flabbergasted. "This man left his wife for a 20 year-old stripper and now he wants us to follow this tart to see if she is cheating on him!"

"So?"

"So?" Maddie snapped, "you think it's ok for a man to leave his wife of 15 years for a a stripper – or any other woman?"

David shook his head, "did I say that?"

"You never said you didn't!"

"It's a case. I don't have to agree with a client's moral values."

"Well, I do!" She shouted then cried out in pain. Maddie clutched her stomach as she bent over in tears.

David ran over and looked at her face which was wracked with pain, "honey what's wrong? Is it the baby?" There was fear in his voice.

Maddie shook her head, "I don't know!" She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "David I'm scared."

Dr. Samuels looked at David and Maddie with sadness, "I'm so sorry."

They were in the doctor's consultation room after the examination. The fetus was no longer viable – is the way the doctor explained it.

Maddie was crying as the doctor spoke, she only heard half of what he was saying. She was holding on to David's hand and hoping that this was a nightmare and that she'd wake up soon.

David was devastated. This was the second time that he had lost a baby. He had tears in his eyes. Maddie's grip on his hand was hurting but he welcomed the pain. Physical pain was easier than mental anguish. "Did I do anything wrong?" Maddie asked tearfully, "is this my fault?"

Dr. Samuels shook his head, "no Maddie of course not."

Maddie looked at David with glassy eyes, "well we were arguing and I was upset. Maybe that caused the miscarriage!"

Another shake of the doctor's head, "Maddie nothing you did caused this. Sometimes the baby isn't strong enough or something is not right but the good news is that you can try again!"

"I'm old. That's what happened!" Maddie insisted.

"Maddie the doctor said it wasn't your fault!" He was getting agitated. "We can try again."

Maddie shook her head, "I wanted this baby." She was being childish.

David had no words to say.

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Maddie tried to hide her pain form the children. She was glad that they had decided to wait before telling them about her pregnancy. She sometimes cried about it to David but she could tell he was getting tired of her tears. She didn't even thing about how he was feeling and the thought that this was his second loss never even entered her mind. She was so wrapped up in her own misery.

After a few weeks, David didn't want to talk about the miscarriage anymore. He was hurting as much as Maddie but he wanted to try and move on. The baby would never be forgotten but they couldn't wallow in their grief forever. It was time to get on with their lives. He surprised Maddie with a brand new silver Town and Country minivan he knew she wanted (he had splurged on a Jeep Grand Cherokee a few months before )and all he got was a slight smile. He was getting a bit annoyed.

David brought this up to Maddie, "we're lucky to have 2 beautiful healthy kids. I wish things had gone differently but they didn't. Maybe you want to try again?"

Maddie shook her head, she realized David didn't care and she was just going to push down her feelings and move on, that's what he wanted after all, "no, it's fine. I'm fine."

He knew she wasn't, "maybe you want to try those pills again that you took after Irma?"

Maddie had thought the same but when David brought it up it annoyed the Hell out of her, "of course one pill a day and the loss of my baby will be forgotten."

David ran his fingers through his hair, "I never said to forget the baby!" He snapped, "I hurt too you know."

"Well you sure have done a great job of hiding it!" She snapped back, "anyway, I'm fine!"

"Okay, if you say so." David mumbled as he left the room. There was nothing more he could say.

The kids could sense the tension in the house. They were used to the fighting and yelling but for the past weeks there was none of that between their parents. No slamming doors, no shouting names and each other – all was calm. But something was wrong. Their parents were too nice and polite to each other. It was strange.

Irma was sitting on the couch with Maddie watching TV, David and Tripp had gone the Dodger game so she was alone with her mom. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

Maddie turned to her daughter, "of course. What's up?" Irma was turning into a beautiful little girl. Maddie was thinking of showing her pictures to some friends that she knew in the modeling business when her daughter got a bit older. With her face and those startling green eyes she was a natural.

"Don't you and daddy like each other anymore?" Her eyes were sad.

Maddie was taken aback, "of course we do. We love each other. What made you ask me that?"

Irma stared at Maddie with David's eyes, "well, you don't fight and slam doors anymore."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Irma shook her head, "I don't know but it is weird." She told her mom with wide eyes, "I don't like it. And neither does Tripp. Are you getting a divorce?"

"Of course not! Daddy and I are fine." She stated firmly. But were they?

Across town Tripp was having a similar conversation with his father. The home team was losing and Tripp was bored. "What's up with you and mom?"

David was thinking of a case he was working on but came to attention with Tripp's inquiry, "What do you mean?"

Tripp looked at his dad seriously, "I don't know it's like weird around the house between you two lately."

"Weird?"

Tripp nodded, "you're too nice to each other. Mom doesn't pick on you, you don't tease mom and try to make her mad." Tripp sipped his drink, "real weird."

David realized what Tripp said was true. For the past weeks after Maddie's miscarriage it was like he was living with a stranger. Maddie looked the same but she seemed cold and unpenetrable. And they hadn't made love in a couple of weeks. And when they had made love it was like they were both going through the motions. A cold chill ran over David. They needed to get their marriage on track asap. Maybe a nice vacation would bring Maddie back?

After the kids were in bed that night Maddie sat next to David on the sofa. She had been thinking of what her daughter had said and she knew that things had to change if they didn't want to move further apart.

"Hey!" Maddie greeted David.

"Hey back Blondie." He moved closer to her, "I think we need to talk."

"Tripp got to you?" Maddie asked.

David nodded. "Irma?"

"Guess they could see through us." She moved closer to her husband. "I'm sorry I've been such a cold bitch lately. At first I was hurt and then I was angry and I took it out on you."

David pulled her on his lap, "I was wrong too." He shook his head, "I know we should have talked about it. But I just wanted to forget it. Remember, I'd been through it before."

"I wasn't thinking of you." Maddie admitted.

David laughed, "well yeah but I should have been more supportive instead of shying away and ignoring you."

"That hurt me. Some days I hated you for letting me hurt on my own!"

"I was hurting too but yeah I was a shit."

She nodded, "but you're my shit."

"Imagine the kids are worried because we're NOT fighting!"

Maddie laughed with him. "I know! Irma was concerned because we weren't yelling and slamming doors!"

David pulled her in for a kiss, "tomorrow back to slamming doors. We can't worry the kids after all." His fingers trailed under her nightgown, "and I missed this most of all."

Maddie moaned as his fingers played lightly over her nub. "Let's go to bed." She whispered. "I need you bad."

"Oh and you'll get me..." he put her hand on his erection, "all of me."

Irma and Tripp noticed that things weren't really back to normal with their parents. They were arguing and slamming doors again but now it seemed different. There was an edge of bitterness that they could feel between their parents. And their arguments seemed nastier. They were worried. A lot of their friends came from divorced homes.

Trying to get things back to normal, David surprised the family with a mini vacation. He had rented a bungalow on the beach in Malibu for a long weekend. Maddie was thrilled with the idea of a few days relaxing on the beach. The kids were thrilled about the beach and about missing a couple of days of school. Everyone was in high spirits as they piled in the car for the trip to Malibu. Three dogs and two kids made a racket as they fought each other for seats in the van. Patty was taking care of the hamsters and rat.

David spent the days on the beach with the kids and the dogs. David and the kids rode jets skis and spent most of their time in the ocean. Maddie was happy to just bask in the sun and relax with Larry lying at her feet. She felt happy and content for the first time in a long while. And instead of cooking the family ate their meals in a cute little restaurant down the beach.

At night, they toasted marshmallows then when the mosquitos got to friendly, the family would go inside to watch TV. And the best part of the night for Maddie and David was when the kids went to bed. That was their time to reconnect and make love. One night they took a blanket and a bottle of wine and made love on the beach.

Things were going well until the day before they were due to leave. It was a cold, rainy day and David volunteered to go get some breakfast. Maddie and the kids were still in their pajamas and were hoping the weather would clear up later in the day. They were getting hungry as they waited for David to return with food.

Maddie was getting worried. She looked outside and saw that their car was still there so David had probably walked up the beach. There had been a let up in the rain when he had left but now it was pouring again. Maddie decided to meet David at the restaurant to give him a ride home.

"I will be back in a few minutes. Do NOT open the door to anyone. Stay inside and watch TV." Maddie instructed Tripp and Irma as she left the house. She could barely see the road in front of her as she drove to the end of the beach. Only David would think it was a good idea to go for a walk down the beach in such weather. She mentally shook her head. As she pulled up to the restaurant, she could make out 2 shapes on the covered porch. She recognized one has David who was standing way too close to the other shape.

David placed his breakfast order and went to the covered patio to wait. Since the place was crowded David knew it might take a while for his food to be ready. He leaned against the rail and looked out toward the ocean. Even in the rain and fog it was still a beautiful sight. About 15 minutes later, his favorite waitress- Debbie Lou- walked up to him holding out a plastic bag with David's order. He smiled at her and reached in his wallet for a tip. Debbie Lou smiled at David as she placed the money in her cleavage which was clearly visible in her tight uniform. She had her eye on David since she had first seen him. But today he wasn't surrounded by a wife and kids. A quickie behind the restaurant was on her mind. The ring on David's hand glittered but Debbie Lou ignored it.

"So, where's the wife and kids this morning sugar?" She asked as she sidled closer to David. She was a bold woman. Debbie had learned early in life that if she wanted something she had to go after it. She wanted to screw this guy.

David moved back but his back was against the fence. "Home waiting for me." he told her trying to pick up his food and leave.

Debbie Lou moved closer so that David was trapped against the rail. He put out his arms to push Debbie Lou out of his way. And that's when he saw his wife pound up the steps with a lethal look on her face.

"Maddie!"

"David!" Maddie turned to glare at Debbie Lou who slinked away quickly. She tried to stay away from jealous wives.

"What are you doing here?"

"Maybe I should be asking you that question!" Her voice was shrill, "what the fuck were you doing with that waitress David?"

David put up his hands as if to ward off an enemy, "I was not doing anything!" David thought it might have looked bad to his jealous wife but he was innocent.

"Sure looked cozy to me." She snapped grabbing the bag of food and leaving. David watched her drive away and shook his head.

By the time David got back to the house, he was drenched and freezing. He gave Maddie a nasty look as he slammed into the house and headed straight for the shower without a word.

The kids watched with their mouths wide open. Irma turned to her mom with a frown, "why is dad all wet?" she wanted to know, "why didn't you drive him back here?"

Maddie didn't reply.

"Dad is pretty pissed." Tripp observed.

"Don't say that word!" Maddie told him sternly.

Irma was getting mad, "what word? Dad?"

"Irma Addison!" Maddie pointed her finger at her daughter, "you watch your mouth young lady!"

Irma's eyes looked down as if to watch her mouth. Maddie threw up her hands and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

The drive home was silent and tense. Even the kids barely spoke. They put on their headphones and listened to their own music.

"Do you want to stop for something to eat?" David asked trying to start a conversation.

"Sure, why not? Guess you want to add another waitress to your fan club."

David's jaw clenched with anger but he didn't say a word. He pulled in to the next diner they came across. He beckoned the kids to follow him and ignored Maddie. She reluctantly trailed after her family. She knew she had been wrong to snap at David but she couldn't stop the green-eyed snake from rearing its ugly head. She vowed to try harder.

At lunch. Maddie tried to make conversation with David and she was relieved when he joined in. Maybe the day could be saved after all.

Days later:

Maddie told David she would be working at Blue Moon that day. She needed to go over the payroll and expenses for the agency. So, after dropping the kids off at school they drove in together. They tried to keep things light between them but there were still remnants of tension between them.

They sat a few minutes in the building garage. David thought about making a move but he was reluctant since he didn't know if Maddie would welcome his attentions. This was something new to him and he didn't care for the way it felt.

Maddie was waiting for David to put his hand on her thigh. She missed the way he couldn't keep his hands off of her. But lately he hadn't seemed very interested in touching her. She was afraid to make a move not knowing if he would reject her. She inwardly sighed then opened the car door with sadness.

They rode up in the elevator in silence.

David came out of his office a little before noon, he was going to ask Maddie if she wanted to have lunch with him. Someone had to break this awkward silence between them and it looked like it would have to be him. He missed her. But when he walked toward Maddie's office Agnes called him, "Mr. Addison. She's not in."

"Not in? We came in together."

Agnes nodded making her earrings tinkle. "She went to lunch?"

"Lunch?"

Agnes nodded again.

"With who?"

"She was meeting the new lawyer Blue Moon hired at Chez Enrique." Agnes informed him,

"New lawyer?" David knew that Maddie had hired a new lawyer but she never mentioned having lunch with him today. David felt his stomach clench.

"Grayson Pierce."

David mumbled that name to himself. "Surely a nice safe man."

"What did you say Mr. Addison?"

David headed back to his office without answering Agnes.

About an hour later he buzzed Agnes, "Maddie back?"

"No, Mr. Addison."

"Buzz me when she comes in."

David was just about to buzz Agnes again when he heard laughter coming from the outer office. He jumped out of his chair and headed toward the sound.

Maddie had just returned from her lunch with Grayson Pierce. He was a great lawyer and she was looking forward to working with him. Pierce was from a long line of lawyers. He joined his family law firm directly out of law school and had made partner by the time he was 26 years old. Pierce was a brilliant lawyer. He was also drop dead gorgeous. At 40 years old he still had a thick mane of blonde hair and sparkling grey eyes. Women were drawn to him like bees to honey so he was a bit surprised that Maddie hadn't fallen to his feet in worship. But then again, Maddie Hayes was no ordinary woman. She was a former supermodel who still was exquisitely beautiful. He knew she was married to her partner at the agency and had 2 kids. But that had never stopped him before. He wanted her.

Maddie saw David walk out of his office and stopped laughing immediately. She should have told David she was taking Grayson to lunch. At the time it hadn't seemed important to inform her husband but looking at the thundercloud covering his face she knew it had been a mistake. She turned to David with a smile.

"David, this is our new lawyer. Grayson Pierce."

"Gray, this is my husband and business partner David Addison."

The two men eyed each other and then shook hands. David didn't like the way Pierce was eyeing Maddie. He was looking at her like a cat looks at a bowl of cream. And Maddie seemed to be way too familiar with the lawyer. David tried never to allow jealously to overwhelm his good sense but he could feel his jaw tense and his head begin to pound. But unlike his wife, David could control his green-eyed snake. "Nice to meet you." David told him then walked back to his office before the snake could rise.

On the way home David never mentioned Grayson Pierce and Maddie wondered why? If David had gone to lunch with a good-looking woman without telling her she would have been livid. Her stomach sank as she decided that David no longer gave a damn about her.

She had to hide the tears when she watched her husband and children joke and talk at dinner. She tried to join in but the lump in her throat prevented her from speaking. She felt ill at ease with David and that made her want to cry. What had happened to their marriage?

Maddie didn't say one word at the dinner table and David was miserable. He joked with the kids but inside he was hurt and angry. Maybe Maddie would rather be sitting across from that handsome lawyer. David wanted to punch a wall when he looked at the cold haughty look on Maddie's face.

The next week was fraught with tension. Maddie had brought up Grayson Pierce one too many times before David exploded. They were in her office and she had just hung up with the lawyer when David walked in. He flopped on her couch and put his feet up. He knew she hated when he did that but he was childishly trying to get a rise out of her. A smirk ran up his face as he nodded to the phone, "seems to spend a lot of time talking to your friend Greg."

"It's Grayson." Maddie was in no mood since they were being sued by a disgruntled client and that was on her mind. She had been talking to Grayson a lot this past week but it was about the case! "and I did mention that Blue Moon is being sued didn't I?"

David sat up, "I don't know did you?" He scratched his head, "well thank our lucky stars that the poster boy is here to save the day!" His voice was sarcastic.

Maddie stared at him with blue lasers, "why on earth are you jealous? You're my husband." She spat at him.

"Lately doesn't seem as if that matters anymore."

"For you or me?"

"Well, it still matters to me!" Maddie told him truthfully. "How about you? Do I matter?" She was afraid of his reply.

"Of course, you matter! I love you!" Maddie stared at him with

Maddie's mouth watered as she saw David approach her with a huge tent pulling up the front of his slacks. It had been too long since she had felt the beast inside of her. "David."

"Maddie."

Maddie stood up and moved around her desk. She stood with her back against her desk and a horny look in her eyes. Her legs moved apart as David moved against her. He pushed her back on the desk and spread her legs apart with his hands.

Maddie heard her dress tear and that only fueled her desire.

Their coupling was fast and wild.

"Oh and you'll get me..." he put her hand on his erection, "all of me."

ht.

"Sure looked cozy to me." She snapped grabbing the bag of food and leaving. David watched her drive away and shook his head.

By the time David got back to the house, he was drenched and freezing. He gave Maddie a nasty look as he slammed into the house and headed straight for the shower without a word.

The kids watched with their mouths wide open. Irma turned to her mom with a frown, "why is dad all wet?" she wanted to know, "why didn't you drive him back here?"

Maddie didn't reply.

"Dad is pretty pissed." Tripp observed.

"Don't say that word!" Maddie told him sternly.

Irma was getting mad, "what word? Dad?"

"Irma Addison!" Maddie pointed her finger at her daughter, "you watch your mouth young lady!"

Irma's eyes looked down as if to watch her mouth. Maddie threw up her hands and walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

The drive home was silent and tense. Even the kids barely spoke. They put on their headphones and listened to their own music.

"Do you want to stop for something to eat?" David asked trying to start a conversation.

"Sure, why not? Guess you want to add another waitress to your fan club."

David's jaw clenched with anger but he didn't say a word. He pulled in to the next diner they came across. He beckoned the kids to follow him and ignored Maddie. She reluctantly trailed after her family. She knew she had been wrong to snap at David but she couldn't stop the green-eyed snake from rearing its ugly head. She vowed to try harder.

At lunch. Maddie tried to make conversation with David and she was relieved when he joined in. Maybe the day could be saved after all.

Days later:

Maddie told David she would be working at Blue Moon that day. She needed to go over the payroll and expenses for the agency. So, after dropping the kids off at school they drove in together. They tried to keep things light but there were still remnants of tension between them.

They sat a few minutes in the building garage. David thought about making a move but he was reluctant since he didn't know if Maddie would welcome his attentions. This was something new to him and he didn't care for the way it felt.

Maddie was waiting for David to put his hand on her thigh. She missed the way he couldn't keep his hands off of her. But lately he hadn't seemed very interested in touching her. She was afraid to make a move not knowing if he would reject her. She inwardly sighed then opened the car door with sadness.

They rode up in the elevator in silence.

David came out of his office a little before noon, he was going to ask Maddie if she wanted to have lunch with him. Someone had to break this awkward silence between them and it looked like it would have to be him. He missed her. But when he walked toward Maddie's office Agnes called him, "Mr. Addison. She's not in."

"Not in? We came in together."

Agnes nodded making her earrings tinkle. "She went to lunch?"

"Lunch?"

Agnes nodded again.

"With who?"

"She was meeting the new lawyer Blue Moon hired at Chez Enrique." Agnes informed him,

"New lawyer?" David knew that Maddie had hired a new lawyer but she never mentioned having lunch with him today. David felt his stomach clench.

"Grayson Pierce."

David mumbled that name to himself. "Surely a nice safe man."

"What did you say Mr. Addison?"

David headed back to his office without answering Agnes.

About an hour later he buzzed Agnes, "Maddie back?"

"No, Mr. Addison."

"Buzz me when she comes in."

David was just about to buzz Agnes again when he heard laughter coming from the outer office. He jumped out of his chair and headed toward the sound.

Maddie had just returned from her lunch with Grayson Pierce. He was a great lawyer and she was looking forward to working with him. Pierce was from a long line of lawyers. He joined his family law firm directly out of law school and had made partner by the time he was 26 years old. Pierce was a brilliant lawyer. He was also drop dead gorgeous. At 45 years old he still had a thick mane of blonde hair and sparkling grey eyes. Women were drawn to him like bees to honey so he was a bit surprised that Maddie hadn't fallen to his feet in worship. But then again, Maddie Hayes was no ordinary woman. She was a former supermodel who still was exquisitely beautiful. He knew she was married to her partner at the agency and had 2 kids. But that had never stopped him before. He wanted her.

Maddie saw David walk out of his office and stopped laughing immediately. She should have told David she was taking Grayson to lunch. At the time it hadn't seemed important to inform her husband but looking at the thundercloud covering his face she knew it had been a mistake. She turned to David with a smile.

"David, this is our new lawyer. Grayson Pierce."

"Gray, this is my husband and business partner David Addison."

The two men eyed each other and then shook hands. David didn't like the way Pierce was eyeing Maddie. He was looking at her like a cat looks at a bowl of cream. And Maddie seemed to be way too familiar with the lawyer. David tried never to allow jealously to overwhelm his good sense but he could feel his jaw tense and his head begin to pound. But unlike his wife, David could control his green-eyed snake. "Nice to meet you." David told him then walked back to his office before the snake could rise.

On the way home David never mentioned Grayson Pierce and Maddie wondered why? If David had gone to lunch with a good-looking woman without telling her she would have been livid. Her stomach sank as she decided that David no longer gave a damn about her.

She had to hide the tears when she watched her husband and children joke and talk at dinner. She tried to join in but the lump in her throat prevented her from speaking. She felt ill at ease with David and that made her want to cry. What had happened to their marriage?

Maddie didn't say one word at the dinner table and David was miserable. He joked with the kids but inside he was hurt and angry. Maybe Maddie would rather be sitting across from that handsome lawyer. David wanted to punch a wall when he looked at the cold haughty look on Maddie's face.

The next week was fraught with tension. Maddie had brought up Grayson Pierce one too many times before David exploded. They were in her office and she had just hung up with the lawyer when David walked in. He flopped on her couch and put his feet up. He knew she hated when he did that but he was childishly trying to get a rise out of her. A smirk ran up his face as he nodded to the phone, "seems to spend a lot of time talking to your friend Greg."

"It's Grayson." Maddie was in no mood since they were being sued by a disgruntled client and that was on her mind. She had been talking to Grayson a lot this past week but it was about the case! "and I did mention that Blue Moon is being sued didn't I?"

David sat up, "I don't know did you?" He scratched his head, "well thank our lucky stars that the poster boy is here to save the day!" His voice was sarcastic.

Maddie stared at him with blue lasers, "why on earth are you jealous? You're my husband." She spat at him.

"Lately doesn't seem as if that matters anymore."

"Well, it still matters to me!" Maddie told him truthfully. "How about you? Do I matter?" She was afraid of his reply.

"Of course, you matter! I love you!"

Maddie stared at him with her blue eyes wide open, "Well, maybe you should show it."

He chuckled, "Oh I'll show you all right."

Suddenly, David was filled with a wild desire to make love to Maddie. Maybe he wanted to put his mark on her because of his jealousy. Maybe he wanted to convince himself that she was still his, But whatever it was he needed to get his hands on her.

He locked the office door then David strutted towards her. Maddie was wearing a short yellow dress that accentuated her curves and her long, sexy legs. He was instantly hard.

Maddie's mouth watered as she saw David approach her with a huge tent pulling up the front of his slacks. It had been too long since she had felt the beast inside of her. "David."

"Maddie."

Maddie stood up and moved around her desk. She stood with her back against her desk and a horny look in her eyes. Her legs moved apart as David moved against her. He pushed her back on the desk and spread her legs apart with his hands.

Maddie heard her dress tear and that only fueled her desire.

Their coupling was fast and wild.

For a time, things were good again. Sex was great and their passionate fights began anew. But then things began to go sideways again. David had met one of his old bowling buddies at the dry cleaners. Matt and he had been pretty close before David quit the time a short time after Tripp was born. David missed bowling and hanging out with the guys. So, when Matt told him asked David if he was interested in joining the team again, David accepted. Maddie had her Tuesday night yoga classes so this would be his time for himself. He and Matt left it that they'd see each other at the bowling alley the following Wednesday.

"You what?" Maddie was annoyed. "You didn't even tell me you were thinking of bowling again!"

David could see the irritation in his wife's eyes, "oh I didn't realize I needed your permission!"

"I never said you needed my permission!" Maddie snapped, "but it would be nice if you gave me a heads up that you were going bowling tonight. It would be nice to have known..."

"Well now you know!"

"Yes, now I know." Maddie seethed. She really didn't mind David bowling on Wednesdays with his buddies but not telling her his plans til the last minute annoyed her. But she didn't want to start a fight. Seems all they did lately was bicker and fight. But no longer did they make up with sex. Now the tension and anger just continued. She felt sad inside and didn't know what to do to mend their marriage.

Maybe he should have given Maddie the heads up that he was planning on going bowling that night but he wanted to get under her skin. David wanted to break through that cold persona she had donned lately but he didn't realize he was going about it the wrong way. Making Maddie angry just hurt their marriage more.

Things had changed on the bowling team. The team had become more competitive and there were now women on the team. David knew Maddie wouldn't be happy about that so he just kept it to himself. He was there to bowl, down a few beers and hang with the guys.

But somehow – someway – Maddie discovered that there were women on David's bowling team. She confronted him with it, "so when were you going to tell me that there are women on your bowling team David?"

"My, my Maddie. You've become a great detective!" He saw his wife's face and sighed inwardly. David tossed off his jacket. He had been out in the field with Viola all day and he was exhausted. The last thing on his mind was going 9 rounds with his Maddie. He shrugged. "Because I knew you'd pitch a fit." He told her straight to the point.

"So, you lied?"

"I didn't lie!" He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on top of his jacket. "You never asked."

"A lie of omission!" She accused.

David threw her a nasty look, "oh guess your leaning legal terms from your friend Gershon."

"His name is Grayson and he's not my friend!"

"Maddie I'm tired and I just want to shower and go to bed. Can't you put your jealousy on hold for tonight?"

Maddie hated the way David was looking at her. "I'm not through talking."

"Well, I'm through listening." David walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

The next morning David was sorry about the way he acted the previous night. He kissed Maddie on the side of her mouth when he sat down at the kitchen table. The kids were already on their way to school. The dogs were sleeping on the kitchen floor hoping for dropped food.

Maddie gave him a half smile. She wasn't sure what his mood would be this morning. "Morning."

David sipped his coffee. "I was thinking."

"Finally..." she joked.

David gave her a crooked smile which could still turn her to jelly, "ha ha about the team."

David saw her face change. "oh."

"Why don't you join with me?" He was annoyed that even after all these years, his wife still didn't trust him.

"And who will watch the kids?" Maddie threw at him.

"We can ask Patty to stay late on Wednesdays." David suggested.

Maddie shook her head, "she has a class that night and anyway I am not interested in bowling."

David pursed his lips, "oh I forgot your majesty that bowling is only for the peasant class."

"I never said that!"

"You thought it!"

"So what? I don't enjoy bowling and I am certainly not interested in joining a bowling team." She exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

David scowled at her, "ok whatever!" He finished his coffee banged the mug down on the table and left.

Maddie was closely working with Grayson Pierce on the lawsuit. Thankfully, Pierce was sure that the judge would throw the case out before it went any further. That was a huge weight off her shoulders. Although David was her partner in Blue Moon he didn't take the business end of it as seriously as he should have. That annoyed her. But lately everything he did annoyed her. And she knew he felt the same about her. She was sure it was just a bump in the long road of their marriage and life together.

David knew Maddie was meeting with that Pierce guy almost every day and that infuriated him. She claimed that they were working on stopping a lawsuit filed against Blue Moon but David didn't understand what part Maddie played in it. She wasn't a lawyer. That was Pierce's job to take care of it. It made him see red and green when he thought about his wife and that asshole behind closed doors. If he ever found out that Pierce had put one finger on Maddie he would destroy him.

Maddie had her yoga class on Tuesday nights and it was up to David to watch the kids but instead of staying home with the kids that night, David asked Patty to babysit while he met the guys from the bowling team. He felt like a cat on a hot tin roof and had to get out of the house.

His buddy Matt picked him up from the house. David was eager to hang out in a bar. It had been quite a long time since he had been in one. They walked in his old haunt "The Bar" and were greeted with cries of "Hey my man!" "Matt the Man!" "Hey Dirty Dave! You made it man!" Scotti came over and slapped him on the back. "Your old lady paroled you?"

David laughed half-heartedly, "yeah something like that." David noticed a few hotties already draped around some of the guys. He liked to flirt and loved to look but that was as far as it went. David just wanted to let off some steam and have a good time.

David stayed far away from the women in the bar but drank way too much. He had in the past used liquor to stave off his emotions but after he had Maddie, he didn't need to drink to feel better. But now that his marriage was rocky and he was worried and sad, he reverted back to his old patterns.

David lost track of time; he had wanted to get home before Maddie. But that was not to be. When Matt finally poured him in to his car, it was already after midnight.

When Maddie came home to find Patty babysitting and David not home - she was not happy. When the night wore on and there was no word from him she was livid. When the clock struck midnight she was worried. And when he still wasn't home at almost one she was nearly crazed with fright. She had tried to beep him numerous times but he never called back. She realized he hadn't taken his car and she was wondering who he was with when she heard a sound at the door. It sounded like someone was trying to get a key in the lock.

Maddie stomped to the door and when she opened it, David fell into her arms. She immediately pulled back and David fell to the floor. He started laughing as he tried to get back on his feet.

Maddie was not amused. "Where were you Addison?"

He put his hand on her shoulder to pull himself up. "I went out for a drink." He hiccupped and burped then laughed again.

"You look like you had more than A drink." She retorted in anger as she looked at his bloodshot eyes. "Who were you with?" Her eyes were angry slits.

"My bowling pals!"

"Oh nice. So now you think it's ok to go out drinking with the women from your bowling team?"

"There were no women from the team." David slurred as he plopped onto the couch.

"But there were other women?" She asked her voice shaking. "I thought that you were hurt or dead!" Maddie shouted, "I beeped you."

Her words fell on deaf ears, David had fallen asleep.

Maddie growled with fury. "Fuck you David!" She ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door.

The next morning, Maddie heard Tripp calling her from downstairs. She had not fallen asleep until almost dawn and she had forgotten to set the alarm. Her eyes were gritty and swollen from crying. She remembered that David was probably still dead asleep on the couch and she jumped out of bed. She hated for her children to see their dad passed out from drinking.

When Maddie got downstairs, she saw Tripp and Irma leaning over David staring into his face. They looked scared, "is daddy dead?" Irma shouted. That scream woke David up.

"What the Hell? Why are you screaming Irma?" His head was pounding.

"We thought you were dead!" Tripp told him with a mad face. "Why are you on the couch and why do you smell awful?"

David sat up gingerly, every movement made his head hurt more, "didn't know I had to answer to my 9 year-old son."

"I'm almost 10!"

Maddie was mortified. "Irma! Tripp! Go to your rooms!"

They turned to her with stunned faces, "we have to go to school!"

Irma looked at her father and then turned to Maddie, "who's going to drive us? I have cheerleading today!"

"And there's pizza for lunch!" Tripp joined in.

Maddie shook her head, "get your stuff I'll take you to school." She looked at David, "I'll be back."

David raised an eyebrow, "is that a promise or a threat?"

Maddie left with the children. She slammed the door so hard it made David cringe with pain.

When Maddie returned home, David had showered and change clothes. He had also made a pot of coffee taken a few pain killers for his hangover. He felt more like himself and more capable of dealing with Maddie's wrath.

When he heard her car turn into the driveway, he poured her a mug of coffee and waited. When she entered the kitchen, he handed her the coffee then sat down. "Ok give it to me I deserve it!" He admitted with a guilty look.

Maddie sat down across from him. All her anger had left her, she just felt sad. "Before we were together your drinking and partying was a major reason why I didn't see us as a couple. Much less married with kids. But then I realized - I thought – you had changed." She pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear and that gesture pulled on David's heart strings. He still loved this woman. Why was he acting like a jerk?"

"I did change! When was the last time I went out drinking?"

Maddie looked unhappy, "last night!"

David shook his head, "you know what I meant!" He ruffled his hair. "I just needed to blow off some steam. I didn't realize you would leave me dead drunk on the couch for the kids to see!"

"Well, I was so angry with you last night I couldn't be near you. I guess that was wrong."

"Damn straight."

"But that doesn't excuse you coming home drunk after midnight and not even letting me know you weren't dead."

David had no words to defend himself. She was right.

"And if you ever do it again you may be dead." She threatened. "I won't - I can't - live with a man that doesn't take my feelings into consideration."

"Ok. Got it."

"A man that wants to drink and party like he's single."

David nodded.

"A man who thinks that he can do as he pleases without any consequences. A man who would rather be out in a bar..."

David jumped to his feet. "I said I got it!" He stormed, "damn Maddie I said I was wrong. I'm sorry. OKAY?"

"OK." Maddie stared him down.

The next few weeks went by quickly. The case against Blue Moon was thrown out of court. David was happy that Pierce guy wasn't around anymore, and he felt there was less tension around the house. Maddie was feeling less stressed about her marriage and found herself enjoying being around David again. They both hoped that it was a new beginning.

But of course, nothing is every easy for Maddie and David….

David was perturbed to find a message on their answering machine from Grayson Pierce. He hated the idea of that man leaving any mark on their home.

"Maddie, this is Gray, I just wanted to discuss what is going on with your quarterly taxes. Call me."

Maddie had just dropped the kids at their friend's house and didn't even have time to close the door before D was in front of her, "oh is George our accountant now too?" His asked acidly.

Maddie at first had no clue what David was talking about. "What? Who?"

"Your poster boy left a message in OUR answering machine."

Maddie walked over the machine and replayed the message. She looked at David cooly.

David waved towards the phone, "so?"

"So?"

"Don't so me! I thought Georgie boy was our company lawyer!"

"It's Grayson. And he is our lawyer and that is why I asked him to look over the new tax laws and discuss them with Arnold our accountant!"

David just ran his hands through his hair and looked at her.

"Why does this man bother you so much?" Maddie had to ask.

"Cause he reminds me of another poster boy you know." He replied and left the room.

Maddie didn't even bother to follow him. She just sat on the couch and thought about their turbulent life together.

A few weeks later David was excited. His bowling team was going for the championship that night. He didn't ask Maddie to come and watch the game since she knew how she felt about bowling and bowling alleys but he wished he had the type of wife who shared his passion for sports. Anyway, Tripp was sick with a sore throat so she probably wouldn't want to leave him.

Maddie was wondering why David hadn't asked her to watch the bowling tournament. She knew how important this night was to him. She decided to surprise him at the bowling alley. Patty agree to watch the kids. Tripp was feeling better and his fever was gone so Maddie didn't feel guilty leaving him. Patty was a little late getting to the house and there was so much traffic on the way to the bowling place Maddie feared she had missed the game.

She pulled up to the last parking space and was about to leave the car when she noticed a familiar figure standing by the back door of the bowling alley. Her heart ran cold when she saw that that figure was not alone. She squinted her eyes to see better. There was David holding a woman in his arms and whispering in her ear. Maddie saw red and before she could control herself she slammed out of the van and headed straight toward her husband and that woman. Hadn't she just found David in a similar situation not too long ago? When would she learn that David liked the ladies – and they liked him.

David noticed Emily was very quiet during the game. That was something new. She was like him always laughing and joking so David was concerned. He liked Emily and thought of her as a younger sister. "Hey, Ems something wrong?" He sat down beside her and looked in her pixie face.

At first, she shook her head but when she saw the concern in David's eyes she began to cry. Not wanting to interrupt the game or embarrass Emily, David steered her outside to talk. She confessed that her fiancé and just told her he was in love with someone else and that the wedding was off. She was distraught. David tried to soothe her and after awhile she stopped sobbing. "Maybe it is for the best," she reasoned through her tears, "he really was a shit and bad in bed too!" Emily snickered, "I was actually thinking of breaking up with him." She handed David a cigarette and put them in her mouth. David lit them both and took a long pull on the cigarette. He hadn't had a smoke in way too long. He had given them up along with his bar hopping.

David hugged her, "see! You'll find someone way better soon!"

"Too bad you're taken." She teased hugging him back and kissing him on the cheek, "you're a good man and friend."

He laughed, "I try."

At that moment both looked up to see a wild-eyed blonde stomping toward them. Emily didn't recognize Maddie and she was scared. David did recognize her and he was terrified.

"What the Hell are you doing with your hand's on my husband?" Maddie screeched at the terrified woman.

Emily pulled away from David and ran into the bowling alley. She had no time for crazy wives. Poor David.

"And when did you start smoking again?" She growled grabbing the cigarette form David's hand and throwing it on the ground.

David held his arms in front of him as if to ward off an attack. "Maddie it isn't what it looks like!"

"You always say that! And I'm the fool who believes it! Fuck you David! Don't bother coming home!"

Maddie ran to the van and sped away in tears.

David sped behind her. He was disgusted and embarrassed and totally furious.

As soon as David walked in the house he was greeted by a screaming banshee. "I told you NOT to come home!" Maddie raged.

Patty said her goodbyes quickly and ran out the front door. She had seen the couple fight before and she wanted to be far away.

The dogs knew to hide when Mommy was in a fit. The two big ones hid in the bathroom and Larry ran upstairs. They were no fools.

"Well, it is my home too!"

"Is it? Seems like the deed is in my name!"

"Bingo! I was wondering how long it would take for you to throw that in my face!" David retorted with disgust, "and I admit you did take longer than I expected. What is it now?" He pursed his lips in thought, "9 years, 2 kids, 3 dogs, 2 hamsters and a rat later!"

"Speaking of rats…"Maddie knew she had crossed a line but she was bitter and crazed with jealousy and ferocity. "Go to Hell!"

"I think I already am!"

"Go back to your slut!"

"For your information, Emily is not a slut. She is a friend who was just dumped by her fiancée. I was only helping her."

"Yeah I'm sure you were!" Her eyes were glassy with hurt and rage.

David shook his head, "you know -this jealousy of yours was endearing the first couple years, honey...but now it just sounds pathetic."

"I'm pathetic!? I'm pathetic!? You know who's pathetic? A man who can't keep his hands off other women!" She seethed, "I was right when I thought you'd eventually cheat!"

David gave a bitter laugh that froze Maddie's bones, "you know why a man cheats!?..."

"Oh, I can't wait for this, David Addison logic..."

"...his wife drives him to it ..."

"...you see? Just as insightful as I thought it'd be..." Maddie glares at him with hatred, "oh so you admit you cheated?"

David looks at her shakes his head and leaves the room but not before he feels something hit his shoulder...he doesn't even turn around he knows when to make his escape. He's become a master in dodging flying objects and escaping rooms since he met Maddie.

Maddie runs after him and grabs him by the shoulder. Their fight escalates and is loud enough to wake Irma and Tripp.

"I hate you David Addison!" Maddie shouted, "get out of this house now!"

"My fucking pleasure!" He turned to face her, "I'm happy to get away from you!" He looks at her with a smirk and spiteful eyes, "you know Maddie you accuse me of everything so freely...look at you...a woman of a certain again so desperate for attention she has to find it in the company lawyer. You're pathetic!"

Before she could stop herself, Maddie raised her hand and slapped David hard enough to leave her handprints on his face. His hand went up to his face in pain to find blood on his mouth from when his teeth hit his lips.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Two young voices interrupted their battle.

David turned around to see Tripp and Irma in tears. They must have woken them up with their screaming.

"You hit Daddy!" Irma glowered at Maddie. The kids had seen a few Maddie kicks and foot stomps but those were almost playful – this slap was vicious.

Maddie and David at the same time: "Both of you go to your rooms!"

Tripp and Irma raced up the stairs in tears. Larry was racing around the house barking and yapping.

David and Maddie again at the same time: "Larry! Shut up!"

"Nice work Maddie!" David seethed "this environment is toxic for me and for the kids! I'm happy to get the hell out of here!" David runs upstairs and quickly throws some clothes into a gym bag. He comes down with the bag slung over his shoulder and Larry at his heels. Moe and Curly run out of the bathroom when the shouting stops and follow David to the front door. He pets the dogs on their heads and battling tears he closed the door behind him.

Maddie collapsed onto the sofa in tears. Larry was racing around the couch and Curly and Moe jumped next to Maddie to comfort her. She put her head in the warm fur of the dogs and began to sob.

David wanted to bask in his misery alone, so he headed toward his couch at Blue Moon. He couldn't believe that his marriage had come to this. Was it truly over? He had to talk to Maddie when they were both less emotional. Less angry. He couldn't lose a marriage and 2 kids, 3 dogs, 2 hamsters and a rat without a fight.

But the next morning when Maddie goes into the office she's cold and aloof and David is angry and bitter. They make sure to stay out of the other's way. Bert of course asks David why he is keeping out of his love buns way and David snaps at him. Even Bert knows when to keep his mouth shut!

David called Richie and asked him if he could stay at his place. Richie was surprised when David tells him about the fights with Maddie. He knows that they belong together and are still two thick-headed to see it. When David arrived at his place, Richie tried to talk some sense into him, but David just poured tequila down his throat and passed out on the couch. Richie made up the bed in the spare bedroom and practically carried David to the bed. He stood and looked down at his brother and shook his head. Sometimes his baby bro was an idiot.

Maddie was trying to make breakfast for Tripp and Irma but her mind was a million miles away. Tripp came running into the kitchen first and plopped in a kitchen chair. "Hey mom!" He began to shove the bacon and eggs in his mouth at full speed.

"Eat slower Tripp!" Maddie admonished her son as she had done a thousand times. He was at that age where he was always hungry and growing taller every day. She looked at Tripp who looked so much like David and she felt tears come to her eyes.

Irma followed her brother into the kitchen a few minutes later. She didn't even look at Maddie. She scowled at her breakfast and began to pick at it.

"Stop playing with your food Irma!"

Irma looked up from her plate with green lasers, "Where's dad?"

Maddie ran her hands through her hair, "he left for work early this morning."

"Liar!" Irma accused with her arms crossed at her chest. "You've been saying this for the last couple of days. But he never comes home either!"

Maddie didn't want to lie to her children but she didn't know what to say, "he's been working on an important case and been coming home very late."

Irma stared at her with David's eyes, "so let me get this straight. Daddy leaves for work before we get up and comes home after we're asleep?"

Maddie nodded.

"Liar!" Irma jumped up from her chair and pushed it into the table spilling her food onto the floor. "You hit daddy and now he's never coming home! I hate you!" The little girl took her book bag and ran out the front door.

"Get your things Tripp." Maddie told her son as he gulped down another glass of milk.

The ride to school was silent and filled with tension.

Maddie felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces. Wasn't this her worst fear and why she was so hesitant to be with David. She had always imagined being left at home while her husband was carousing in bars with other women – and her nightmare had come true! 9 years down the drain.

When Maddie pulled up in front of the school, Irma slammed out of the car without even a good-bye.

"Don't worry about Irms mom. She doesn't hate you. She's just scared that if you get a divorce she won't see dad anymore."

"Of course, you'll see your father!"

Tripp looked at her with sad green eyes, "are you getting a divorce mom?"

Maddie shook her head, "we just need some time to figure things out."

Tripp looked at her doubtfully, shrugged then left the car.

Maddie put her head on the steering wheel as the tears fell. She was pushed out of her misery by the sound of the car beeping behind her to move. She pulled away with a feeling of dread and tears pouring down her face.

The next few days were a nightmare for Maddie. Irma was beside herself over her dad's absence and even Tripp was getting worried. Where was that man? Maddie fretfully asked herself. She had seen him briefly yesterday at the office but he ignored her. She needed to have a talk with David.

David was drowning. He made it to work but did nothing but stare at the TV in his office most of the day. He knew that the office staff was talking about what was going on with him and Maddie and he was too raw to even hear her name. He had tried to talk to her numerous times the following days after he had left but she refused to even look at him. Now, he had basically given up. He wasn't going to beg her to talk. David didn't think begging would work anyway. Maddie had built up her Hayes wall.

He missed his kids more than he had ever thought possible; he missed the dogs, and he even missed the hamsters and rat! David was too upset and raw. He didn't want his kids to see him in such a state so he pulled his Addison avoidance ploy. Maddie built walls and David hit behind them. He was also drinking too much. As soon as he got out of work David hit the bars. Women tried to pick him up, but he had no interest. The only thing he was interested in was getting too drunk to think of Maddie.

About a week later:

David was sitting at his desk nursing a hangover. His entire body was in pain. Just as he was thinking about lying on the couch for a few minutes his office door burst open and in poured his wife. At first, he was happy to see her but when he saw the way she was looking at him – he felt his guts twist.

"Have you forgotten you have 2 small kids Addison?" Maddie stood in front of his desk with her arms folded and her eyes shooting angry darts.

David ran his hand over his pounding head. He didn't know what to say.

Maddie looked David over and hated what she saw. She knew he'd been drinking – a lot – his eyes were bloodshot, his skin was sallow and he looked like he'd slept in his clothes. Instead of feeling sorry for him, Maddie added another brick to the wall around her heart. She had been right about David and his partying. "So?" She snapped, "do you plan to ever see them again?"

"Of course I do!" He told her, "I've been busy."

Maddie looked him up and down with distaste. "Yeah I can imagine what you've been busy doing." She hated him at that instant.

David jumped out of his chair, "why exactly are you here?"

"I think it would be a good idea for you to pick them up at school today and spend some time with them. Assure them that you're still there for them. Okay?"

David nodded.

"And I suggest you take a shower and change your clothes," she suggested acidly, "you don't want them to think their dad is a dirty drunk." Her eyes were mean.

"Fuck you Maddie." David waved her out of his office. He couldn't take her hostility for one more minute.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

David was standing outside of his truck waiting for Tripp and Irma. When he saw their happy faces running toward him – he realized that Maddie had been right. He had been dead wrong not to see his kids. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"I missed you guys!" David smiled as they both almost plowed him down in their exuberance.

"Where were you dad?" Tripp asked with a solemn face.

"We thought you didn't want to see us anymore." Irma told him in her usual direct way.

"I never thought that!"

Irma turned to her brother with accusing eyes, "you did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

David waved his hands in front of their faces, "hold the phone! I'm here now. So, what do you want to do?"

Tripp was hungry and wanted a burger. Irma wanted pizza. Another short tiff between the kids.

"How about we go to that cool laser tag place near the mall then we can get pizza and burgers!"

"Yes!" Tripp grinned climbing into the car.

"Fine," Irma told her father as she climbed in after Tripp.

The evening went well until it was time to drop them home.

"Why aren't you coming in?" Tripp asked with a frown marring his face.

"Don't you want to see mommy?" Irma asked.

"Well I'm not sure Mommy wants to see me." After a few minutes of the kids prodding him, David decided to accompany them in the house. He knew he had made a mistake when he saw Maddie's smiling face turn cold when she saw him walking in behind Tripp.

"Mommy! We had so much fun with Daddy!" Irma was hopping around the living room as the dogs barked and ran toward David.

David bent down to greet the dogs and then looked up at Maddie. "Hi?"

"Tripp, Irma go upstairs and get ready for bed. You both need baths! And don't forget to brush your teeth." The kids kissed and hugged David then ran up the stairs with Moe and Curly running behind them. Larry stayed close to David.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" David gave her his sideways grin but he could see it wasn't working on his wife. His heart hurt.

Maddie hardened her heart, "I think it's better if you go. I also think its better if we don't see each other for a while." She told him with a blank face.

"How can we work anything out if we don't see each other?"

Maddie remained silent.

"Do you even want to try and work things out?" David asked bitterly.

"I think we need time. At least I need time."

"Oh yeah time to think? Haven't we been down this road before?" David asked nastily, "I'd think after 9 years you'd be through thinking if we're right for each other."

"I thought so too until you reverted back to the bar hopping player!"

"It's in your head!"

Maddie was getting tired, "I should have thought more 10 years ago and maybe if you hadn't pushed me into marriage things would have been different."

"Different how?" No reply, "and as I recall YOU were the one who was desperate to get married. Remember? You called me the bastard maker!"

"I really don't have the energy to do this now!"

"Do what? Try and save out marriage!" David shook his head and slammed out the door.

Maddie sat on the couch as the tears ran down her face. What was she going to do? She still loved David and probably always would, but she couldn't stay with a man who ran around and drank.

Maddie did her best to avoid David at the office. The only time they spoke was about an important case or about the kids. David tried numerous times to talk to Maddie about their marriage but she was always cold and standoffish.

One morning they had to confer on a case that they had been working on together for months. The entire team that had been working on the case met in the conference room. As Maddie gave out the notes on the case, David noticed that her ring finger was bare. His throat tightened. He was almost positive that Maddie was wearing her wedding ring the last time he saw her. It was like all their time together had meant nothing to her. David's hurt began to turn to bitterness and anger. Here he was running after her with his tail between his leg like a peasant trying to please his Queen.

When the meeting was over David raced to his office and threw the ring across the room. Then as an after thought he looked for it and placed it in his desk drawer. He then sat down in his office chair put his head in his hands and wept.

David always made sure he was sober for work and when he was with the kids but the times he was alone were usually spent in bars. And the weekends were one long party. Women tried to pick David up all the time, but he took no notice of them and they eventually slunk away. David couldn't think about being with another woman yet. He wanted Maddie.

A couple of weeks passed. Time was marching on. David was lonely and sad over the weekend. The kids were with Maddie and he missed them terribly. He missed the weekends with his family. When he woke up Sunday morning with another hangover he vowed to pull himself together. Richie had offered him his spare bedroom for as long as he needed it but David hated to impose on him. His brother had gone back to Philly for the week to see some old friends so David was alone in the apartment. He pushed himself into the shower, got dressed and left the apartment.

Without realizing it, David wound up on the street leading up to his house. David wanted with all his heart to go up to the house and ring the bell. But not knowing how Maddie would greet him made his hesitate. He was about to drive up the circular driveway when he saw a light silver Porsche driving away from his house. David's heart stopped. The driver of that expensive car was that lawyer guy. Why was he at his house early on a Sunday morning? Would Maddie allow another man to sleep over; she wouldn't if the kids were at home. But maybe they weren't? Maybe they spent the night with friends or at their grandparents house. Without another thought, David sped up to the house, bolted from the truck and pounded on the door. For a second, two other times that he had pounded on that same door crossed his mind.

A minute later, Maddie opened the door and when her eyes fell on David they turned surprised and then ice cold. "Why on earth are you pounding on my door like a crazy man?" She noticed his hair was a mess like he had been running his fingers through it and his eyes were wild in his face.

David pushed Maddie aside and barged into the house. He looked around at the empty rooms and turned to Maddie with hurt and dread. "Didn't take you long to open your legs to another man. Miss "I don't do affairs (air quotes)!"

Maddie looked at David like he had sprouted horns, "what on earth are you talking about Addison?" She spat nastily, "have you lost your mind?"

At that moment Tripp and Irma came bounding down the stairs with Moe and Curly right behind them. When they saw David they screamed in happiness and ran to him.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

"We missed you! Are you coming home now?" Irma asked wide-eyed.

The dogs were more excited than the kids and started jumping all over David. They pushed him against the wall and began licking his face. "Yo! Guys, calm down! I missed you guys too." He began to pet their huge heads as he pushed them to the floor. They looked at him with tails wagging and eyes filled with adoration.

David realized he might have been wrong about Maddie boinking that lawyer guy. But he still had to know why he was at their house that morning. "Guys let me talk to your mom for a minute okay?"

Tripp made a face, "I wanted to tell you about my homerun yesterday." Tripp had just made the middle school baseball team and he was excited, "I wish you could have been there!"

David hadn't even know he had a game! He would have been there. "Next time let me know you have a game. Okay champ?" He tousled his son's blonde hair.

"Irma, Tripp, go take the dogs in the yard."

"Moe, Larry Curley! Come on guys!" Irma ran toward the yard with the 2 larger dogs running beside her. Larry flopped down at David's feet and refused to budge.

David waved the kids away, "just leave her. I'll come say goodbye before I leave." David promised. "Now shoo!"

When he knew the kids were out of ear shot David looked at Maddie with angry green eyes, "so I was right about that Greg guy!" David accused nastily, "we haven't even been apart for a month and already you're with another man!" David was furious, "and in front of the kids! I saw your boyfriend drive away so don't fucking lie to me!"

Maddie looked at David and shook her head. "You're nuts!"

"And you're a harlot!"

"Not that it is any of your business but Grayson was here for a reason."

David was enraged now, "not my business? Not my business?" He shouted.

"Keep your voice down David! I don't want the kids to hear us fighting!"

"You're still my wife! So what you do – especially with some other guy – is my business!"

Maddie picked up a folder from the coffee table. "This is why Gray was here." She handed David the folder.

David grabbed the folder out of Maddie's hand, he opened it and the color drained from his face. "What the Hell is this?" He waved the papers in front of her face.

Maddie couldn't look David in the eye, she sat on the couch and looked passed him, "they're legal separation papers."

"What? What the Hell does that mean? Divorce papers?"

Maddie shook her head, "no just an agreement that we are now legally separated."

"And what does that mean?" David was hurt, confused and angry.

"It just means that we can lead separate lives until we decide what we intend to do." Her voice was matter-of-fact but inside she was dying. Mentally, she knew that this was the best for all of them but looking at David's face now she wasn't sure.

"And what do we intend to do?"

She shrugged which made him want to throttle her.

"So your boyfriend drew up this papers?" David threw them at Maddie. The papers flew passed her and wound up all over the floor.

"He's NOT my boyfriend David!" She looked him in the eye, "I just think being apart for a while will give us a chance to think..."

David cut her off, "and again with the fucking thinking?"

Maddie stood up and began to gather the papers together as David watched her with hurt, bitter eyes. Maddie once again handed David the papers, "these aren't divorce papers David. It just is a legal agreement that we are now living separate lives."

David took the papers and waved them at her, "and what's the difference between these and divorce papers."

"Until we decide what we are going to do we're still married and don't have to worry about dividing property or our business."

David shook his head, "oh so this is business?" He couldn't believe his ears. Where was this going. "So you want a divorce?"

Maddie shook her head, "I don't know what I want David and that is why I want to live apart for a while!"

David's eyes glittered spitefully, "so then I'll be free to fuck other women?"

Maddie's heart fell to her feet, "go home David." She told him with disgust. "Look over the papers and please sign them."

David put the papers in his back pocket, "oh one other thing Maddie; next time Tripp has a game I want to know." He turned away and didn't see the tears in Maddie's eyes, he turned toward the yard and called out to his kids, "Yo Little Addisons come say goodbye to your old man!"

Tripp, Irma and the 2 dogs bounded into the living room. "Dad are you going to stay for lunch?" Tripp asked as he flopped on the couch with the 2 big dogs. Larry was napping on the edge of the couch and was annoyed at the interruption. He gave a low growl then went back to sleep.

"Sorry kids but I have to go in the office today. But maybe dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yay!" "Yes!"

Maddie was annoyed, "it would be nice if you asked me first?"

"Yeah well guess I'm not nice." He quipped with an attitude, then to the kids. "I'll pick you up after school." He threw then a two-finger kiss then walked out the door.

When he got to his truck he couldn't control the tears. Never let them see you cry – but when he was alone it was a different story.

David pulled up to the closest bar and began to down tequila shots until he was feeling no pain. And when a hot redhead with big boobs made her move, David didn't hesitate. He followed her back to her place. She was all over him like white on rice. David hadn't touched another woman in over 10 years. And at first it was exciting to have a different woman under him. But as soon as it was over he felt dirty. He threw on his closed, bade goodbye to whatever her name was and headed back to Richie's apartment. First thing tomorrow he was going to look for his own place.


	4. Chapter 4

It took David a few days to find an apartment suitable for him and the kids when they stayed over. The apartment was similar to his old place and was even in the same building. The only difference was that the living room was even larger than his old one and it had two bedrooms. He put a deposit on it. He planned to move in at the end of the month.

When he returned to Blue Moon, he was surprised to find Maddie waiting for him in his office. She was wearing a light blue wrap around dress and she looked beautiful. David hardened his heart. "Well, well Maddie miss me yet?" He quipped mockingly.

Maddie ignored him, "have you signed the papers Addison?"

He toyed with her, "what papers ADDISON?" She still had his last name.

Maddie looked at David, he was wearing her favorite grey suit with the tie that brought out the color of his eyes, of course his shirt buttons were opened at the top and his tie was askew, and she felt her heart beat faster. She still loved this man! What was she doing? But then she reminded herself of his drinking and his wandering eye and she hardened her heart. "The separation papers."

"Why in such a hurry babe?" His eyes glinted meanly. "Can't wait to legally bang that lawyer?"

Maddie turned to him with a look of distaste, "is that all you think about? Sex. Sex. Sex!"

David laughed bitterly, "you never seemed to mind much before."

Maddie ignored him. "Sign the papers David. Please."

"Ok but before I sign anything I want to talk about the kids. I don't want to have to beg to see them. I want to be able to see them when I want."

"That's not going to happen."

"Oh really? And why is that?" His green eyes were dark green in rage.

Maddie just stared at him with that haughty look on her face that usually made David want to fuck it off but now he had the urge to slap it off, but he refrained himself.

"They're my kids too Maddie! Let's not put them in the middle of this," he threw up his hands, "whatever this is!"

"They need to have a schedule and set visitation."

"Oh, so now I'm visiting my fucking kids?" David had never been angrier in his life. "Why don't I keep them with me, and you can fucking VISIT?"

"I don't want to have to go to court over this David!" Maddie fumed.

"Well, at least you already have your lawyer!" he retorted heatedly. "and bet you can work out a payment plan."

Maddie walked quickly over to David and slapped him across the face. "I hate you!"

David just smirked at her and reached to a folder on his desk. He took out a pen, opened the folder, signed the papers and let them fall at Maddie's feet. "Signed, sealed, delivered!."

Maddie looked like she wanted to kill him on the spot. She reached down to gather the papers and turned to leave the office.

"Oh one more thing Maddie. I'm taking the kids this weekend."

Maddie didn't reply she just stormed out and slammed the door so hard the walls rattled.

David flopped into his office chair and tried to control his rage. Bitch!

4 months later

The kids were excited to be going away with their dad for the weekend. David had rented a little bungalow in Malibu near where they had vacationed as a family. David and Maddie had finally agreed to discuss things in a civilized manner. She had agreed that David could take the kids for the weekend. Despite her feelings of David as a husband she knew he was a great father and adored Tripp and Irma. And she didn't want to be one of those terrible women who poisoned the kids against their father. Maddie wanted Tripp and Irma to maintain a good relationship with David.

"See you mom!"

"Bye!"

The kids bounded into the truck excited about going away with their dad for the weekend. Moe and Curly tried to follow the kids into the truck but David shooed them away. He laughed as Curly jumped in the front seat and refused to move. Finally, the dogs were out of the truck and running around the driveway after a grumpy Larry.

Maddie stood by the door and watched as her family disappeared into the truck. She missed them already. For a minute, she wished she was going with them. David looked sexy in his tight black jeans and a t-shirt that was molded to his muscles. His hair looked a little shorter and spikier and he had that scruffy unshaved look that took her breath away. Times like this she wasn't sure she wanted to lose him. But then she remembered the last time they had been in Malibu and how he had been standing much too close to that waitress and she hardened her heart to his charms. This was for the best.

Maddie placed her model smile on her face and waved to Tripp and Irma. "Have a great time! I'll miss you!"

The kids rolled down the windows of the Jeep and waved back. "See you in two days!"

David waved to Maddie as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Have a great weekend. Don't do anything I would do." He kidded as he drove off.

Maddie stood by the door and watched as her family disappeared into the truck. She missed them already. For a minute, she wished she was going with them.

Maddie slowly walked into the house. Even with 3 dogs, 2 hamsters, and a rat, the house seemed empty. She missed the kids. Tentatively, she and David had agreed that he would have them every other weekend and 2 days during the week. How would she survive the days that Tripp and Irma were with their father? She knew she would eventually get used to the set up, but for now she only saw a dark void. But instead of wallowing Maddie decided she would do fun things this weekend. What fun things she wanted to do she had no clue.

Suddenly the phone rang pushing Maddie out of her deep thoughts.

"Maddie. How are you?" It was her mom. She inwardly sighed. She didn't need her mother harping on her about the separation. "Are we still meeting for lunch today?"

Maddie was on the verge of canceling but then figured she needed to get out of the house. Lunch at her favorite restaurant sounded good to her right now. Being alone in this huge house didn't.

Virginia vowed not to grill Maddie about what was happening with David. When she found out that David and Maddie were separated, she was deeply upset and Alex was enraged. Of course, her husband blamed David.

"I never trusted that man! He has a wandering eye!"

Virginia tried to reason with Alex, "you have no idea why Maddie and David are having trouble! You know our daughter is not an easy woman to live with!"

Alex wanted to go "talk some sense into that young man". But Virginia forbade him to interfere.

Happily, Virginia didn't bring up David at lunch. They spoke about other topics they both enjoyed and then decided to see a movie. By the time Maddie got home it was early evening. She was greeted by 3 hungry dogs. She quickly let them out to do their business, fed them then headed to Tripp's room to feed the rat and then to Irma's to feed the hamsters. After cleaning out the cages, she opted for a long hot bubble bath. She heard the ringing of the phone and was going to ignore it but then she thought it might be David or one of the kids, so she reluctantly climbed out of the warm bath and hurried to the phone.

"Maddie." Said a slightly familiar voice, "it's Grayson Pierce. I was wondering if you'd be interested in having dinner with me tomorrow night?" Maddie's first instinct was to refuse but then she thought - what the hay -and accepted. She needed to get out more; especially if David had the kids every other weekend and half the week.

"Sure, my kids are with their dad so can we make it an early lunch. I'd like to be here when they get home."

Grayson agreed and they set a date for breakfast. Gray was busy midday with a client.

David pulled up in front of the bungalow in Malibu. And even though it was a different bungalow than the one he had shared with Maddie his heart stung. He loved being with the kids, but he missed his wife – and the dogs. He sighed inwardly and started taking out the suitcases from the trunk as the kids ran around in circles chasing each other.

"I'm going to get you!" Tripp teased as he ran after his little sister.

Irma was screaming and laughing as she tried to evade Tripp.

"Ok guys come inside and help me put some things away. Then we can go get some chow!"

The kids yelled their assent and followed David into the bungalow.

An hour later they were seated at the same table they always sat in the coffee shop down the road. David was looking at the menu and didn't see the waitress approach their table.

"Hey sugar! Davey isn't it?" Debbie Lou smiled showing big white teeth.

"It's David."

"I like Davey better sugar." She told him with a wink, "and I remember your babies. Tad and Emma?"

"Tripp." Tripp was young but like his dad he could appreciate a sexy woman. He grinned at the waitress.

"Irma." Irma didn't like the way the waitress was looking at her father. She wanted to kick her.

"Where's the missus?"

"My mom and dad are separated." Tripp told her.

"But they still love and like each other a lot." Irma put in. "My mommy is beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Debbie Lou agreed with Irma but her flirty eyes were on David. Damn maybe she had another chance to bang this hot man. "So, where you staying sugar?"

David waved toward the window, "just down the block. The bungalow with the blue roof."

"And a red door!" Tripp chimed in. "I wish the dogs could have come with us. I miss playing on the beach with them."

"I'm sure you do little sugar." She winked at David then began to take their order.

Later that night after the kids were in bed, David took a beer out of the fridge and sat on the porch to relax. They had fun all day - swimming, playing ball, riding jet skis - and just hanging together. Despite whatever happened with him and Maddie, David didn't want to lose his relationship with his kids. They were getting older and he wanted to be there for them through the years.

David took a long pull on his beer and stared at the waves.

"A penny for your thoughts sugar."

David knew Debbie Lou would show up tonight. She wasn't shy in showing her interest in him. He gave her a sideways grin. "Hey."

"Hey back honey bun." She nodded to his beer, "got another for little ole me?"

David went to get her a beer and then they sat on the porch for a few minutes talking and laughing, After, a time, they both knew why Debbie Lou was there, so they disappeared into the bedroom. Their coupling was wild. Debbie Lou had a kinky side that David hadn't experienced in a very long time. The night was spent screwing. David made sure that Debbie Lou left the bungalow way before the kids woke up.

The following morning, David decided to drive up the coast to a new amusement park for the day. Tripp and Irma loved the rides. David enjoyed them too. They spent the day riding the rollercoasters over and over, eating junk food and playing games. Irma was thrilled when David won a huge panda bear. It was dark by the time they got back to the bungalow. David told the kids to take a quick shower then get in bed. He was tired too and planned to do the same.

But when he got out of the shower, he heard a light rap on the door. He threw on a pair of old sweats and opened it. Debbie Lou pushed him into the bungalow and on to the couch. "I missed you today big sugar man. I thought you went home without saying goodbye to Debbie Lou!

"Now why would I do that?" David pulled her on top of him.

Debbie Lou began to grind on him as she covered his chest with kisses. David figured the kids were dead to the world and wouldn't wake up until dawn. He was just about to pull off Debbie Lou's dress when he heard loud screams coming from the direction of the kid's bedroom.

"Daddy!"

David pushed Debbie Lou off so fast and hard that she landed on the floor. She was not happy. "Sugar? That wasn't nice." She picked herself up and smiled at the little girl who was beat red and glaring at her. The little girl had the identical face of her mother who had been staring at her in the exact same way that night she was on the patio with David. The little girl was pointing her small finger at her like a loaded gun, "get away from my dad!"

Her brother joined her in the doorway rubbing his eyes. "What's the screaming for Irms?"

Irma pointed her small finger at Debbie Lou. "She was kissing dad!"

Tripp was suddenly wide awake. He glared at David, "is that true dad?" He looked at the strange woman, "isn't she the waitress from the coffee shop?"

David felt sick inside. "It's not what it looks like!" He turned to his daughter who was shrieking at Debbie Lou, "stop yelling Irms!"

"Get out of here! You're a bad woman." Irma screamed, "you're not supposed to be kissing our daddy! He loves our mommy! Not you!"

Debbie Lou thought the smart thing was to book it. She waved at David, ignored the kids, and made her escape.

David was left with 2 angry kids who were looking at him with hurt angry eyes.

"I can explain."

"Too late!" Irma looked and sounded just like Maddie. Both kids ignored him. "I want to go home now!"

"We're leaving in the morning so just go back to bed." David told them sternly. "We'll talk then."

Irma threw him a nasty look and ran back to bed. Tripp looked at David with accusing eyes, "why would you be with that nasty woman dad? Don't you love mom anymore?"

David ran his hands through his hair, "it's complicated Tripp. One day when you're older you'll understand."

Trip shook his head, "I hope I'm never that old." He walked slowly into the bedroom. He wanted to go home too.

The ride home was filled with tense silence. Every time David tried to speak to Irma and Tripp he was met with silence from his son and deep sighs and eyerolls from Irma. David decided that anything he said would not help his case. He knew he had been wrong to have a woman in the bungalow with the kids. David was not looking forward to Maddie's reaction. He knew as soon as Irma saw Maddie, she would tell her everything.

When David pulled into the driveway, he had barely stopped the car when the kids few out with their bags. They didn't even say goo- bye to their father. They just slammed out of the truck and ran toward the door. It was locked. Maybe Maddie had gone out to do errands but then he noticed her car parked on the side of the house. David was thoughtful as he walked up the path to the house. He still had his house keys and was about to open the door when he heard a car pull up. His blood ran cold when he a saw that asshole lawyer behind the wheel of the car.

He saw Maddie climb out of the car looking cool and beautiful and he wanted to grab her in his arms and forget this nightmare but instead he just stood there waiting for her to walk up the path. She was wearing a tight blue sweater and a short navy blue skirt he had never seen before. Gray waved at him smugly then pulled away.

Maddie walked into the house with David at her heels. "Why are you back so early. I wasn't expecting you to drop off the kids until late afternoon."

David lifted an eyebrow, "obviously. Sorry if we ruined your afternoon delight." He was being snide.

Maddie watched the kids run into the house and throw their bags on the floor. Irma ran to her and hugged her around the waist. Maddie realized that the little girl was in tears. Tripp just looked angry. His face was identical to his dad's when David was mad.

"What's the matter?" Maddie asked Irma, "are you hurt?"

Irma shook her head and moved back from her mother, "I hate dad!" She spat out staring at David with angry eyes.

Maddie was shocked. Irma was always a daddy's girl. "Don't use that word Irma."

Irma narrowed her eyes, "you use it!"

Maddie ignored that, "Irma calm down." She turned to David, "what happened?"

Tripp and Irma began to tell Maddie about that 'bad' waitress and how they found their father making out with her on the couch. Maddie was outraged. Couldn't that man keep it in his pants for one weekend? She hated David at that moment too. And she hated herself for feeling a white-hot jealousy imagining David with that woman.

"Go upstairs and finish your homework!" Maddie told the children.

The children ran up the spiral staircase with the dogs following after them. Two loud slams of their doors came a few seconds later.

David shook his head, "they certainly are our kids."

Maddie looked at him with vehemence, "you find this funny?" she pointed her finger at him, "you jackass!"

David put his hands up as if to defend himself, "wait Maddie let me explain."

Maddie was trying to keep her voice down, "explain? Explain? You think you can explain to me why you think screwing that slut on the couch with the kids in the next room was a good idea?"

"We weren't screwing and anyway how many times have we boinked on the couch with the kids asleep upstairs?"

Maddie's face turned white with rage, "are you comparing our making love to you banging some floozy?"

"Whoa babe that's not what I said!"

"I'm not your babe." She told him through gritted teeth, "get out. I can't stand to look at you right now!"

When Maddie got like this, David knew there was no talking to her. He realized that Irma was the same way. Hopefully, Irma would be a bit less rigid than her mother. David figured Tripp would be ok by the next day.

"I'm going!" David turned on his heels and slammed out of the house leaving Maddie staring after him wondering why she had ever married him.

The kids refused to come out of their rooms for most of the day. Finally, hunger drove Tripp to the kitchen. Maddie was busy making dinner when her son walked into the room.

"I'm making lasagna for dinner. But if you're hungry now there's leftover chicken and cold cuts in the fridge." Maddie was not going to bring up what happened with that slut but she was hoping Tripp would want to talk. Her son was more forthcoming and open than Irma. Irma held things in and built up walls. She was unfortunately like her mom in that way.

Tripp began making a ham and cheese sandwich. "What's going on with you and dad? Are you getting a divorce?" Tripp was concentrating on putting mustard on the bread and didn't look up.

Maddie stopped layering the lasagna, she wiped her hands on a dish towel and sat at the kitchen table. She waved Tripp to sit down. Tripp took his sandwich and sat across from his mother. He took a bite and waited for her to speak.

"It's complicated."

"Please don't tell me I'll understand when I get older." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Maddie was always amazed how much Tripp resembled his father down to the facial expressions and hand movements. "I wasn't going to say that." Maddie sighed, "I love your dad. I'll always love your dad but sometimes even when people love each other they can't live together."

"Well, you've lived together for 10 years. Why is it so hard now?"

Maddie tread carefully.

"Tripp your dad is a good man and a great father but sometimes he can be an idiot when it comes to women." She shook her head, "I hope you don't follow in your father's footsteps." Maddie told Tripp, "he's always been a flirt and liked to look. It always bothered me."

"Why is he an idiot mom? Is it because he likes to kiss other women?" Tripp asked, pursing his lips just like his dad. "He sure was kissing that woman..." Tripp's eyes were wide, "Mom, I think dad was more than kissing her – her dress was half off and..."

Maddie tried to hide her distress thinking about David with that hussy, she put her hand up to stop Tripp from speaking, "Tripp! Not another word, not another syllable about that – that hussy!"

Tripp ruffled his hair, "what's a hussy mom?"

"A hussy is a woman who is indiscriminate when it comes to men."

Tripp looked at her in puzzlement, "indis - what?"

"Women who aren't choosy when it comes to men or how many men they date."

Tripp pondered this, "you mean like tramps. Sluts?"

Maddie was astonished, "Tripp who taught you those words?"

"Mom, I'm almost 12! I know things..." he trailed off.

Maddie didn't want to know what he knew, "um yes those type of women."

"Why does dad like those type of women? And why did he marry you? You're not a hussy!" His face was serious.

"No, I am not that kind of woman. Your dad dated them before he met me but then we fell in love and got married. Hussies are not for marrying Tripp. Remember that!" She educated him in her Maddie voice. "Anyway, he loved me...I loved him...we had you guys. And everything was good for a while...but your dad and I are two very different people and relationships are hard work, ya know? I mean...you'll learn..."

"When I'm older..." Tripp shook his head.

Maddie continued, "But we'll always be in each other's lives because we have you and Irma to raise together and that's more important than anything in the world. We love you two more than you can ever imagine. So, I don't want you to worry about your dad and me or other people coming into our lives. Because you guys will always come first. I promise you that." She knew – or hoped – David felt the same way.

Tripp nodded and ate his sandwich. He began to talk about baseball and his sports teams and Maddie was relieved. But she knew she'd have to talk to Irma. And she wouldn't be as easy to soothe.

Maddie walked into Irma's room to find the little girl under the covers on her bed. Maddie didn't know if she was asleep, so she quietly approached the bed and gently pulled off the comforter. Irma opened her red, teary eyes and sat up. "What do you want?" In some ways she blamed her mother for her dad kissing that other woman. Maybe if her mom had been nicer to him and didn't throw him out then he would still only be kissing her mom.

Maddie sat at the foot of Irma's bed and patted the bed for Irma to move closer. The little girl didn't move. She stared at her mom with hurt, confused eyes. "Just leave me alone!"

"Irms, I understand that you're upset..."

"I'm not upset. I'm fine!" Irma looked just like Maddie when she didn't want to reveal her feelings. Maddie knew what Irma's 'I'm fine' really meant since she used it herself when she wanted to dodge an argument or hide her feelings.

Maddie looked into her daughter's green eyes, so much like David's, she nodded, "ok but if you want to talk..."

Irma burst into tears, "I hate dad!"

Maddie knew the little girl was angry. "Irma you don't hate daddy!"

"I do now!" She looked at Maddie with her small face very serious, "why was he kissing and touching that nasty woman?" She shuddered with revulsion, "she's not even pretty."

Maddie hated to hear about David and that woman. "Irms stop! Daddy is a man and men like to kiss women."

"He should only kiss you."

He should...Maddie thought.

"Well, now he can kiss other people since we are not living with each other anymore."

Irma's eyes narrowed, "are you gonna kiss other men?"

"Maybe. Not now, But maybe someday."

Irma put her covers over her face, "I hate this!"

Maddie had tears in her eyes too. She hated that her children were hurting because of the mistakes of her and David, "just like I told your brother. You and your brother are the most important things to us. Daddy and I will always put you and your brother first. Our first priority is making sure you guys are happy. We love you."

Irma looked at her mother with narrowed eyes, "if you want us to be happy then let Daddy come home!"

"Irma it isn't so easy…."

Irma's small face so identical to her mother's scrunched up in anger, "yeah sure. Go away! I hate you too!" Irma burrowed down under the covers and refused to budge. Maddie knew that her daughter was like her that it took her time to get over her anger and frustration, so she patted the small bundle and left the room with a sigh. Irma would come out when she was good and ready.

Irma cried herself to sleep. She had an awful nightmare that her father was dead, and she had never told him she didn't hate him. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and ran down the stairs in a panic. She had to talk to her dad!

Maddie was reading a book when she saw Irma fly into the room with a white face and glassy eyes.

Irma jumped into her mother's arms. "I want Daddy." She cried. "I want to tell him that I'm sorry."

"I'm sure he knows Irma."

Irma climbed out of bed and ran to the phone. "Can I call daddy?"

"You can call him anytime you want Irma, you know that."

David flew over as soon as his daughter called.

David used his key to open the door and was greeted by Irma flinging herself into his arms. "I'm sorry daddy! I really don't hate you!"

David smiled and hugged her, "I know baby. I know."

"Will you come home now?" She asked with hope.

David looked at Maddie, "maybe soon Irms but your mom and I need to be alone for a while."

Irma turned to Maddie with a mean face and her finger pointed at her mother, "you told me that you and dad would do anything to make Tripp and me happy! You lied!" The little girl was in tears. "and maybe if you were nicer to daddy and didn't throw him out then he wouldn't be kissing other women!" Irma stomped up the stairs and slammed her door so hard the pictures on the wall rattled.

Maddie pushed David into the kitchen, "I think we need to talk. I won't allow you to parade a different tramp around the kids every time they are with you."

David raised an eyebrow and plopped in a kitchen chair, "so, one tramp is ok?"

Maddie's eyes looked at him with blue daggers, "and this is one reason that you and I didn't work. Everything to you is a joke."

"Okay! I get it. No more women around the kids." He shrugged, "but you're allowed to bring that poster boy around?"

"I won't be parading different men around the kids if that's what you're getting at!"

David licked his lips, "well now that you don't have me to pleasure you, you're going to have to try and find someone who will be able to do for you what I can." David told her with that smug look she despised. "won't be easy."

"My sex life is no longer your business or concern."

David chuckled with mirth, "yeah ok."

And give me your keys. You no longer live here so you no longer need them."

David felt his stomach drop to his feet, he took the keys from his pocket and threw them on the table.

"And I think for the sake of the kids you shouldn't be telling them you will be home soon."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." She stared him straight in the eye, "and I think it is time for us to think seriously about divorce." Her heart was shattering in her chest. How had it come to this? Maybe 10 years ago she should have listened to her brain and not her heart and body. But then she wouldn't have Tripp or Irma. She had to work hard to hold back her tears. She looked at the hurt on David's face and she wanted to cry – but this was for the best. For them, for the kids, for their peace and happiness.

David stood up and stretched. He was also trying not to lose it in front of his almost ex-wife. David didn't think he had been a bad husband. He had never cheated. He had never even wanted another woman when he was with Maddie. "Whatever you want." He told her as he walked out of the room. As soon as David slammed the front door behind him, Maddie put her head in her hands and wept.

A few weeks later:

David brought Tripp and Irma home late Sunday afternoon after his weekend with them. Tripp had fallen and hurt his ankle at David's apartment. Tripp was in bad pain and crying that he had broken his leg. In a panic, David brought him to the emergency room and thankfully it was just a sprain but David knew that Maddie was going to pitch a fit.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were taking our son to the hospital." She spat at him.

David ran his hand through his hair, "I didn't want to worry you. It wasn't a life and death situation. He just hurt his ankle."

Maddie looked annoyed, "next time I want to know." She told him adamantly.

David nodded. "Fine."

"Fine!" she turned to Tripp who was sitting in the armchair with his foot up on the ottoman, "how did you sprain your ankle?"

"I was skating."

Maddie waved toward the window, "it's been pouring all day!" She turned to David, "what was Tripp allowed to skate in the rain?" That man!

"I wasn't outside."

Maddie turned back to Tripp and then to David, "what? Were you at a skating rink?"

"Tripp was skating in dad's living room." Irma chimed in excitedly, "Dad's living room is so big, and it has no furniture and we love to skate and ride our bikes there."

"Really David? How long are you living there? You still have no furniture. Maybe it was cute for a bachelor living in an empty apartment but now you are the father of 2 preteens who need a place to sit! And eat!" She fumed.

"We never eat at dad's place!" Tripp told her. "We go out."

"David can I talk to you in the kitchen please."

"To the woodshed I go." He smirked and followed Maddie to the kitchen. His eyes locked on her ass. She still had it. He hid his desire and sat at the kitchen table. He raised a mocking eyebrow, "so?"

"So, isn't it time you turned in your bachelor pad and bought a house for you and the kids to live?"

"Oh, so I guess we're really going through with it?" He couldn't help the pain in his voice.

"It?" Maddie questioned with annoyance.

" E"

"I think it's for the best." Maddie muttered avoiding his eyes. Was it?

David shrugged, "so where's the papers?" His voice was now stone cold.

"Gray's drawing them up." Maddie admitted quietly.

David stood up, "ahh okay."

Maddie pushed her hair away from her face, "it's not like that." Actually, Maddie had been dating Grayson for the last few weeks. And she planned to sleep with him on their next date. She was feeling horny and she wanted to sleep with another man to get David out of her system.

Another shrug, "whatever. I got to go. I got a hot babe waiting." He winked, "see Maddie I can keep it in my pants when I have the kids." And he left.

Bastard!

Time marched on:

David had reluctantly taken Maddie's advice and put a binder on a spacious ranch a few blocks from Maddie. The realtor assured him that if all went well, he'd be in the house by the end of the month.

The next time David had the kids, Maddie kept her vow to have sex with Grayson. She found him very attractive and was sure he would be good in bed. He wasn't. Everything felt wrong. His hands were never where she needed them to be. His kisses were wet and sloppy. And his technique for making love was lackluster. Maddie didn't come close to reaching orgasm until she began to fantasize about David.

The next day she brought the divorce papers to David and left them on his desk. When she returned from lunch, she found the papers on her desk – signed – with a note attached in David's left hand script that said 'Good Luck with the Poster boy. I'm sure he'll make a great second husband.' Maddie tore up the snide note and sat at her desk deep in thought.

Maddie continued to date Gray and sleep with him, but the sex never got any better. His hands felt like ice on her body and his tongue was too thick and slimey. She decided to break up with him.

But her sex life wasn't her only problem. The kids were beginning to act up in school. Tripp had turned into the class clown and was no longer doing his homework while Irma had become a bully. She hadn't spoken to David in over a week and the hostility between them was destroying the kids. She needed to talk to David. Even though, they were unable to make it as marriage partners they had to make it as parents. And a huge part of that would be to put their hostilities aside and forge a new relationship as co-parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie felt her blood turn cold. She was on the phone in her office talking to Tripp's teacher...

"Yes, I will talk to him Mrs. Woods...I don't know what's gotten into him lately...well, I mean, we're going through some changes at home, but that's no excuse... ..."

She listened, then spoke trying to keep her voice from shaking, "I'll have his father pick him up from detention and...I'll talk to him...we'll talk to him."

Maddie hung up the phone and sighed deeply looking towards her closed office door. After a moment she got up and moved towards it, swung it open and just caught David as he's breezing out of his office towards the front door...he doesn't even look her way...she follows him.

"David...we need to talk..." David ignores her and kept moving out the door and down the hall... "David!"

David was raw, he didn't want to argue with his soon to be ex-wife. Ex-wife #2 he thought to himself, "no...you need to talk, I've got somewhere else to be."

"Well, it's about the kids..."

"I spoke to the kids the other night they sounded fine to me." He stood in front of the elevator bank pressing the down button...he won't look Maddie in the eye.

Maddie was getting exasperated. "The kids are not fine! I just got off the phone with Mrs. Woods Tripp's teacher. Tripp's got detention for refusing to come in from recess."

"Oh no, an 11 year old kid wants to play; let's call a shrink." David wanted to get away from all this drama. The kids were fine. Maddie was being her usual dramatic self. "He's fine." David repeated pushing the button harder, where was this elevator?

"You're wrong! This isn't the first time he's disobeyed his teachers in the past couple weeks." Maddie shrieks, then takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

David reluctantly glances over at her and catches her eyes, they look sad. He licks his lips and puts his hands in his pockets. He wondered if his eyes were just as sad. He sighed, "it's a phase..." But was it?

"Well, you wanted to know what I think?"

"Well, I have a feeling that you're going to tell me anyway."

"David, I think it's a reaction to what's been going on with us lately."

David puckers his lips and the elevator doors open. "Madolyn, you're being dramatic..." He repeats, "They are fine!"

"And how would you know? You've hardly even seen them lately!"

David moved into the elevator and pressed G.

Maddie put her hand out to stop the door from closing. "So is this how it's gonna be? I come to you with concerns and you blow me off?"

David shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm not blowing you off...I have other things to do..." He trailed off.

Maddie: glared at him, "like what? ...is there a tequila shot out there with your name on it? Or a party you can't miss?"

David glared back, "Um,no, for your information I'm following up on a tip I just got on this case I'm working on. But forget it I'll go pick up the little parolees." The elevator doors closed and Maddie stomped back down the hall to her office feeling very annoyed and irritated...she and David weren't the best communicators as a couple. How were they going to communicate through a contentious divorce.

David pulled his Jeep up to the school, parked and climbed out...only to be met by Irma's red faced teacher and his two very sulky children standing nearby. David spreads a crooked smile across his face and turned up the Addison charm. "Afternoon!"

Mrs. Roscoe was agitated, "Mr. Addison...we need to talk."

David (thinking to himself) popular sentiment today. He smiles but her unamused eyes glare back at him. David puts up his pointer finger. "Ok let's talk."

David met with Irma's teachers and learned some disturbing news. Seems that his little beauty has been bullying some of the quieter girls in the class...following them around the playground...taunting them, hiding their personal items...but today things escalated just at the end of class when one of the girls got fed up, confronted Irma and they ended up pulling each other's hair...getting so tangled up that the teacher had to physically pull them apart. Irma was suspended for the next day.

About 30 minutes later a red-faced David and two pouty kids drove down the street in silence. David is furious at his two kids. When David approaches the park where Tripp's baseball practice is usually held he hears his son pipe up from the back seat.

"Where are we going!? I'm not going to baseball practice!"

David shook his head, "whadda ya talking about not going to practice?"

Tripp's voice is adamant, "I'm not going! I hate it, Dad!"

David looks in the rearview mirror, Tripp looks more upset than he's ever seen him. "Tripp, what are you talking about? Baseball is your favorite thing!

"No! It was my favorite thing because it was something we did together but now you're never there and I don't want to go either."

David ruffles his hair. Wow David you've really been screwing up! "I'm sorry about that kiddo. I've been busy with work.'

"Stop lying! You're not busy with work. You just don't want to come around anymore! Why don't we see you?"

David took a deep breath. What could he say? His son was right. He hadn't been around his kids much. It just felt so sad and awkward seeing Maddie. He looked at his watch. "Listen, we can talk about this later but right now I need to drop you at practice so I can get Irma to dance."

A loud scream from the backseat nearly caused David to rear off the road.

"I am not going to dance class!" Irma bellowed at the top of her lungs, I want to go home!"

David pulls over to the curb, and turns around to look at his kids, "Irma! Calm down baby! What's wrong with you two?"

Irma bursts into tears, puts her head in her hands and begins to sob loudly. David turns to Tripp who is red-faced and in tears himself. His stomach sinks. Maddie was right. The kids are a mess.

Not knowing what to do, David takes Tripp and Irma to Blue Moon. Tripp runs into David's office and slams the door without a word to anyone. Irma runs to Mrs. Dipesto-Viola and snuggles into her arms. Agnes looks up with a worried look on her face. She knows that Maddie and David are going through bad times but she didn't realize how it was affecting Tripp and Irma who she loved like her own.

David bursts into Maddie's office like a tornado, "we need to talk."

Maddie looks up with a look of surprise on her face. "What happened? Why aren't you in the car shuttling the kids around?" She sees the look on David's face and her guts twist.

"What happened what did the teacher say?"

David perches on the edge of Maddie's desk like he's done thousands of times before. He runs his hand over his forehead worriedly. "It's not only Tripp that is having trouble at school." David began to tell Maddie about what both teachers had to say and he filled her in on the kids' reactions when he tried to take them to their activities. "These kids are a disaster!"

"This is what I was trying to tell you David! I'm very concerned about them."

David nods, "yea, me too." He looks into Maddie's sad eyes," he gets off her desk and begins to pace in front of her desk ruffling his hair and thinking. "We need, I need, to do better."

Maddie sits back in her chair fingering the pencil she was writing with. "I agree. This divorce…"

He cuts her off with a wave of his hand, "we're not divorced yet!"

"This separation doesn't only affect us David. And I think we've been going about this pretty selfishly. We need to put the kids first."

Nodding, "I agree. I didn't really think about how all this was affecting them until today."

"I don't want to quarrel but how could you know? You really haven't been around much lately."

"Okay! Okay! I may not have been Father of the Year lately but that's going to change today!"

Maddie nods in agreement, "ok so what's the plan?"

"For a start I want to see them more. I want the kids to know that they can come over whenever they want but we also need to have a schedule so they know who they will be staying with and who will be picking them up etc."

"Yes, they need consistency. And more importantly, they need to know that both of us will always be there for them. Anytime."

"Yes, I agree with that."

"We need to be a team. A united front. We have to co-parent and put aside our own feelings. They need to know that we're still a family even if we are living apart." Maddie continues, "I think that now they're feeling scared and lost. We need to change that!"

David nods, "yea right. We need to do a whole lot better navigating this um…"

Maddie chimes in, "separation, (he hates that work) or divorce (he hates that word more)."

"Yeah."

"We need to stop fighting…"

David smirks, "hey if we can do that we might as well stay married."

Maddie smirks back, "ha ha. We need to stop hurting each other because we are hurting them in the process." She gestures toward the outer office.

"Yep. You are right, Maddie. We need to fix this. We need to spend time as a family which means you and I need to put aside our crap."

"Yes even if we don't work as marriage partners we need to work as parents." Maddie tells him, "we need to find a way to get along."

"Deal!"

"Deal!" David shoves his hands in his pockets, "Okay so let's start now."

Maddie looks confused, "now? How?"

David looks at his watch, "let's take the kids for some chow – together – as a family." He is emphasizing his words with his hands, "first we have to assure them that we'll be always there for them. We need to let them talk and we listen. We have to explain how this is going to work and we need to do whatever the Hell we can to get these two back to the adorable, civilized little human beings they were before we tossed their world upside down."

"I agree with everything you just said. And that's a huge start." She throws a grin his way and he grins back.

David drives them all to Mario's Pizza and Arcade one of their favorite pizza joints. David as usual, much to Maddie's annoyance, orders multiple pies, salads, appetizers and salads – much more than they can eat but Maddie refrains from saying anything about it. The kids are mopey and David tries to engage them in conversation but they ignore his jokes and attempt at humor.

Irma sits next to her mother pouting as she pushed salad around her plate. The slice of pizza David put on her plate is now cold and greasy. Tripp still had his appetite and has already devoured 3 slices of pepperoni pizza and a bunch of mozzarella sticks. He downs the last of his coke and looks at his mother, "mom, can I go play Donkey Kong now?"

Maddie looks at Tripp then at David, "in a minute. Tripp your dad and I want to talk to you and your sister."

Irma rolls her eyes and swivels around in her chair. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

David puts his hand on the chair to stop the swivel then puts his arm around Irma and turns her around to face the table, "not so fast young lady. We're having a family meeting."

Irma shrugs David's arm off her like it's a bug, "why? We're not a family anymore." Her voice quavers.

Maddie and David catch each other's eyes.

"We are a family." Maddie tells them.

Irma and Tripp both roll their eyes, "yeah sure." Tripp mutters.

"Look, guys." The kids look up at their father, David clears his throat, "this is why we're here to talk…" he looks at both of the kids' sad and tired eyes. He ruffles Tripp's hair and pats Irma on the shoulder. "First I want to apologize for not being around lately. I missed you guys more than anything. But that won't happen again. I plan to be around so much you'll be sick of me."

"Yes, and we're both sorry for not putting you two first. The decision to end our marriage as nothing to do with either of you." She felt a pain in the pit of her stomach when she said 'end our marriage'. She felt sick inside but hid it inside.

David looked at Maddie then at his children, "and I am more than sorry that you had to hear some things, see some things." He trailed off.

Maddie looked around the table, "We've behaved badly...so how can we blame you guys for behaving badly...?

David nodded, "your mom is right, but all of that is going to change... today."

"Tripp, Irma...we love you guys so much and we're a family no matter how some things might shift; some things might change." Maddie told them gently. "and  
now as a family we are going to make some decisions about how to move forward so we're all happy."

Irma shakes her head, "NO! I don't want anything to change. I want you guys to be together!"

Maddie and David look at each other knowing what they need to do. David holds Maddie's eyes as he talks. "Your mother and I have decided to get a divorce. We love each other and probably always will but we can't live together."

"But we don't want things to change too much for you guys." Maddie cut in.

Irma begins to cry. David wraps his arm around her and pulls her close to him. She hangs on to his shirt as her tears stream down her face. Tripp leans back in his chair, crosses his arms and looks angrily at his parents. "Yeah sure." He spits out, "I see what happened to my friends when their parents break up. There's always fights and their dads usually get married again and have another family."

Irma cries louder. "I hate this!"

David holds Irma tighter, "that ain't going to happen with us! Me and Mommy will always be there for you guys."

Tripp is near tears, "I don't want you to get a divorce."

Maddie nods, "I know but we're going to make a plan so it's as easy on you guys as possible." She drapes her arm over her son's shoulder.

David looks into his son's eyes, so much like his own, "but things are going to get better. Tripp, I'm going to be at your baseball practice and games from now on, just like before."

"Yes, and we're going to divide the week so it's convenient for all of us and you will see both of us as much as possible."

"And whether you're at my house or your mother's...we're both gonna be there if you need us. I don't want you to worry about that. (He rubs Irma's back) Dad's going to be there for you from now on. I ain't going nowhere...I've just been a little off my game lately." David pets Irma's head. She's stopped crying but continues to lean into David.

"ok guys...so, let's talk about when you'll stay at dads and when you'll stay with me."

The family decides that the they'll try splitting the week so that the kids are at David's house Sunday to Wednesday and Maddie's Wednesday night to Saturday.

David smiles at his brood, "so things will be good for all of us and we will be a family!"

Tripp suddenly has another scary thought, he searches David's eyes, "even if you have another kid?" His friend's dad remarried and had 2 little babies and rarely saw his first family. Tripp was nervous about that.

"Whoa, hold the phone. Don't know about your mom," David burst out in laughter, "as for me I'm not planning on having more kids. I hit the jackpot twice and that's enough." He looked at Maddie, his eyes turned sad, "but even if one of us or both of us get married again – you will always be first with us."

Maddie nodded and took hold of Tripp's hand, "and that's a solemn promise."

Irma looked up at her father, "pinky swear?"

David kissed the top of her head, "whole hand swear!" He was happy to hear Irma giggle.

The rest of the night went well. Maddie and David made their proposals about sharing the week with them and having dinner as a family once a week. The kids seemed receptive and happy with the suggestions. After dinner, Tripp and Irma played games while Maddie and David talked. "I hope we got through to them." David sipped his soda.

"I think we did but we have to keep our promises!" She waved at him, "no more disappearing acts."

David nodded, "I said I was wrong Maddie! And this is why we fight. Can't let a dead dog lie."

"Okay, Okay. I'll try harder too. We have to get along – even if we don't always like each other."

"I guess so." Maddie waved that away, "but before I can let the kids stay with you, we have to make your house a real home."

"Back to the furniture?" David ran his fingers through his hair, "you know I'm no good at that decorating stuff."

Maddie laughed, "and why I will help!"

"Help?"

Maddie informed David that she would take him shopping for furniture the following day. David agreed.

On the way to the furniture store, Maddie was talking about how she planned to furnish David's house.

"So for the living room, I was thinking maybe a chaise lounge, a comfortable sofa and some chairs, an ottoman…"

David is looking at her like she has 3 heads, "a chaise what? All I want is a comfy couch, some chairs and a big TV. And I already have a bed."

She looks at him with blue orbs, "oh I'm sure you do but we can't have the kids sleeping on air mattresses." She then grins, "or a skating rink for a living room."

When they pulled up to the furniture store, Maddie jumped out of thee truck in excitement. "Oh I love furniture shopping!"

David followed behind her and stared at her ass.

David and Maddie were happy with their choices of furniture. The furniture was going to be delivered the following Saturday and Maddie planned to be there to make sure the furniture was placed correctly.

David's dad had taken the kids to see a movie and for pizza so that Maddie and David would be free to wait for the furniture. The store had left a message on David's answering machine that they would be there between 11-2. Maddie showed up close to 11. She told David they needed to prepare the rooms for the furniture.

David stood there with his favorite grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt scratching his head as Maddie examined the rooms where the furniture was being delivered – which was every room.

She came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her pants, she was also wearing old sweatpants and an old- t-shirt of David's. "When was the last time you vacuumed, Addison?"

David shrugged, "I don't remember." He admitted.

Maddie shook her head, "Seriously, David you really have to get a cleaning woman if you can't be on top of the house. Why don't you call Gloria? She's been cleaning for us – (she stopped herself) – for me for years.

David nodded, "maybe, but I'd like someone maybe a little bit younger." Gloria was over 70.

Maddie lifted an eyebrow, "young and hot?"

David laughed, "maybe."

"and I'm sure you'd like her to wear a sexy maid's uniform too." Suddenly, Maddie remembered that they had role played once or twice that she was a young maid and he was the man of the house. She felt a scarf of red moving over her neck.

David remembered too, and when he saw the red blush appear on Maddie's neck moving up to her cheeks, he knew she did too. He licked his lips but before he had a chance to say anything the delivery men ran the doorbell. "Saved by the bell?" He scoffed as he went to answer the door.

The men were relieved to place the last piece of furniture in the house. The blonde was a real control freak. She wanted things a certain way and the slightly balding man let her be the boss.

David tipped the guys nicely since he knew that Maddie had driven them crazy.

The taller guy laughed and nodded to Maddie, "seems you got your hands fill with your wife."

"Ex-wife." David clarified.

The smaller men shook his head, "hey this might be none of my business but you need to get her back. She's a beauty and she's still into you."

David wanted to ask the small man why he would think that, but Maddie came over to thank the men and they all stopped talking and said good bye.

Maddie threw up her hands in the air and smiled. "Finally, this looks like a home."

"It is a home."

Maddie nodded. "I'm glad that we can be friends and cordial for the kids. They're acting much better lately."

David wasn't really listening to Maddie, he was thinking of what the delivery man had said about her still being in to him. Even in her old sweats and his old -t-shirt she was a stunner.

He approached her slowly and moved his fingers over the side of the t-shirt, "hey isn't this mine?"

Maddie looked down at the shirt and nodded, she could feel the heat of David's fingers through the thin material and she was getting nervous. "Oh, I found it in my drawer."

"Gee, I'm still in your drawers," his eyes were 2 hot green orbs of desire, "lucky me." His fingers began to move leisurely up the shirt towards her breasts. He bent down to cover her lips with his, but Maddie moved away quickly.

Maddie looked at her watch, "I should be going."

"You said the kids would be gone til tonight. What's the rush?" He moved toward her with a swagger, "a big date with Gruesome?"

"He's no longer in the picture." Maddie admitted.

David's heart leapt. "Oh, gee that's too bad." His eyes glittered with heat. "Sooo what's the hurry? Got someplace to be? Something to do?" His voice was melted syrup and Maddie knew she should run but her twitching loins overcame her brain. "I have to go." But when she moved away, David corralled her against the wall.

"David no!" She protested half-heartedly as he pushed her against the wall and ground his massive bulge over her loins.

Maddie almost swooned. "No! David!"

"Honey yes." He crooned as he began to run his fingers over her curves. "Come on Maddie."

Maddie was frozen in place. She couldn't escape if she wanted to - and she didn't want to - it had been too long since she had enjoyed sex. After so many years, David had spoiled her for other men. She craved the way David made her feel. His fingers were now hot brands slowly running over her body. Her legs widened to relieve the pressure on her throbbing nub.

"Yeah baby. Bet you missed me." He chuckled as he pulled off her t-shirt. "I'm taking my shirt back honey." He licked her lips, "although it does look great on you." Slowly, he pulled off her sweatpants until she was naked and squirming against him. "Come on Blondie, I want you in my bed."

David practically carried Maddie into his bedroom and pushed her down on his bran- new sheets. "Come on. Let's christen my new sheets Goldilocks."

Maddie was torn between the throbbing between her thighs and the common sense that was screaming at her to leave – the throbbing won out.

David's eyes bored into her, "do you want me Maddie?" He gasped into her mouth.

Maddie's answer was to pull down his sweatpants releasing his throbbing tool. David gasped as her hot fingers began to play with him.

"Oh God I missed this babe." He drawled as his busy hands slowly pulled off her clothes. His strong hands moved slowly up and down her legs - teasing her - until his fingers reached the place she needed to be touched. His fingers fluttered lightly over her nub as his tongue ran over that spot on the side of her neck.

Maddie writhed in passion as David's fingers and tongue pleasured her. And before she knew it, she was screaming out his name as spasms of joy ran over her body. No other man had come close to making her feel this way.

David couldn't get enough of Maddie. One of his joys in life was giving Maddie the most sexual pleasure possible. And seeing how she was reacting to his lovemaking he knew he hadn't lost that skill. They spent the rest of the afternoon in his bed making love over and over. But soon it began to get dark and Maddie reluctantly climbed out of the bed. She was sore in all the right places - something she had missed greatly.

"Come back to bed babe." David urged, "call your parents and ask them to keep the kids overnight."

"I can't do that David."

"Why not?" He could see the veil closing over Maddie's eyes.

Maddie threw on her discarded clothes and ran her hands through her just screwed hair, what had she done? She had to stop being led by that tiny nub between her legs. David was soon to be her ex-husband so why was she in bed with him? She wanted him but then she wanted ice cream everyday too. "I think this was a …"

"A mistake and forget it ever happened?" David cut her off. This was a familiar scenario from the beginning of their relationship that he never thought he'd have to go through again. Inwardly, he cursed but outwardly he put on his barrier smirk. "and we should pretend it never happened." He got out of bed naked and strutted to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. You can see yourself out, right?"

"Screw you David," she sneered.

"Think you already did that babe!"

Maddie raced out of his house slamming the door behind her.

David stood in the shower with the hot water running down his body and wondering why he had to still be in love with the most complicated woman on earth.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks passed quickly. Maddie and David were putting out a united front for their children but in reality they were still at odds. After their sexual couplings, Maddie was more aloof than ever. She was careful never to be in a room with David alone and if he came into her office she demanded that the door stay open. David teased her about not being able to resist his charms but she ignored him.

Finally it had come to a head. Maddie had buzzed him on the office phone and asked him if he had signed the divorce papers yet. She needed to move on with her life.

David barged into her office causing her to look up from the papers she had been reading. "David!" She looked back down at her desk to avoid eye contact, "did you bring the signed papers?" Emotionally, Maddie needed the divorce papers signed and filed as closure to their marriage. It may have seemed unreasonable to some but to Maddie it made a great deal of sense.

"No," David told her perching on the corner of her desk like he always used to do. Maddie felt her heart flutter and she pushed her feelings down inside. "Let's discuss this."

"There's nothing to discuss David." Maddie avoided looking him in the face.

"I think we have a lot to discuss!"

Maddie just looked at him with a stony expression, "let's stop this David!"

"Come on Maddie? Why not give it one last shot? We're still good together." He insisted.

"Sexually but the rest of our problems are still there!"

"What problems?" David was still uncertain why they were divorcing. Maddie was too but she'd never admit it.

"We're two different people! With two different outlooks on life!" She glared at him, "You are still irresponsible and don't know how to save a dime, you're still messy and I like things neat!" Her eyes turned cold, "AND you like to party and have a wandering eye."

"I never cheated on you!"

"Yet!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means!"

David's jaw was clenched in anger, "why do you think so little of me?"

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

Maddie shook her head, "it's over and done David." She lamented sadly.

David threw his hands in the air, "come on Blondie we go together like milk and cookies, peanut butter and jelly, cheese and crackers,…"

"Guns and bullets, dead and buried…"

David glared at her, "I get it." He seethed, "I guess after all I'm still not the man you're supposed to be with!"

Maddie sighed, "David please let's make this easy on all of us. Sign the damn papers so we can both get on with our lives!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

He walked out of her office, went to his - got the papers out of his desk and signed them. Then David stomped back to Maddie's office, threw the papers on her desk and slammed out. Maddie was left standing there with a stunned look on her face. Even though she had pushed him so hard and was cruel and mean to David, she never really thought he'd sign the papers. SO now once she filed them their marriage would be over. She sat down in her office chair and wept.

David and Maddie were good at their word and tried to be friendly around the kids but inside they were still hurting. The divorce went through and Maddie decided to drop the Addison and revert back to Hayes. And that was another knife in David's tattered heart. Maddie also tried dating again. She went out with a former client for a while but as soon as they slept together -it was awful- Maddie broke it off. They guy was also a bit of an asshole.

David was getting bored with messing the sheets across town. In the years since he was out of commission it looked like women had become much easier and more forward. Although women in the past had hit on him now it seemed the norm. He only had to walk up to the bar order a drink before he had at least two women sidling up to him…At first, David enjoyed the bolder women but then he started to miss the chase. Things had gotten way too easy. Sleeping around was no longer fun. Maybe it was time for him to find a steady woman. But he couldn't see any of the wishbones available as women he would ever bring around his kids.

Until one day he was waiting on line for a cup of coffee remembering all the times he had bought coffee here for Maddie. David was feeling more down than usual that day. Their divorce was now final. His heart ached when he thought of how good they once were together. What had changed? They had always fought and bickered but when had their arguments become bitter and nasty? David got his coffee and headed to Blue Moon. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the young woman barging into him and almost knocking him to the ground. "Yo, whoa hold the phone," His coffee cup and all its contents spilled to the ground. David exclaimed as he caught the woman in his arms. He looked down at the dark- haired woman and he felt his heart skip a beat. She was a beauty.

The woman looked up at him with cat green eyes, "I am so sorry! I was rushing to catch my bus and didn't even see you." She stared at David - green on green - and smiled. "You can let me go now. I think you're safe."

David laughed, "Maybe. Maybe not."

The woman noticed the spilled coffee, "gee I'm so sorry! Let me get you another coffee."

A lopsided grin, "Your bus?"

"Already missed." She extended a slim hand, "hi, I'm Elvira." She looked at David with a grin on her red lips, "yeah I know. You can call me El." She gestured toward the coffee shop, "so how bout a coffee?"

"You really don't need to buy me another coffee." Although, he would like to get to know her better.

"I will feel bad all day if I don't," she was being coy, "you wouldn't want me to feel bad would you?"

David gave her his crooked grin, "as long as you don't bite…" he teased.

"Only once I get to know you." She teased back showing sharp white teeth.

They found a small table at the back of the coffee shop. David hadn't met such an exciting, funny woman in a long time. El was a jewelry designer. Her creations were magical and whimsical just like she was. She was 34 years old and had been married for a brief time in her early 20s. David explained that he was newly divorced and had 2 great kids. El made it clear that she did not want children. And she felt marriage was an archaic institution that forced people to be with one person for life. They talked and laughed and lost all track of time. Finally, David looked at his watch and was stunned. "Damn, I have a meeting with a client in 5 minutes!" He gave El and inquiring look, "I have to go but can I call you? I'd like to see you again." And he was surprised that he actually did.

El nodded and wrote her phone number on David's hand, "call me."

And he did that night. They made plans to go to dinner the following night. Maddie had the kids for the next several days so he was free.

The weeks passed quickly. Maddie was bored and lonely when the kids were with David. She had met a couple of men but found them all lacking. Agnes suggested she try video dating. At first, Maddie had balked. Dating someone you met on a computer dating site seemed unclean. But after a few weeks of loneliness - and horniness - she decided to give it a try.

Even though she had been a model and was used to posing for the camera she still felt uncomfortable creating a video for the dating site. Finally, after a few aborted attempts she was satisfied with the video she made on herself. She told the truth - model turned private investigator, mother of two children, 3 dogs, 2 hamsters and a rat. Maddie said she was looking for a man who appreciated the finer things in life - five star restaurants, the ballet, symphonies, and the opera. She wanted a man who was successful, smart and kind. She mentioned that she wasn't into bars, sports, bowling or men who liked to run around. Drinking to excess was also a deal breaker. Maddie uploaded the video to the dating site then turned the computer off and went to bed. She would look to see in the morning if anyone had replied to her video.

Maddie didn't realize she was searching for the type of man who bored her to tears. The next morning, she found several men who had replied to her video. She set up coffee dates with a couple of the ones who seemed to fit her criteria. The first one was boring as paint drying - maybe worse. He was a corporate patent lawyer and half of what he talked about, Maddie didn't understand - and didn't care to. She almost fell asleep over her apple strudel. When he asked for her phone number, she told him she was suddenly called overseas and left without a backward glance. A couple of days later, Maddie got up her coverage and tried again. Pat Glum fit his name perfectly. He was all doom and gloom and spent the date bashing his ex-wife and kids. Maddie pretended to go to the bathroom and left through the back door. For weeks she refused to try again but she continued to get messages from possible suitors and one man in particular seemed promising, At first, she ignored Norman Stone and was about to delete her account when he sent her a long message asking to give him a chance. He explained why they might hit it off and since he sounded sincere and not unhinged, Maddie agreed to meet him. Norman suggested dinner at one of her favorite restaurants. They agreed to meet Friday night after work when David had the kids.

Maddie walked into the restaurant and headed towards the bar where she had agreed to meet her date. She immediately noticed Norman and was surprised at how much he towered over everyone else. He had told her that he was tall but he never mentioned he could have played center for the Lakers. Maddie smiled when she approached and reached up to tap Norman on the shoulder. Maddie was pleasantly surprised to see right away that he was...quiet, polite and humble...just what she was looking for in a new man. And not loud, crude, and arrogant like David. Why was that man always on her mind. She brushed thoughts of twinkling green eyes and crooked smiles away as she concentrated on Norman.

Norman Stone was about 6'5, lean and handsome. Their dinner went very well. Norman was well-mannered and well-spoken. His voice was shy and melodious and a direct contrast to David's loud bravado. (STOP WITH DAVID she told herself.) Norm was articulate and spoke about many topics that Maddie was interested in. And he was never crude or disrespectful. So, when Norm asked Maddie for a second date she gladly accepted.

In the meantime, David was having fun with El. She turned out to be weirder than he imagined but she was great in bed and low maintenance. She was looking for a man to have fun with and he was looking for the same in a woman. He knew he wasn't ready for a deep relationship and El didn't seem to want one either. She also understood that his kids came first at all times and if he had to cancel a date at the last minute because of Tripp or Irma, she understood. And even though he knew she wasn't going to be around forever, David decided to invite El to meet Tripp and Irma. He enjoyed being with her and hoped that the kids would too.

They didn't. They thought she was weird and frightening. They had spent the day together walking through the mall, eating lunch then bowling. David thought they had all gotten along great. The kids seemed respectful and even Irma didn't give El a hard time. They were driving back to the house when David asked them if they liked El.

"Dad she has vampire teeth."

"Daddy she has weird eyes. Cat eyes."

"Guys look in the mirror lately? We have green eyes too." David laughed.

Irma shivered, "not like hers. I think she's a witch."

"Or a vampire." Tripp put in with a frown.

"Vampires don't come out during the day, dummy."

"Irma! Don't call your brother names!"

Behind her dad's back Irma stuck her tongue out at Tripp. Tripp pinched her. Irma pinched him back.

"Stop! I hear you pinching each other."

Irma looked at the back of her father's head wide-eyed, "maybe she turned dad into a witch too."

"I thought you guys liked her. You both were extra nice."

"We were scared of her." "She scared us."

David pulled into the driveway and they all trooped into the house. "She isn't scary at all. What's wrong with you guys?"

Tripp shook his head, "She told me her name is Elvira! That's a witch name."

"Where do you get these ideas from?" David asked kicking off his untied white hi-tops.

Tripp and Irma raced into the house without answering their father.

"I beat you again!" Irma taunted her brother.

"Did not!" Tripp cried, "you tripped me!"

"HA HA Tripp tripped!" Irma laughed as she ran around the sofa to get away from her brother.

"I beat you and you tripped yourself! Tripping Tripp!"

"Did not!" Tripp pushed her shoulder and Irma dramatically fell to the floor with a feigned injury, "Daddy, Tripp hit me!"

Another day in the life.

Despite his kid's opinions, David continued to date El but he started to see some weird traits that unnerved him. Her kinky sex was a big turn on to him but suddenly the sex started to turn weird and unsettling. El started to bite his hard enough to draw blood. And when they were doing it (not making love for him) she started to scratch his back hard enough to break the skin. After their couplings, the sheets were often stained with blood. David was contemplating breaking up with her. He was starting to feel nervous over her latest antics.

David had just picked up the kids from Maddie's and he was looking forward to going home, ordering a pizza, and watching a movie with them. Tripp and Irma were arguing over what movie they wanted to watch as they walked through the front door and all 3 of them stopped and remained with their mouths open. El was sitting in a sex swing completely nude except for a pair of hot red panties and red pasties - the swing was hanging from a ceiling beam and she was swinging back and forth and giggling.

"Dad the witch!" Tripp screamed out before David had a chance to push him out the door.

"What the Hell?" David muttered as he pushed the kids out the door and closed it. "HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?" He bellowed loud enough to shake the walls.

El swung back and forth as she licked her red lips and looked at David with her cat eyes, "I have my ways." She giggled then jumped off the swing and ran to him. "Come on baby. Swing with me!"

David pushed her away, "my kids are outside. You need to leave NOW!"

El pouted, "can't they wait outside for a little while?" She suggested, "we can be quick."

David looked at her like she was a monster, "you really are crazy." He pulled the swing off the ceiling and threw it at her. "Take your kinky toy and please leave.

El picked up a black cape from the floor and put it on. She then folded the sex swing and put it in her huge handbag, "if you change your mind give me a call David." She walked slowly out the front door. El winked at Tripp and Irma as they moved out of the way to let her pass.

The kids raced back into the house. "Where's the swing?" Irma asked, "I wanted to try it!"

Tripp nodded, "me too!" He scratched his head in puzzlement, "why was the swing in the living room?"

David shook his head and didn't answer.

"Can we get a swing?"

David nodded, "we'll see."

Later that night, after the kids were in bed, David called El. He told her that it was best that they no longer see each other. El, surprisingly agreed. She told David his aura told her he belonged to someone else. So, she was cool in breaking up. He swallowed hard when he hung up. In the back of his mind, he was afraid she'd put a curse on him. David breathed a sigh of relief then headed to his own bed - happily alone.

A few days later, Maddie barged into David's office, her face was red with anger.

David looked up from some papers he had been signing, saw angry Maddie, and sat back in his chair. What now?, he thought.

"What brings you up to my dungeon?"

Maddie looked at him then shook her head, "Really David! Must the children be exposed to your debauchery?"

David sat up straight in his chair, "debauchery?"

Maddie sneered, "corruption, sick.."

"I know what the damn word means, Maddie!"

"At breakfast this morning Irma asked for an indoor swing!" She grimaced, "now where would she have gotten that idea from?"

David stood up and walked around his desk with his arms in front of him, "listen Maddie it's not what you think?"

"You walk into your house with the kids and one of your wishbones is swinging from a sex swing?" Her voice rose, "what should I think!?"

"I never asked her over! I still don't know how she got in my house," David to himself, reminder – call a locksmith asap. "Anyway, we're done. I broke up with her that night!"

"Tripp said she was a witch!" Maddie told him with distaste, "and Irma thought she drank blood!"

David remembered the bites and blood and cringed. "Yeah, she was um different." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, maybe you can keep your um different women away from our children?"

David watched her turn her back and leave his office. He remained silent as the door slammed to announce Maddie's departure.

In the meantime, Maddie was trying to move on with her life. After a few dates with Norm, Maddie decided that she enjoyed his company and would continue to see him. She wasn't ready yet to let him in her bed just yet, but his kisses and light petting didn't leave her ice cold. She liked Norm. He was a complete gentleman, kind, gentle, and the type of man she had seen herself with since she was a little girl. Norman was also a successful businessman with his own investment banking firm. He was divorced for more than a decade but had no children. He was perfect for her. And unlike the bantering and bickering she had with David, she felt as if she could have a normal long-term relationship with such a man. Maddie liked that they had never had a fight or an argument in the weeks they were together. She could let out a sigh of relief and enjoy the relationship without drama and angst. If she didn't feel the passion and heat she had felt with David, she thought it was the price she would have to pay. She decided to introduce Norm to her children. It was about time they got to know the new man in her life.

At first, when Maddie told Tripp and Irma she invited a man friend to dinner, they were upset. Tripp and Irma both hated the idea of their mother with another man.

"I think I'm sick," Irma told matter placing her hands on her forehead in a dramatic fashion. "I don't think I should be around people tonight."

Tripp glowered at Irma for taking his idea, "I don't feel well either." He coughed a few times.

Maddie glared at her children with blue ice, "well if you two are sick I guess you won't be able to go with your dad to the ball game tomorrow." Maddie informed them sternly.

"I think if I rest tonight I'll be better tomorrow." Irma told her mother with a hopeful look.

"Me too!" Tripp agreed. The kids turned to run to their rooms.

Maddie shook her head, "not so fast guys!" They stopped and turned to their mother, "both of you will be downstairs at the dinner table at 6 o'clock."

Tripp frowned. Irma looked angry.

"AND you will be polite and nice to my guest. Got it?"

Tripp nodded. "Okay."

Irma pouted but she knew her mom's no nonsense voice so she nodded her head then turned and ran to her room slamming the door behind her.

The dinner with Norm went better than Maddie expected. Although, not very friendly, Tripp and Irma were polite to Norm and didn't say or do anything to upset anyone.

After the dinner was over and the kids ran up to Tripp's room they began to laugh hysterically!

"God no contest! Dad is way better than Norman – what a name Norman?" Tripp fell on his bed in hysterics.

"He's like the Jolly Green Giant!" Irma snickered, "just not green!"

Tripp nodded, "and see how he agrees with Mom on like everything?"

"I know!" Irma nodded, "I don't think mom is really into him."

Tripp put up his hand for a hi 5 – Irma slapped it. They spent the rest of the night laughing about poor Norman.

When David discovered that Maddie had met a man through video dating, he found it hilarious. He had to see her profile. David closed the door to his office and logged on to his computer. He pulled up the dating site, Bert had mentioned and created a fake profile. Then he searched for Madolyn Hayes.

David sat back and pressed play. Maddie appeared on the screen looking beautiful, elegant but sexy at the same time. David felt his heart ping but pushed it aside. She was no longer his wife and it was time he got used to it. By the time he finished watching the video he was in stitches. The best part was when she claimed to be warm and generous. Just as he logged off there was a knock on his door. "Spit and slide under."

When he saw Maddie enter; he dissolved again into laughter.

Maddie looked at him strangely, "mind telling me what's so funny?"

David stood up and bent over in mirth, "really Mad, warm and generous?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." David leaned back on his desk chuckling. David walked behind his desk and replayed the video. "Hello, I'm Madolyn Hayes. You might recognize me from the Blue Moon Shampoo commercials…"

It dawned on Maddie that David had seen her dating video, her face turned red, "turn that off!" She demanded.

Her voice continued from the computer, "My hobbies are reading, cooking,..." David breaks up again, "cooking? Really?" Video continues, "I am a single mom of two delightful children…" He stopped to sneer at her. "Really single mom? What am I a sperm donor?"

David saw the murderous look in Maddie's eyes as she stomped behind his desk and pressed the off button. When she turned around to move from his desk, David blocked her escape with his body; they are so close together they are almost touching.

"Move David." She tried to push him aside, but he just chuckled, despite her anger and embarrassment she still felt a twinge between her legs. "MOVE!"

David began to taunt her in a sing song voice with a devilish look in his eyes, "I'm looking for a nice safe man, with a nice safe job." He stared into her eyes. Green on blue.

"Stop it David." The heat coming off of them was almost palpable.

"I don't want a man who frequents bars or drinks to excess – that's a deal breaker." He snickered.

"Shut up!"

He continued to move against Maddie until her back jammed against his desk, "I bet you found your NSM too. What is he? A normal man, with a normal house and a normal car, living a normal life," David touched her face with his fingers, "let me guess what your video conjured up as your perfect man." He moved back an inch, "I bet this nice safe normal man is named," David pursed his lips in thought, "Norm - Norman!" He looked at the expression on Maddie's face and dissolved into fresh waves of laughter. "I nailed it! Didn't I!?"

"I hate you!" Maddie pushed past him with a homicidal look on her face and slammed out of his office. She forgot the reason she was there in the first place. That MAN!

"You love me!" David shouted after her and turned off the computer with a shake of his head. "Norman?"

The next time David picked up the kids he noticed a late-model Mercedes parked in the driveway. He surmised that the car belonged to Maddie's new boyfriend. Usually, when he picked up Tripp and Irma, David beeped the horn to let them know he was there, and they came out of the house on their own. But today David planned to ring the bell and meet this new jamook of Maddie's.

Tripp answered the door with a smile. "Dad! Why didn't you beep for us?" David looked over his head and saw a freakishly tall man standing in the living room.

"I need to use the bathroom." David lied pushing passed his son.

David strutted across the room with his Addison swagger and a wicked smirk on his face. He extended his arm to the tall man, "Hi. I'm David. The kids' dad."

Norm smiled at the green-eyed man, "Nice to meet you. I'm Norm."

David almost collapsed to the floor with laughter, that he had nailed this guy's name was hilarious. Normal Norm, David thought trying his hardest not to laugh.

The two men shook hands as they looked each other up and down, David saw a too tall, lean man with a poster-boy face, passable body, brown hair, brown eyes - nice normal man… No trouble at all.

Norm saw a muscular, handsome, green-eyed man with a devilish smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He could be trouble.

Maddie came into the room and was unhappily shocked to see David standing next to Norm. She put on her plastic model smile as she approached the two men.

David was well familiar with Maddie's fake smile; he gave her a lop-sided grin as she stood next to Norm.

Maddie deliberately placed her arm around Norm's thin waist and stared David down.

David wasn't bothered by Maddie's look, but he was bothered by her arm around Normal's waist but of course he hid his jealousy, "So I finally get to meet Normal." David scoffed staring into Maddie's eyes. "Nice guy."

Norman cleared his throat, "it's Norman. My name is Norman."

David looked at him, "isn't that what I just said?"

Maddie put her other hand on Norm's chest, "let it go. David likes to joke."

Norm nodded and scowled, "oh, okay."

David smirked at Maddie, "and Maddie doesn't."

She smirked back, "I was married to you, wasn't I?"

David nodded and rocked back on his heels, "good one Maddie."

Maddie called up the stairs, "Irma your dad is here!" She wanted David to leave.

Tripp came in from the kitchen where he had been eating a sandwich. He was at that age where he was always hungry; he seemed to have a hole in his stomach. Maddie had called the doctor worrying that Tripp had a tapeworm but the physician only laughed and told her Tripp was a growing boy.

Irma came bounding down the stairs and flew into David's arms. "Dad! You're here! Can we get pizza on the way home? Can we?" David smiled adoringly at his daughter, "why not?"

Maddie shook her head, "maybe a home cooked meal once in a while would be nice?"

"Well since cooking is your hobby," David air quoted the word hobby, "maybe you can give me some home-cooked recipes?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Maddie had to restrain herself from kicking David. He was the only man on earth who could drive her into a murderous rage. But she faked smile, "why of course I will."

David laughed as Norm looked on puzzled. "Well kids let's get out of here and leave your mom with her boyfriend." David picked up Irma's backpack and waved at Maddie and Norman, "see you soon Normal!"

"It's Norman!" Maddie screamed after him. David just closed the door and laughed.

After they had filled up on pizza and laughing over "Normal" Norm, David and the kids decided to take a walk down Melrose Avenue. It was a beautiful fall evening and the kids were excitedly discussing their Halloween costumes. David was joking with Tripp and didn't notice at first that Irma had stopped to look in the window of a pet shop.

"Dad! Come here!" Irma called after her father. "I love this cat." She pointed at a beautiful white cat with penetrating blue eyes that was staring through the window at them, "she reminds me of mom!"

"Irma! Mom is not a cat!"

"No brainer boob!" She taunted Tripp.

"Irma..." David said in warning, she really was getting out of hand.

Irma opened the pet store door and walked in with David and Tripp following. She immediately ran to the cage in the window and began to pet the white cat. "Can I have her?"

David shook his head, "Irma, you already have 3 dogs..."

"2 hamsters and a rat." Tripp and Irma said in unison.

David continued with a wry smile, "and I don't think your mom would appreciate you bringing home another pet - even if it does resemble her." He laughed.

"No, I want to keep it at your house! I'm there half the time and I miss having any pets." Irma showed David her dimples and coy smile -just as she always did when she wanted something. She had David wrapped around her little finger.

David looked at the cat who was rubbing up against the sides of the cage and purring. "Seems like a friendly cat." He nodded. "Why not?"

When they got the cat home, she turned from a loving purring cat into a bipolar feline with a penchant for hissing and hitting everyone with her paws. The cat could be nice as pie one minute and growling and wailing the next. David had to laugh, "she really is like your mom."

Irma and Tripp laughed too. Irma looked at her father with a wicked glint in her eyes, "I'm gonna call her Hayes!"

"I don't think mom will like that!" Tripp told his sister.

Irma shrugged, "Mommy's gonna love Hayes – you'll see."

And Irma was right, when Maddie came to pick them up the following day, Hayes ran to the door and wrapped herself around Maddie's legs purring and rubbing against her.

Maddie bent down to pet the cat and instead of lashing out with her paws like she did with everyone else, Hayes put her head up and rubbed it against Maddie's hand as she purred with joy. Norm stood back – he wasn't crazy about cats – or the 3 dogs, 2 hamsters and the rat. But he was crazy about Maddie, so he kept quiet. Norm didn't like to make Maddie angry, so he gave in to her whims in just about everything. Maddie liked it like that. For once she was the one in control of the relationship.

David saw Norma moving away from the cat, so he picked her up and began to pet her. Hayes liked David – at times – "what's a matter Nathan, you don't like pussy – cats?"

"It's Norm," Norm told him, "they're ok." He didn't want to admit that he wasn't a fan of any type of pets.

David nodded, "yeah the kids tell me that Larry isn't your number one fan. But that girl is very choosey in who she likes."

Norm looked at Maddie with a puzzled look, "wait, Larry is a girl?"

David and Maddie together, "yea why?"

"Well Larry is usually a girl's name."

"Well we had Moe and Curly," Tripp told Norm, "so when Dad found another dog, we named it Larry. And even when we found out Larry was a girl we kept the name?" Tripp giggled, "you know the 3 Stooges?"

Irma chimed in, "Moe Curly and Larry!"

Norm shook his head, "not a fan!"

Maddie threw her hands up in the air, "finally a man who doesn't like the 3 Stooges!"

David threw her a look, "Wow you found a keeper -yep- nice and safe too!" He winked and Maddie frowned at him.

Irma picked up her bookbag and began to walk out the door, "bye Hayes see you soon!"

Maddie stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you call the cat?"

David couldn't help chuckling, "We named it Hayes."

Maddie's eyes narrowed.

David gestured to the cat who was once again rubbing against Maddie's legs, "look at her, blonde, blue -eyed and bitchy!"

Maddie growled, "and who's idea was naming this cat after me?"

David laughed and held up his arms in surrender, "yo, don't blame me. This was your daughter's call."

"I told you mom would be upset!" Tripp scowled at Irma.

Irma stepped on Tripp's foot sneakily, as she turned sad green eyes to her mother, "I didn't mean to make you mad mom, but she looks like you and she is a bit um a bit short-tempered like you!"

Maddie frowned at Irma, "I am NOT short tempered." She pointed at David, "what are you putting into their heads?"

David shook his head, "hey the kid's got eyes."

Irma looked at Hayes, "can I take her to our house mom? She loves you?"

Maddie shrugged, "I guess it will be fine."

But as soon as Hayes strutted arrogantly into the house, Moe and Curly began to bark and run after her, until bossy Larry put them straight. Larry immediately went to Hayes and licked her face. Everyone was watching and waiting for Hayes to hiss and hit Larry with her claws, but she purred and wrapped herself around the grumpy dog. The dog and cat became inseparable.

David no longer had the urge to go to dive bars and pick up nameless women. He had gotten tired of that life. He never would have guessed that he would have to start dating again. David really believed that Maddie would be his wife for life. He still couldn't pinpoint when their relationship started to fail – but since he wasn't a deep thinker and didn't care to be, David pushed those thoughts out of his mind. The last woman he had been with was that kook Elvira – and that had been a mess. Maybe, he thought grudgingly, Maddie had the right idea with her video dating.

Maddie had decided to sleep with Norm. He had taken her out dining and dancing and with the amount of champagne she had imbibed she was feeling loose and horny. So instead of kissing Norm at the door like she usually did, Maddie invited him in for a cocktail. One thing led to another and they wound up in Maddie's bed.

Maddie didn't find his kisses and touches distasteful, but they didn't turn her on either. Norm was too gentle and loving in bed. Instead of David's raunchy talk, Norm just told her how he adored her and how beautiful she was. That was nice but she sorely missed David's – I'm gonna make you come so hard babe – God, you're hot – I'm gonna fuck you to you scream – as Maddie recalled David's pillow talk - she began to get hot. She closed her eyes tighter to block out Norm's face and began to imagine that it was David. She pretended that David was barking orders at her in his bossy tone – move over babe, turn around Blondie – she imagined his long fingers pleasuring her. Maddie kept moving hoping Norm would get the hint where she liked to be touched – but finally she had to put his hand on her nub. She then began to think of David again and picture his green eyes turning darker as he crooned her name when he was coming. That image pushed her over the edge.

Norm was proud that he had successfully made Maddie come the first time that they had made love. If he had realized that she had been thinking of David the whole time, he would have been crushed.

Time marched on. David and Maddie tried to eat dinner with the kids once a week and sometimes Norm came. At first David was a bit peeved that Maddie would invite him to their family dinners, but David realized sadly that if Maddie married him, Norm would also be part of the family. The kids seemed to tolerate Norm. He made their mother happy and was pretty nice to them, so they accepted him. Norm also never tried to be a dad to them. Norm realized that he could never take the place of their dad – nor did he want to.

The first time that Norm was included in the weekly dinner was not planned. Maddie and Norm had been dating about 6 months. Maddie's car was in the shop and Norm offered to drive her and the kids to the restaurant where they were meeting David. Norm found it a bit peculiar that a recently divorced couple would have dinner together so often but he remained silent. Norm didn't want to say anything to bother Maddie. Sometimes, he wondered if she still was in love with David but of course he never asked. Maybe he was afraid of her answer. When Norm drove up to the restaurant David was getting out of his Jeep. He smiled and swaggered over to Norm's car.

Norm smiled back, "Hello! Just dropping Maddie and the kids off."

"My car is in the shop." Maddie informed him.

"I could've picked you guys up!" David put in smiling at everyone with twinkling green eyes.

"It's no problem." Norm told David as Maddie pecked him on the cheek and climbed out of the car with the kids bouncing out after her. Norm called after Maddie, "what time should I pick you up?"

"Nonsense!" David told Norm, "have dinner with us. Why should you drive back and forth on an empty stomach."

Norm's face broke out in a broad grin. "Okay. I am a bit hungry." He looked at Maddie for approval, "It's okay honey isn't it?"

Maddie nodded although it really wasn't okay. Maddie wasn't thrilled with the idea. She knew how snide David could be.

Norm went to park the car. The kids ran ahead into the restaurant. They liked to play the video games before they sat down to eat.

David walked too close to Maddie. "Is it okay honey?" David chuckled mockingly. "You sure have him trained."

Maddie moved away from David, "stop making fun of him. Norm is a good man."

"A nice safe obedient puppy." He saw Maddie's face, "Okay sorry! He seems like a good man but," David took her elbow and whispered, "is he trained in bed too? I know you like things a certain way." He lifted an eyebrow as a smirk ran up his face. "If not, I can give him a few tips."

Maddie pulled away and growled. She stomped away from David so hard that her heels left little imprints in the grass. David followed closely behind ogling her ass.

The dinner went surprisingly well. Maddie was happy to see that David was on his best behavior. He was nice to Norm without any derisive undertones. The two men didn't have much in common, but they were able to make conversation. Maddie was content.

David wanted to kick Maddie under the table every time she smiled at Norm or touched his hand. But of course, he kept on his bulletproof smile and pretended to not see it. He did see that Norm really seemed to care for Maddie. He looked at her adoringly and seemed to make her happy. The idea that another man could make Maddie happy made David sad. He wished he could make her happy someplace other than the bedroom. AND the idea that this guy who was smiling at him, was banging Maddie made him see red and green. He wondered if she was hot in bed for Norm. Somehow, he doubted it. He saw Maddie throw him an appreciative smile and he nodded back.

Norm could see why Maddie had married David. His personality lit up a room. David took over most of the conversation at the dinner table and had everyone in stitches with his stories. The kids and Maddie chimed in with details he may have left out and Norm felt like a third wheel or - in this case – a 5th wheel. He saw the way Maddie and David looked at each other and it made his blood run cold. There was still something meaningful between them –

When he drove home with Maddie – the kids stayed with David – he wasn't surprised when she didn't ask him to come in. Norman realized that every time Maddie had dinner with David or saw him at some family event, she would be cold to him for days. Norm knew it wasn't deliberate, but it still bothered him. He had to say something even if he angered her.

"Well, good night Norman. Let's talk tomorrow."

"Maddie can I ask you something."

Maddie closed the car door and turned to look at Norm. "sure, what's on your mind?"

Norm ran his fingers over the steering wheel, "well, truthfully it's David?"

"Oh yes, David can be a bit much for anyone. Especially for a gentleman like you."

Norm shook his head, "no it's not just David."

Maddie looked at him with confusion, "Norman! This is unlike you. Say what's on your mind."

"It's you and David."

"Me and David?"

Norm nodded, "I see the way he looks at you."

Maddie laughed, "David looks at every woman like that."

A shake of his head, "but you don't look at every man the way you look at him." There it was out.

Maddie's face turned to him with a grimace, "what are you saying?"

"Must I paint a picture?" Norm was getting peeved.

"David was my husband for many years; and he is the father of my children. So, I shouldn't look at him?"

"Not the way you do look at him!"

Maddie had never seen Norman distressed, "and how do you think that I look at him?"

Norm turned to her with jealous eyes, "like you want to tear his clothes off and jump him!"

Maddie's mouth fell open as her eyes widened, "you're kidding me, right?"

"No."

"Well, you're wrong!" Maddie argued adamantly, "I am no longer attracted to my ex-husband!" She lied smoothly.

Norm looked at her sadly, "good night Maddie. I will call you tomorrow."

"If you want!" Maddie threw him a cold look and stomped out of the car and into her house without a backward glance.

Maddie avoided Norm for a couple of days; and when he did get a hold of her she was cold and aloof. Norm got the message – no talk of David. And since he wanted to be with her, he relented. As a sort of make-up, Norm took Maddie to a new restaurant that had just opened on Melrose. Maddie was appeased.

David was leaning against his Jeep and waiting for the kids to get out of school when a pretty young woman with a banging body waved to him. At first, David didn't recognize her but as she got closer he realized it was Cindy – Lou Harris. Tripp and Irma had her when they were in first grade. He remembered that she had been a wonderful teacher and the kids had loved her. David smiled as she drew closer.

Cindy-Lou heard that David and Maddie Addison had gotten a divorce. She had always thought that David Addison was gorgeous but she didn't poach on other women's husbands but now he was fair game! "Mr. Addison!" She smiled at him showing her cute dimple. "How have you been?"

"Why hello Mrs. Harris."

Cindy-Lou laughed, "nope still Miss!"

David nodded and turned on the charm. "How are you doing?"

"Great. Tripp and Irma have gotten so big! What grades are they in now?" She knew the answer but wanted to make conversation.

"Tripp just started 7th, and Irma is right behind him in 6th." He threw her his lopsided grin. "Glad that this school goes from k to 8th so they don't have to change schools until they go to high school."

Tripp and Irma were enrolled in the prestigious St. Thomas of Aquinas Academy. The school was not cheap, but Maddie had gone to private schools and wanted Tripp and Irma to attend one also. She felt the quality of education was better than the offerings at the public schools.

"So, Mr. Addison…"

"Call me David."

David and Cindy-Lou made small talk then David decided to ask her out. She seemed like a nice girl and he hadn't been with a nice girl in a very long time.

Cindy-Lou was thrilled that David asked her out. They planned to go to dinner when the kids were with Maddie.

David enjoyed spending time with Cindy-Lou. Maddie enjoyed spending time with Norman. The 2-year anniversary of their divorce was approaching. It wasn't a time of celebration for anyone named Addison or Hayes. Life moved on…..


End file.
